


The Silver Trio

by EmiliaVBlake



Series: Stories Untold [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Exposure, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Love, M/M, The Deathly Hallows, War, Wizarding World (Harry Potter), soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 59,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaVBlake/pseuds/EmiliaVBlake
Summary: When a prophecy dealing with the Deathly Hallows reappears can the second generation stop an ancient darkness from taking over?(I'm bad at summaries)
Relationships: James Sirius Potter/Original Female Character(s), Rose Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Stories Untold [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733515
Kudos: 11





	1. Sorting 2017 - Prologue

_**Platform 9 and 3/4s:**_  
Asteria Hekate Malfoy stood frozen behind her parents tugging at the long straight blonde lock hidden under her light brown wavy curls. She was glad Scorpius was talking lovingly with their parents and taking all of their attention. She cried out as a boy ran into her hard. She flinched away as his piercing blue eyes came to look at her.  
"I'm sorry," he called as her father turned.  
"Astra, sweetheart, are you all right?" he asked, helping her up.  
"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to," the boy muttered, looking up at the tall man before him.  
"It's all right," Asteria whispered, burrowing into her father's robes.  
The boy smiled and ran off once more as Draco got down to her level. "What's wrong, sweetheart? You've been really quiet."  
"What if I'm not any good, Daddy?" she whispered.  
He chuckled, gently taking the blond lock out of her hand and tucking it back behind her ear, "The little girl who's magic voice makes the birds sing? And drives Minnie crazy when her magic pops around the house? I doubt that. You'll be the brightest witch of your age in no time. Just like Hermione Granger. Now, where's my strong girl? I don't usually have to reassure you."  
She smiled and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Daddy."  
"Is everything okay?" Astoria asked, smiling at their daughter, so much smaller than her brother, "Scorpius, remember to make sure Astra doesn't get into too much trouble."  
Asteria hugged her mother as Scorpius hugged their dad, "Of course, Mum. We're twins so you know I'll know exactly where she is at all times."  
"You?" Asteria laughed, "You can't even find me when we play hide and seek."  
He laughed taking her hand, "Come on, we better get on the train."  
"Please, be safe," Draco said, worrying deeply about what would happen to his only children. He'd spent over a decade trying to make amends for what he'd done. And the thought that his children would feel any of that backlash worried him.  
The two smirked back at their parents before disappearing onto the train.

 ** _The Hogwarts Express:_**  
Albus Severus Potter climbed onto the Hogwarts Express happily. Amused by the children all around him. He hurried down the corridors until he found an open compartment. He walked in and froze seeing two grey eyed children, a green eyed one, and a small girl with big brown eyes. The grey eyed girl had a book in her hand, completely ignoring the young boy as the other three stared at him.  
The grey eyed boy smiled up at him and Albus knew him instantly. He was a Malfoy. He'd grown up hearing horror stories of his father, but the younger Malfoy didn't seem to be that bad.  
"Hi!" the boy called, "I'm Scorpius Malfoy. This is my sister, Asteria. And this is Isadora Nott and Delilah Greengrass."  
"Hi..." he started slowly, "I'm Albus Potter.."  
The compartment seemed to freeze and eyes flew up to look at him.  
"I'll just find another..." he started.  
"Nonsense," Asteria called, clearly bolder than the rest, "Take a seat, Potter. Do you know how to play Euchre? Scorpius is completely useless at it."  
"Hey!" Scorpius called, but was grinning at his sister.  
Asteria winked playfully, "Am I wrong?"  
"Be nice!" Delilah sassed, "He isn't terrible at all. Want some gummy worms, Potter?"  
Albus smiled and nodded, taking a seat and taking some of the worms. "I've never actually played."  
Scorpius grinned, "We can be rubbish together then!"  
Asteria laughed as Isadora groaned, "He's so happy about losing. Sometimes I think he's adopted Astra."  
Asteria laughed, "Too bad he looks so much like Dad."  
"Why aren't you with your obscenely large family?" Isadora asked.  
"You are so rude!" Delilah cried, the compartment filling with laughter.  
Albus shrugged, "They wanted to hang out with their mates so I just wandered around I guess?"

 ** _Sorting:_**  
"Where were you?" Rose asked as she found Albus, "I saved you a seat with our cousins."  
Albus blushed slightly, "Sorry, I lost Jamie and then I just found an open compartment."  
"Oh," Rose said quietly, but before she could finish she was stopped by the deputy headmaster.  
Professor Longbottom smiled at the first years before going to through the spiel every first years go through. He led them into the Great Hall and grinned as he heard the collective gasps of all the first years. He remembered his first time to Hogwarts so long ago.  
He stood by the ancient Sorting Hat as it sang it's song before beginning the long round of calls.  
Albus and Rose stood together, nervously, as they listened.  
"Granger-Weasley, Rose."  
Rose looked at Albus who smiled encouragingly. She hurried up to the stool and sat, waiting nervously as Professor Longbottom placed the hat onto her head.  
The sorting hat instantly shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
Albus's nerves grew dangerously as he waited for his name, but he paid attention when he knew the next person.  
"Greengrass, Delilah."  
Delilah's blonde curls sprung happily as she took her seat. "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
Albus smiled, wondering how his new friends would take that news, but slowly tuned out what was happening as he once again worried about his place at Hogwarts. What if he ended up in Hufflepuff? His cousins would never let him live it down.  
"Malfoy, Asteria."  
Albus stood nervously as he watched the girl barely sit and the hat to barely touch her before it shouted "SLYTHERIN!"  
She beamed, rising from her seat, walking to the table.  
"Malfoy, Scorpius."  
Scorpius took his seat, but the hat took a lot longer than before. They could barely hear it muttering about a heart his heart being warm and true, but also filled with kindness. It muttered for awhile before shouting about ambition.  
"IT'LL BE SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted.  
Albus didn't miss the amusement on Asteria's face as her brother came to sit next to her, his cheeks had a slight pink tint to them as though he were embarrassed. The names kept being called and Albus fell into a lull and smiled when he saw their other companion, Isadora.  
"Nott, Isadora."  
Isadora sat and the hat took a while with her as well.  
"Hm...that'll be RAVENCLAW!"  
She smiled and shrugged over to the two Malfoy's who waved from their seats across from her. Albus tuned the world out then, trying to control his breathing. What if he ended up in Slytherin? What if he ended up in Ravenclaw? He didn't think he was smart enough for that house. And was he a dark wizard?  
"Potter, Albus."  
Albus swallowed hard as the hat was placed on his head and he instantly heard it.  
"Hm...a Potter. Just like your father and brother. So uncertain where to place you," it mused, "No real desire for knowledge. But, quite a lot of bravery. But, not reckless like your ancestors. Hm...where to put you? Ambition in bounds. A desire to prove yourself. Well, well, isn't that interesting?...SLYTHERIN!"  
The room filled with gasps and he could feel the eyes of every student on him. He froze and swallowed hard. He could handle this. He was Albus Severus Potter. He could deal with this. He rose seeing the sympathetic smile on Professor Longbottom's face. Albus stumbled over to the long table where Asteria and Scorpius gave him a sympathetic smile, letting him sit between them.


	2. A Death, A Divide, and A Prophecy

**3 Years Later:**  
_**The Prophecy:**_  
Harry hated seeing oracles and this time was no different. Ginny gripped his hand, wondering what this was about as they made their way down to the Hall of Prophecies. Harry froze outside the door and Ginny rubbed his arm.  
"Come on, sweetheart," she murmured, in his ear.  
The door opened and Malfoy sat with Astoria, holding her close.  
"Malfoy?" Harry called.  
Hermione sat at her desk, looking grave.  
"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.  
"Astoria's a seer," Malfoy said quietly, "It's been in her family for generations. Darling, tell them."  
Astoria looked exhausted as she pulled from his side and looked at the Potters.  
"A Raven haired child will awaken the powers of Death and become the Master of three. Geminis soul will create the ripple and let the Dark Queen in. And she will rule Death and chain the Muggles as beast." she recited, her voice rough.  
Hermione stared at Harry, "Do you still have the Deathly Hallows?"  
Harry sighed, "No...just my father's cloak. The elder wand is gone and so is the resurrection stone. You know that."  
Hermione nodded, "I wanted to be sure."  
"My prophecies don't always come true," Astoria whispered.  
"We just thought you should know, seeing as you did control the Deathly Hallows before. We don't know what any of it means, but make sure you keep that cloak close," Draco continued, "Story, we should get you home to rest."  
She nodded, swaying gently.

 ** _End of 3rd Year:_**  
Blood trickled from Albus's mouth when she found them. Scorpius had his arm around his best friend as Asteria moved toward them. She tipped his face up to look at him properly.  
"That doesn't look good at all," she sighed, "Who did this?"  
"It doesn't matter," Albus muttered.  
He was used to it. When he started and people thought he'd show the same progress as his brother, sure they had wanted to be his friend. But, when they realized he wasn't great at quidditch or all that smart they started targeting him. James tried to help, but he hated that. He didn't need nor did he want help from his golden boy brother. James was handsome and funny and people loved him. He was all ready captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team and a prefect. In comparison weird Albus Potter who's only real talent was transfiguration was the perfect target for bullies. They didn't mess with him when the Malfoys were around, but then why would they? Scorpius was a sweet helpful guy. Everyone loved him. As for Asteria, she was the brightest witch in school, so advanced she helped the professors. Not to mention most people kept a wide berth after Andrew Watts was turned into a beetle for two weeks and locked in with Professor Longbottom's toads.  
Asteria murmured a healing charm and watched as the wounds healed as the tears flowed down his cheeks.  
"Hey," she murmured, "Tell me who did this, Al. This isn't okay."  
"They locked him in a closet with a boggart," Scorpius whispered.  
"Oh no," she whispered, pulling him tightly against her as he gripped her tightly, sobbing hard. She held onto him, letting him cry.  
Albus finally stopped crying and Scorpius smiled brightly at him.  
"See? All better," he said, gently, "Let's go down and visit Dela. She'll get us some fun treats from the kitchens."  
The three set off for the Hufflepuff common room, laughing and talking as they moved, and found Delilah and Isadora waiting at the entrance. Delilah smiled brightly.  
"Al! Come help me get some food from Mimsy!" she said, happily, eyeing the other three before taking his hand and tugging him through the small door into the kitchens.  
"Did you find anything out?" Asteria demanded, her smile falling and her gaze filling with rage.  
"It was Sam Thomas and that Finnegan kid again," Isadora remarked, "The two from Gryffindor. Sam was the one who pushed him into the closet with the boggart. He's in the United Common Room."  
Scorpius and Asteria shared the same dark look before they took off together. They stood at the entrance.  
" _Wingardium Leviosa_ ," Asteria called, pointing her wand at Sam Thomas.  
Thomas looked wildly around the room until he found them.  
"PUT ME DOWN, MALFOY," he shouted.  
She smirked, "I don't think so."  
She stalked forward, Scorpius right beside her.  
"Can't have you running now, can I?" she finished.  
"Why did you attack Albus?" Scorpius growled, his usually kind grey eyes slate grey.  
"Mad I fucked with your boyfriend then?" Thomas shouted, "This isn't funny! Put me down or you're going to regret it!"  
"Am I?" Asteria cackled, swinging him around in the air, making Thomas green with sickness.  
Finnegan rose his wand, but Scorpius was quicker. "Accio, wand."  
"Come on, Malfoy. It was a joke. We were just teasing him!" Thomas shouted.  
She let him drop and he fell with a loud bang.  
"Fuck..." he groaned, rubbing his back.  
Scorpius gripped Thomas by the robes. "Next time you think Potter might be a good target for you I'll remind you my kindness only goes so far. I chose Slytherin for a reason."  
He let him drop and rose to his feet, dusting himself off. He moved to stalk passed, Asteria turning to join him. Thomas growled, throwing a hex their way, but it stopped as James Potter walked in.  
"Attacking a student with their back turned, Thomas? That's pathetic, even for you," James called, "10 Points from Gryffindor."  
Asteria's dark gaze snapped back, glaring at Thomas, magic pulsing through her core, but calmed as she felt her brother's magic. She stalked out of the room, pushing passed James as Scorpius ran his hands through his pale blonde hair. James frowned as he noticed one lock of dark brown hair under the boy's pale hair.  
"What happened?" he asked.  
"You should ask your brother," he said, sadly, following after Asteria.

 _ **Malfoy Cottage, Oxfordshire, England, July:**_  
The rain came down heavy as Asteria laid on the floor beside her mother's coffin. She'd spent days sobbing in silence. The usually warm home was usually loud and happy. It was usually filled with such life. She could remember all the windows being open on hot summer days. Hear the whizzing of brooms and quidditch games as they played. She could hear her mother's lilting voice as she sang or read. Her father's singing as he danced through the large house with her mother. Every day was filled with love and laughter. But, her mother had been bedridden for two months and the silence had been deafening. There had only been coughing and quiet talk of memories. And now she was gone and the house was so cold.  
"Astra?" Scorpius called from the door.  
She sat up and stared at him. He walked over, dark circles under his eyes.  
"Couldn't sleep?" he asked, quietly.  
She shook her head, biting her lip to stop from sobbing once more. He let his on sob choke out as he held her close.

Draco hadn't slept in days. He sat in his chair, looking down into his empty brandy glass. He knew he should've been with his children. Astoria would never had allowed him to wallow like this. He rubbed his face and dug for a sobering potion before rising to his feet. He sighed deeply and looked up at the loving portrait of his family.  
"How am I going to do this without you, Story?" he whispered to the empty air.  
He stepped out and stopped at Scorpius's room first, frowning as he realized it was empty. He pet the sleeping barn owl before stepping through the door that separated Scorp's room from Astra's to find that her bed hadn't even been slept in. He sighed.  
"Binxe," he called.  
The house-elf popped into the room and looked gravelly up at his master. "Yes, Master Malfoy?"  
"Where are my children?" he asked.  
"By Mistress, Master," he squeaked, sadly.  
Draco sighed sadly, "Thank you, Binxe. I'm sorry I woke you. And thank you for your hard work over these last few days. Thank Milly for me as well."  
"Of course, Master," the house-elf called, hugging Draco's leg before disappearing once more.  
Draco walked down the stairs and into the large formal living room they never used where his wife's casket was on display for tomorrow's viewing. He froze as his heart broke for the moment in front of him. How could he have been so selfish when his children had lost their mother. He'd lost his wife, but they'd lost the woman in the world who loved them more than her own life. He moved forward, summoning a large blanket before pulling his teen aged children close.  
Asteria turned and sobbed into her father's chest as Scorpius laid his head on his father's lap. Draco's tears joined their's, his grief so full he felt as though it were spilling over.

 _ **Funeral:**_  
Rage filled Asteria as she glared at all the people there for show. She tried to stay away from everyone as she was forced to be civil with every pureblood in the damned country. She hugged her maternal grandparents tightly, wishing these people would leave her family alone now that her mother was dead and buried. She wanted them to leave them to their grief. She could see the ministry people her mother had worked with all over the place and again she was angry. How dare they come and witness their family's grief?

She searched the room and found her brother sagged against Albus near the door. Scorpius's bloodshot eyes took her in and she felt ashamed that he'd been draining himself with kindness for these people when she'd barely spoken to them. Her rage consumed her leaving her to take off into the house. She walked through the halls when she heard her father's quiet tones. She froze and listened closely.  
"I'm so sorry, Draco..." she heard, a soft feminine voice call.  
The office door opened and she froze in front of it as Hermione Granger-Weasley, the Deputy Minster of Magic, was stepping out with her father. And usually Asteria would've ignored it, but she could see the way Hermione watched her father and how her father looked so open to her.  
"Hello," she said quietly, "You must be Asteria, right?"  
Asteria nodded, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Deputy Minister."  
"You as well. Your father tells me you're becoming quite the prodigy. My children talk about how brilliant you are all the time," she chattered gently, "I'm sorry for your loss. And if you need anything...please, don't hesitate to ask. Draco, please, take your time coming back to work. We all understand. And if you decide to go back to being a Healer we'll understand that as well."  
Her father nodded slowly as Hermione headed off and Asteria raised a brow at him. He almost chuckled. She was so like him, it was almost painful.  
"We had an affair, for three years, when we were eighteen. Back when they let us go back to school," he explained, "But, she loved Weasley. And I wasn't nearly the man I am today. But, we're still really good friends."  
Asteria nodded, looking at him teasingly, "How odd that she could've been my mother."  
Draco let out a small chuckle, "I definitely was not good enough for Hermione Granger. But, if she would've let me I would've given her the world. But, I loved your mother deeply and she gave me you and your brother. I will never regret that."  
"I know, Daddy," Asteria whispered. She had seen the love her parents had for each other so deeply.  
"Whoever you love, Astra, make sure they respect you and adore you in the light," he said, "Never let your love be a secret."  
She smiled, hugging him. "I know what love looks like, Daddy. You and Mum showed it to us. Don't you worry."  
A throat cleared down the hall and the two Malfoy's looked up to see the senior Malfoy's. Draco's fondness faded into exhaustion as he motioned her back downstairs.  
"Go on and entertain our guest for me. I'll be down soon. I need to speak with your grandparents," he said gently, kissing her forehead, "I love you, Astra."  
"Love you, too, daddy," she called, her eyes meeting the blue gaze of the older woman who's eyes shined with tears.  
She walked passed them heading downstairs, hoping she could find Scorpius.

Scorpius and Albus were in the maze. Scorpius hadn't been able to handle it anymore. He'd finished crying and sat staring at flowers blooming.  
"This was mum's favourite place to sit," he said quietly. Tears blurred his vision as he thought about it, "She'd play dress up with me and we'd have tea. She was afraid that since Astra had no desire to do anything girly she'd never have a chance, but I loved it. She would dress up as a queen and I would dress up as a prince and we'd invite all these charmed toys to play with us. And Astra would be with Dad out by the house learning to fly and play Kid Quidditch. Fuck me."  
He choked on a sob, wiping his face before screaming. "I'm so fucking sick of crying! IT'S NOT FUCKING FAIR, POTTER! THIS ALL FUCKING SUCKS AND IT'S ALL GONE TO FUCKING SHITE!"  
He started kicking hard at the hedge and Albus froze, watching him. He'd never seen Scorpius so angry. Scorpius was usually the collected one, the one seeing the good in everything. Albus tugged him gently toward him and cupped his face in his hands.  
"I'm sorry," he said quietly.  
Scorpius sighed and pulled away. "I'm gay, Potter. Please, don't hold my face like that."  
"What?" Albus called.  
"Yeah," he replied, deadpanned, "I've been half in love with you since we were twelve so please just leave me alone right now. I don't need your sympathy."  
Albus sighed, seeing misery in Scorpius's face. He tugged his best friend back beside him.  
"I can't really unload that right now," he said quietly, "But, I'm not leaving you. Not like this."  
Scorpius finally cracked a smile and shook his head. "You really are such a lovely guy, Al."  
"Yeah, well, so what if you're gay, mate? And we'll talk about feelings when you're not trying to just hurt me so I'll leave you alone," Albus said, quietly.  
Scorpius laughed, "Merlin, who thought I'd start acting like Asteria the moment I'm upset? But, then she liked to play dress up too in secret."  
Asteria's laughter came from the maze and she glared at him.  
"Are you telling Potter my secrets, Scorp?" she called, looking at him tiredly.  
She dropped beside the two, sighing.  
"I told Albus, Astra..." Scorpius whispered.  
"Good," she replied bluntly, "Now you can be out of the closet and dad can finally tell people that I'm the real man of this family."  
Scorpius jabbed her and she laughed softly.  
"I miss Mum," she said quietly.  
"So do I," he whispered.  
Albus frowned about to speak when his brother came from the maze.  
"There you are," James called, "Dad's said it's time to go home."  
"That probably means everyone else is ready to go," Scorpius said, rising to his feet, "Astra, I'll take care of that."  
She nodded and Albus rose. "Come on, Scorp. I want to talk some more about what you told me before I head home."  
Scorpius lead the out of the maze a different way then where James had come through. James glared at the retreating backs of his brother and his best friend.  
"I guess I'll just walk back by myself," he muttered before his eyes landed on Asteria.  
He'd never seen so much emotion on the Slytherin's face. Her grey eyes stared at the empty space before her as though she were remembering something.  
"I'm sorry...about your mum," he called.  
Asteria's face came up and she froze as his piercing blue gaze took her in. His messy black hair seemed messier than when she saw him at school. And his serious look stopped her in her tracks. She was used to him smiling all the time. She rose to her feet, smoothing her black dress.  
"Thank you," she replied, "Come on, they shouldn't have left you in the maze. I'll lead you back."  
James nodded, falling into stride behind her, surprised by how little she was. She was at least a foot shorter if not more than him. She hummed quietly as she moved and he smiled slightly at the way she swayed to the silent music in her head. So, this was Asteria Malfoy without all the Slytherin snark? She lead him into the large house and gave him a polite smile.  
"Goodnight, Potter," she called.  
"You too, Malfoy."

 _ **Number 12 Grimmauld Place, December:**_  
Both their sons were in their rooms. Harry didn't know what had triggered the screaming match between James and Albus, but it had unnerved him and Ginny. When had things gotten so bad?  
"You take Jamey and I'll take Albus?" Harry asked.  
Ginny nodded and headed up the stairs. She knocked gently and opened the door to James's room. It used to be Sirius's and she was amused that the decor hadn't changed much. It had mostly just updated.  
"What's going on with you two?" she asked, sitting on the bed, "It's not like you to fight with your siblings."  
"I just don't get it, Mum," he growled, "He does nothing all year except embarrass us. He doesn't take his classes seriously. He spends all day doing bloody nothing with Malfoy. And then I caught them snogging on the sofa the boy Malfoy! I told him to take it upstairs and he called me a bloody homophobe! Like seriously, Mum, that's the biggest rubbish ever! Not to mention then he called me a bloody slag 'cause supposedly I'm with another girl every other week. It's bollocks!"  
Ginny's eyes widened in surprised. She'd had no idea about Albus and Scorpius. When had that happened?  
"You have to stop being so hard on your brother," she said, gently, "He'll come into his own. And I remember you being a little reckless when you first started dating. Young love is a little unpredictable. It's hard to believe because your father and I are your parents, but we were basically fumbling around and just average our entire youths."  
He scoffed, "Dad's never been average, Mum."  
"You're right. He was actually quite pathetic. All this fame and opportunity and he had no idea what he wanted to do with it," she said, giggling, "But, Albus will figure it out, Jamey. You just have to let him fail on his own."  
He nodded and stared out of the window. "I messed up, Mum."  
"Don't worry, Jamey," she called, petting the large black cat Charlie had sent the boy, "It'll be okay. I grew up with six brothers and we always worked it out. You will too, eventually."

Harry knocked before pushing open the door to Albus's messy room. He frowned at the fourteen year old. "Why's it so dark in here?"  
Albus sighed, "Dad, can you just go?"  
"Al, come on. We used to talk all the time. Now I can barely get two words out of you. What's going on?" Harry asked. His son had been increasingly distant since he was eleven. It hurt Harry not to know what he thought.  
"Nothing, Dad. James and I fought. It's what siblings do, right? Fight about who's the better kid and who's the mess?" he grumbled.  
He shrugged, "Not sure, really. But, Ron and I used to fight a lot so I guess it is. You don't have to be jealous of James, Al. I mean, you shouldn't compare yourself to him. I was a shitty student and I turned out okay. Only thing I could do was play quidditch well."  
Albus scoffed, "Whatever, Dad. You saved the world. I doubt it really matters what happens then. I hate my life."  
"Albus Severus Potter," Harry started, but was cut off.  
"Being your kid sucks, you know?" Albus blurted out angrily, "I can't do anything without people judging me! I get bullied all the time because I'm not as cool as you and Jamey! It sucks living up to your bloody reputation and always falling short! I can't live my own bloody life 'cause I'm always in your shadow. I wish you weren't my dad! Get out! Just leave me alone!"  
Harry looked at his son, hurt, before rising to his feet. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Albus. I love you...son."  
Albus turned away from the door as Harry disappeared through it.

"How did it go?" Ginny asked as Harry came into their bedroom.  
"Horrible," Harry muttered, "Did you know Albus was getting bullied in school?"  
Ginny frowned, "No...is he okay? Maybe we should talk to Headmistress Vine? She'll help? Or Neville maybe?"  
Harry shook his head, "No. It'll probably make things worse."  
"Well, I'll talk to Jamey about it and see what he knows," Ginny said, matter-of-factly, "Did you know Albus and Scorpius are dating?"  
Harry stared at her. "What?"  
She nodded, smirking, "My mum isn't going to be happy if she doesn't get any great-grandchildren from any of our children. And I'm rooting for Lily to be a lesbian!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so thank you for baring with me. These first two chapters have been leading up to fifth year when the real story happens, but I wanted to build up a slight lore and life for what is about to happen. I know it's a little stilted as I try to find my stride again. It's been a long time since I've written a Hogwarts Fic.


	3. Fifth Year

Albus ran his hand through his hair as he stared at the notes again. He groaned. "Can't we just find Astra or Dora and have them help us?"

Scorpius laughed and shook his head. "No, you dork, we can't. Do you remember last week when we went to Hogsmeade in secret when we were supposed to be studying?"

Albus smirked, "Worth it, wasn't it?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "Shut up, you cheeky thing. And keep reading. You know Astra's going to be quite cross when she gets here anyway."

Scorpius and Albus had been dating in secret for seven months as Albus tried to figure out what his sexuality was. He loved that things were easy with Scorpius and he was always there when he needed him. He sighed and leaned back.

"Why's she going to be cross?" he asked.

"She's had to change all of the Slytherin quidditch practices because of your brother apparently," Scorpius said, shrugging, "And do you know Shuang paired them up for a lot of patrolling?"

"No," Albus replied, surprised, "When? And why?"

"Quidditch, Al, gosh, what have you been doing when Astra talks lately?" he huffed.

"Looking at a handsome wizard," Al muttered, his face turning bright red, but his eyes taking him in playfully.

"Cheeky git," Scorpius muttered, "Anyway, apparently Shuang and your brother's breakup was pretty bad. But, they're head boy and girl so they still have to work together. And her punishment was to put him with the other person who's duties are a little smudged because of quidditch practice."

"They hate each other," Albus commented.

"I know," Scorpius replied, sighing deeply, "But, they'll make the most of it."

Albus thought about the moment that had solidified the ongoing war between the two quidditch captains. It had been the last game of fourth year, Slytherin against Gryffindor. Poor Astra's entire arm was broken for hours after she fell from her broom. It didn't matter that James had caught her, he'd invoked the wrath of the Slytherin princess and all the Slytherins let him know.

"I can't focus," Albus pouted, "Let's go for a walk."

Scorpius sighed and looked at him, lovingly, "I guess..."

"Oh, no you two don't," Isadora barked, walking in, dragging Rosie Granger with her. Rose pouted at her cousin and then at her girlfriend.

Isadora glared as Delilah skipped in with cookies.

"Yay! Everyone's here for study group," she said, happily, "Let's get started."

Rose pouted up at Isadora. "Babe, come on, I just want to sleep. Can't we do this tomorrow?"

Isadora cupped her girlfriend's face and kissed her lovingly, "Oh, sweetheart, of course not. We have an exam bright and early tomorrow. I'm sorry Potter kept you late, but that's not my problem. Look, you know Professor Gail isn't like all the other bloody professors. She grades twice as hard and punishes the entire year for low scores not individual students. So, please, for once in your lives focus."

The group groaned.

"Come on, Dora," Albus whinged, "Don't be that way. If we haven't gotten it by now how are we ever?"

Isadora glared at the group, "If you all don't get your noses into your books I'll sit with Astra all through our patrols tomorrow and think of ways to get back at you when we're relearning lessons from last year!"

* * *

Asteria sang softly as she patrolled alone. Like usual Potter was late, but she didn't mind. She preferred it this way. She hated that Shuang had forced them together, punishing the both of them. She sang a little louder, enjoying the acoustics in the hall. She swayed happily before freezing. She turned, looking for what she was certain was hiding somewhere in the hall. She walked forward slowly.

"Who's there?" she asked, "It's passed curfew and I'll remind you a student lurking out of bed is grounds for two weeks suspension from Hogsmeade."

She stalked forward, but froze as fear stole through her. She stepped back quickly, tears stinging her eyes, but she bumped directly into another body. She jumped and turned around, wand at the ready.

"Didn't think you were so jumpy, Malfoy," James Potter drawled, look down at her with a smirk.

"You're late," she growled, walking around him, "You may not care about what time you go to bed, Golden Boy, but I do!"

"Oh, forgive me, am I keeping the Slytherin Princess from another book?" he barked.

She turned sharply and glared, "Yes, frankly, because it's better than spending time with an annoying prat."

"I'm your head boy, is that really the way you should be talking to me, Malfoy?" he shot back.

She snorted, "Right, and what makes you think you have any power because of your _title,_ Potter? If I remember correctly your ex-girlfriend is currently so pissed off at you that you have to patrol with me because she knows we _hate_ each other."

He growled, but before he could say anything she heard it again. He saw the fear creep into her silver eyes, turning them a cold grey. He frowned.

"What's wrong, Malfoy?" he said, his voice losing all of it's edge and playfulness.

"I don't know," she said quietly, looking down the corridor, "let's just finish our rounds. I'm really tired."

He frowned and took her in. He tried to look passed her beauty, that made him want to groan out loud. He looked passed the soft elegant features to see the deep circles under her beautiful silver fox-like eyes. His eyes skimmed down her warm curves and he noticed she was thinner than last year. And he frowned as he noticed the blonde streak hidden under her hair was pulled forward as though she'd been tugging it nervously. He knew she did that when she was worried or thinking. She'd done it before every quidditch game for the last two years.

"Are you okay?" he demanded.

She turned away, "Yes, Potter, now please. I want to go to sleep."

He reached out and grabbed her pulling her back. He'd done it so quickly that she stumbled forward, her head tipping back to look at him. Her breath caught as his cerulean eyes took her in with concern. She could see the specks of green in them. His head was down and his black hair was spilling down around his shoulders. It was so long he had it clipped back now.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, beginning to ramble, "For all of this. I'm sorry for the quidditch game last year. And I'm sorry for what happened before. And I'm sorry for scaring you. And I'm sorry for being forced to patrol with me 'cause Akira is still mad at us, And I'm sorry I was late. Again. This is just really hard for me."

She quickly stepped away, fighting the desire to tuck his hair behind his ear and sink into him. She sighed, putting her hair up in a ponytail, walking away.

"Let's just get this done," she replied, equally as quiet. She kept her face blank and her muscles tensed so he wouldn't know how badly she wanted to sink into him. How badly she wanted to touch him. The patrol was quiet, like it had been for the entire first month back to school. She didn't remember when she started singing, but James did. She started it as soon as they'd made their way down toward the dungeons. He smiled softly as she sang a Muggle song softly under her breath, her feet moving her as though she were dancing.

He chuckled and she turned to look at him, her face filled with innocent curiosity before the indifferent mask fell down again.

"You're cute when your guard's down," he murmured, leaning back on the balls of his feet, his hands in his back pockets, "Good night, Malfoy."

He stepped away and she looked up, surprised to see she was at her dorm.

"Good night, Potter," she said, quietly.

She sighed and walked into her dorm, trying not to wake anyone. Her bed was the closest to the door and she accio'd her shower things before heading back up to the prefect bathroom. She hurried along, her book tucked under her arm. She hurried in, hearing the door seal as she entered. She ran the bath and sat on the edge of the tub, waiting, her mind going back to a blue eyed, black haired boy. She sighed, rubbing her face.

"Stop thinking about Potter," she muttered, "You know Shuang is just forcing you two together on purpose. Stupid girl, get a grip."

She sank into the warm bath, moaning softly as water filled her tense muscles. She shut her eyes and the memory of last years last quidditch game flooded into her memory.

* * *

**_4 Months_ Ago:**

She was dancing and stretching before the game. It's how she cleared her head. Her hair was clipped back, slowly falling out of it as she twirled around the room. James had stopped to watch her. She was beautiful. He reminded her of what he imagined a goddess would look like.

She stopped as she felt his eyes on her. Asteria's grey eyes took James in as he strode toward her.

"Aren't you going to tire yourself out, Malfoy?" he asked.

Her eyes narrowed, "What do you want, Potter? Here to mock me? Or tell me how much I'm going to suck at today's match? Because I've had just about enough of the other Potter making out with my brother in corners so please leave me alone."

James chuckled, "So, I'm not the only one dealing with them being gross everywhere?"

She giggled, her hair falling into her face, "Merlin, no, it's been pretty bad."

He smiled, pushing her hair back out of her face without thinking. "You're fast out here and I know you're fast on the field. You'll be a worthy opponent today."

Her breathe caught as she looked up into his deep blue eyes before taking him in. His quidditch uniform looked good on him. She licked her lips and she heard him groan softly as he hand moved down her cheek and touched the blonde streak in her hair.

"Good luck today, fairy, not that you'll need it, I'm quite distracted," he said softly, his face inching closer to hers. Her heart raced like a humming birds as her eyes landed on his lips. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.

She'd taken that kiss onto the field, but James had used her giddiness against her and right before she grabbed the snitch he'd slammed into her. She'd fallen off her broom.

* * *

She gasped and opened her eyes, tears burning as she climbed out of the tub. She rubbed at her eyes and wrapped her robe around her. She hurried through the corridors and froze as she heard the sound of singing and whispering again. It was faint and fear stole through her. She walked slowly toward it.

"Stop," Scorpius growled from behind her.

She swung around to look at her brother.

"Can you hear it?" she hissed.

He nodded, staring passed her, his face paler than usual. Albus was behind him, holding his wand at the ready.

"We've been hearing it since we left the library," Albus muttered as Scorpius put his hand on his sister's back. "Let's get back to the common room. We'll talk there."


	4. A Stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: This chapter will hint at eating disorders

* * *

The text books sat open all around them in the United Common Room. It was the only place they could spend time together without listening to the librarian, Madame Ritter, complain about them sitting on the floor with books. Albus and Scorpius sat on the sofa together trying to focus on the words in front of them as they watched Dora and Asteria reading silently. The two were the perfect match as their eyes skimmed across the pages.

"Dora, I don't get what you mean," Asteria huffed, sitting closer to show her the passage where Dora had made a small note in the corner.

Rose's eyes narrowed as she watched Nott and Malfoy and settled herself on her girlfriend's lap, continuing to read her DADA notes.

"Oh, right, you know how your dad's always sending you ways to fix potions? Mine always sends ways to fix outdated charms," she muttered, pointing at it as her other hand wrapped around Rose’s waist, pulling her closer, "The charm works better if you twist your wrist counter-clockwise and flick."

"Really?" Asteria gawked, a small laugh spilling from her lips. "Hogworth won't know what hit him!"

Dora laughed, springing one of Rose's curl's nonchalantly as she looked at Asteria's potions book. Asteria looked it over and laughed. "It's dad's pimple cream potion. It works wonders!"

Scorpius smirked, "It's how I stay so flawlessly handsome."

Dora took in Scorpius's face and frown at the dark circles underneath. "Are you all right?"

He smiled, "Of course I am, why do you ask?"

She shrugged, "You look as though you haven't slept."

He laughed, "Just super busy with classes and quidditch plays since _someone's_ too busy to actually write down real plays since she's on patrol with Potter."

"It's not my fault he's always late," Asteria said, rolling her eyes.

"You could think up plays while you wait," Rose pointed out.

"I could, but bothering Prim with Peeves is a lot more fun," she smirked.

Albus had barely said anything in the last thirty minutes. Most of his time had been spent reading the same page over and over again. He rose to his feet and sighed.

"Where are you going?" Scorpius asked, frowning.

"Can't focus. I'm going to go walk around for a bit."

"Want me to come with?"

"No, stay put. You've got practice in like twenty minutes," he replied, "I'll see you at dinner, yeah?"

Scorpius nodded slowly and Albus smiled, grabbing his things before heading out the door.

Albus strode into the forbidden forest, quietly walking, keeping his hands in his pockets. He needed a chance to breathe and think after the letter he'd gotten from his mother yesterday. She knew he and his dad weren't talking still. Albus had basically iced him out since last Christmas. He knew he was being petty, but he didn't want to apologize for what he'd said. And his dad wasn't the easiest person to talk to. He just didn't get it. He didn't get it what it was like to be the black sheep in a family of perfect people. Even Lily was becoming an amazing Gryffindor prodigy. He sighed, his mother's words playing over in his head.

_He's your dad, Al. He loves you so much. He doesn't care about you liking Scorpius and he doesn't care that you aren't top in your year or on the quidditch team. He just wants to know who you're becoming and know that you're happy._

He sighed and rubbed his face. That was the thing. The only thing Albus had ever been good at was tinkering with muggle things. He'd even figured out how to use his cellphone in the house. But, what good was that in a world that didn't need muggle contraptions? What good was his prowess when muggle mechanics broke around magic.

He sat under a tree and picked up pebbles, tossing them at the trees around him. He sighed. He'd told his mum about Scorpius and he knew Scorpius had told his entire family, but was he ready to be so public? Could he tell his dad? And then there was the bit of their classmates. Rose and Dora were public and no one seemed to care, but would it be different for him? He rubbed his face gripping the little black stone he'd picked up. He frowned as he noticed how smooth it was.

"Hm..." he muttered, "This is actually pretty cool. Maybe I can use this for Scorpius's birthday necklace."

He put the small black stone into his pocket before rising to his feet and heading back to the quidditch pitch.

* * *

Scorpius was worried about Asteria. He could see the dazed expression on her face as she tried to rattle off what she'd seen on the field. She seemed more exhuasted than usual. She dismissed the rest of the team before grabbing her things to go shower.

"You okay?" he called.

She frowned, glad like her father she was a natural legimens, "Of course, Scorp. Why?"

"You seem exhausted and distracted. Like last time when you stopped eating. And don't think I didn't notice that you skipped lunch and dinner today. How's your stress level?" he demanded.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm fine, Scorp," she replied before switching to the little language they'd created to talk to each other as kids, "Don tru ma, Scorp?" (Don't you trust me, Scorpius?)

He ran his hand through his hair, "Cor tru, Stra, wor." (Of course I trust you, Astra. I'm worried.)

She looked at him sadly. "I'm trying."

"I know," he replied, kissing her forehead, "But, lying about it isn't going to help. Promise me you'll eat something."

She nodded, "I will."

"Promise." he demanded.

"I swear," she replied.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Albus asked, walking in, "I've been waiting for you. I saved you some food since you practiced straight through dinner."

Scorpius grinned at him, brushing his lips with his. "You're so sweet."

He grabbed his bag and headed toward the door.

"Coming, Astra?" Al asked.

"No, I have rounds to make with Potter," she replied, waving them off. Though she didn't miss the glare on Scorpius's face.

"We'll save you some food, yeah?" Scorpius called.

She sighed deeply before plastering a smile on her lips, "Of course. I can't wait to eat it."

If Asteria was honest, the thought of putting anything into her body made her want to vomit. She'd been that way since she became a teenager. She didn't eat when she was stressed or upset. She just didn't have the desire and the thought just made her sick. And she knew one meal a day that she barely nibbled didn’t actually count as a meal. She more snacked then anything else. She pushed the thought aside as she got into the shower, knowing she had fifteen minutes before she was supposed to meet James for rounds.

* * *

James was actually early. Not on purpose though. It was just that Shuang was actually not in their shared Head Common Room for once. It was like she waited in there hoping he'd come out of the his room so she could insult him. He hadn't meant to hurt her. Nor had he meant to hurt Asteria. He didn't think anything much of the little Slytherin girl when they were younger. She'd always seemed reserved when he saw her and aside from the time she spent with his brother he didn't know anything else except that she was a Malfoy.

Then he'd seen her on the Quidditch field her second year and she'd wowed him. She was fast and little and she and her brother worked well together. And then her third year he'd seen her defend his brother like he was her blood. Not even he had been able to protect his brother from the bullying. He'd been impressed with her. He'd been impressed with her when he realized that whenever he saw her she had a book in her hand. He kept hearing her name everywhere. And then last year Lily had been attacked by a group of fourth year Slytherins and he'd watched as all she had to do was step into the girls space and walked Lily out of the group and right upstairs to Gryffindor tower. Every time he'd seen those girls after they'd given Lily a wide berth as though they were afraid. And that's when he began watching her.

She was cold and reserved for the most part, rarely showing any emotion. He had to learn how to read the color of her eyes to see anything. And she was always helping someone when her nose wasn't in a book. And when she was defending someone she was _terrifying_. He could see why she was in Slytherin. She was formidable and sneaky. She knew how to turn any situation in her favour. And once she involved Scorpius or Albus there was no proving that a prank or a hex was to be blamed on her. He'd been amused to see that she hated losing and she was constantly in competition with Isadora Nott, just like he was with Lachlan Nott. He knew when she snapped her eyes would gleam almost silver and she'd spout venom so quickly it was like her tongue was made of razors. And he also knew that she had a fondness for cats. She loved cuddling Nico, his black cat. And he'd seen her own tiny orange kitten, Talon, sitting on her books in the library. And he knew she had a soft spot for very sugary coffee, preferring it to tea in the mornings and a great distaste for pumpkin. And she smelled like pomegranents and old parchment.

He knew all these things and that had gotten her wriggled into his heart. She also hated him. She wasn't easy like the other girls. She was easy to push and filled with beautifully chaotic rage. She didn't make herself look beautiful. She barely wore any make up. She did what she wanted without caring if it looked attractive. She didn't fond over him. And when she laughed it was wild and free. She was real and free. That's why he'd kissed her at the end of last year. He had wanted to taste that freedom.

He'd spent so long being the "perfect" son and big brother. He'd made sure that he worked hard and made his parents proud. He didn't want them to worry about him. He'd busted his ass to get on the quidditch team and worked hard to keep his grades high and be a role model. He knew it was hard for his parents and knew that they sometimes felt like bad parents. He didn't want them to think they were failures. It wasn't Mum's fault that she was an amazing quidditch player or Dad's that he was so good at catching bad guys. James always understood that his parents were important people.

So, instead of goofing off when he wanted to or partying like a normal teenager he'd buckled down and worked hard. He made sure that every correspondence his parents received were about how he excelled. Yeah, sometimes he wished he could let off some steam. Sometimes he wished he could go to normal parties in the forbidden forest or blow off his Head Boy responsibilities or blow off studying to smoke with his friends or just play quidditch. But, it wasn't worth it. Not when he was trying to set an example for Albus and Lily. And where could he rebel when all Albus did was the complete opposite of what was expected of him? The letter from his parents reminded him once again. Albus had been in detention all last week for blowing off class and smoke with Delilah Greengrass and some other Hufflepuffs. He didn't understand how a guy who surrounded himself with such talented witches and wizards could be such a fuck up.

If James was honest, he knew part of the reason he messed with Asteria was because he was jealous of how she defended Albus. He was jealous of the fact that she cared so much for Albus and hated him. The other part was that she was really cute when she was losing her temper. He sighed, looking out of the window. Where was she?

* * *

**Four Months Ago**

_As he walked out of the room he was met with Shuang's hurt gaze. He sighed._

_"So, you've been cheating on me with that stupid Malfoy slut!" she accused._

_"Don't call her that," James said instantly._

_Shuang's eyes narrowed and he sighed, "No. That was the first time, Akira, I promise. Look, I'm sorry, but can we talk about this after the game?"_

_He knew he was going to be in so much trouble, but that didn't mean he could be late to the last game of the season._

_"Just...we can talk later, yeah?" he said._

_She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Jay. We don't have to talk at all."_

_He'd distractedly played the game, barely in it. He knew it wouldn't be long before Asteria caught the snitch and he actually didn't care._

_"JAMES, PAY ATTENTION!" Rose shouted as they whizzed past him._

_He took off after Asteria as she whizzed by. He was gaining speed, but fell back slightly as he noticed the bludger coming directly toward her. He slammed himself against her, pushing her out of the way as the bludger slammed into his bat. He groaned, dropping the bat as he shot his broom down toward the falling figure, barely catching her by her arm. He heard the sickening crack of bones and felt her arm pop out of the socket as he pulled her up onto his broom. She had all ready fainted as he hurried her to the Hospital Wing._

_He'd sat with her with hours after, being allowed to stay there overnight with his prefect privleges when Shuang found him._

_"You sat with her all night?" she spat._

_"Yeah, you charmed a bludger to hit her!" he snapped._

_"She would've been fine! It wasn't actually goign to hit her!" she growled._

_"Do you think the Headmistress would care about that? You attacked her! You're lucky I didn't rat you out! God, Kira, I kissed her. Not the other way around! What were you thinking?" James snapped, "Look, we're done."_

_"Over a little Slytherin slut?" she growled._

_"No, you attacked..." he started, but was cut off by a cold indifferent voice._

_"You really are pathetic, Shuang. So worried about your perfect fairy-tale boyfriend you attacked the girl he kissed?" Malfoy sneered, getting out of her hospital bed._

_She grabbed her things and stood in front of her. "I would hex you and plan to make your life hell, but, Merlin's beard, you're all ready pathetic enough as it is. Newsflash, Shuang, you might want Potter, but the rest of us aren't really into self-loving egotistical playboys."_

_She stalked passed him and James followed. "Malfoy, wait!"_

_She turned and glared, her eyes almost black with hatred, "What do you want, Potter? Haven't you done enough? Just leave me the hell alone."_

* * *

"You're early," she said quietly, pulling him from his memories.

His gaze went down and he realized she was dressed in jeans and a tank top, a cardigan wrapped around her. The tips of her hair seemed to still be wet, as though she'd just gotten out of the shower.

"Sorry I'm a few minutes late," she continued when he didn't reply, feeling awkward, "I had to shower after practice. It's raining."

Right, quidditch practice, he thought as he took her in. He'd never seen her dressed so casually in the castle. She usually wore her robes or uniform. He shrugged.

"Ready for patrol?" he asked, not in the mood to fight tonight.

She nodded, looking a little surprised.

"Course," she whispered, thankful.

Her head was pounding as they walked and James's eyes were on her instead of the cooridors. Her vision was swimming as she wondered what exactly she'd had for breakfast that morning. They climbed up the stairs to the third floor when her vision swam. She swayed slightly and leaned against the wall.

"Are you okay, Malfoy?" James asked.

Her eyes flicked up to his as the dizziness swept through her.

"Yeah, just a little...dizzy," she said quietly, rubbing her temple, "Fuck this migraine is bad."

He moved her hands away and gently massaged her temple, "How long have you had it?"

"It started dull this morning and has been getting worse all day," she said quietly, acutely aware of where he was touching her.

"When's the last time you had water?" he demanded.

"After practice," she replied, moaning as a particularly hard ache passed through her skull.

"Last time you ate?"

"I don't know," she muttered and he pulled back to look at her.

"What does that mean, Malfoy?" he demanded.

"Probably this morning," she repelied.

"Probably?" he cried incrediously, "You don't bloody well know the last time you ate?"

He yanked her roughly, keeping a hand on her as he led her down to the kitchens.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, fighting against him.

"You need to eat," he growled, turning back, his eyes blazing.

She stopped fighting as she saw the look in his eyes. She nodded, looking down. He sighed and let go of her wrist.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

She shrugged, "No, I am."

"Please, let me get you something to eat," he said, quietly, almost pleading.

She nodded, hating that look on his face, and waved him forward. "Lead the way, Potter."

James watched her worriedly as he magicked ingredients to him. He muttered a cooking spell as he started working on a sandwich.

She giggled as she watched him and he looked at her sharply.

“You’re really good at domestic spells there, Potter,” she teased.

”Do you really think my mum would be the doting mother kind?” He teased, “Dad was the domestic and Merlin, Mum couldn’t cook at all. It was learn domestic skills and spells or starve.”

She laughed, genuinely amused as she sipped on the apple juice he’d given her, surprised that he hadn’t assumed pumpkin juice was okay. He grinned, liking the way her eyes glittered, the warm light bouncing off of them.

”Dad was horrendous at cooking when he met Mum,” she said, “But, when he figured out baking he dominated it. Every Christmas I spend all my time baking with him and Scorp.”

”Didn’t you have house elves for that?” He asked.

She smirked, “Of course, but they always had time off at Christmas. Plus, it was our special time with our parents.”

”I thought that would’ve been dark art classes, honestly,” he teased, as he finished.

”Oh, no, those were our off projects,” she replied, easily, “Dad never wanted us to be I’ll prepared for anything.”

He handed her the sandwich and sat down with his, amused, as he took a bite. She thanked him as she took a bite, surprised to realize the tightness in her stomach was gone.

”It’s nice just talking to you,” he said quietly, “I like this not yelling thing.”

She nodded, giving him a soft smile, “Yeah, too bad it’ll happen again later. It’s what we do.”

He chuckled, “I guess.”

As they ate they swapped stories about when they were growing up as kids and lost the time away until she yawned, leaning against James. He looked down at his watch, surprised to see that it was almost 2A.M.

”Let’s get you to bed, Malfoy,” he said quietly.

”Asteria,” she replied, “it’s stupid for us to work together and you keep calling me Malfoy and me call you Potter.”

He nodded, “Okay, Asteria. Let’s go.”

She rose up tiredly, stretching as she waited at the door. She blinked sleepily as they walked down the hall. James was surprised when she started humming and reached out holding one of his fingers. He turned to look at her amused and she quickly moved her hand away.

”Sorry, you were walking really fast,” she whispered.

He smiled and tucked a curl behind her ear, “Don’t be sorry, Asteria.”

”I don’t see you with many girls lately,” she said suddenly.

”I met someone who was really different. And everyone kind of pales in comparison, so what’s the point?” He replied, bluntly.

”oh...” she replied quietly.

”Yeah, too bad she hates me,” he finished, before stopping at the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room, “Goodnight, Asteria.”

”Goodnight...James,” she replied, waving.

* * *

Scorpius shot up from his seat on the sofa in the common room. He groaned as he rubbed his temple. Another nightmare.

He shook slightly as his eyes went up to the common room door opening. His eyes met his twins.

”Where have you been?” He snarled.

She flinched at his tone and took him in, sensing his magic like he could always sense hers. His erratic emotions shuddered in her own body and she moved swiftly forward.

”Wa ro,” she murmured in their language. (What’s wrong?)

”NiMar,” he replied, hugging her tightly, “Stra, Al, de.” (Nightmare. You and Albus, dead.)

She held onto him tightly as his shaking slowed.

”It was a dream, Scorpius,” she murmured, pulling him down so she could rest her forehead against his.

He nodded, swallowing hard.

“Want me to sleep with you tonight?” She asked.

He nodded, needing his sister. She took his hand and led him down to his room, climbing into his bed like when they were kids. He sagged tiredly against her as she held him. They would always protect each other. She sang softly to him, petting his hair as she faded off to sleep.


	5. Teenage Drama

Excitement swirled all around the school as Samhain Ball neared. James was amused to see the excitement on Asteria's face as she helped plan it. She looked happy and he enjoyed this version of her best. It wasn't like the relaxed playful girl he saw during patrols. This was the girl who meant business and wanted to do her best to make things perfect. Her brother basically blurted out her thoughts before she could even finish them giving James a look into the bond the twins shared.

He had caught them talking in an odd little language a few times over the last few weeks and Albus was actually helping the prefects set up. He watched as his brother and Scorpius playfully made plans and wondered how no one had guess that the two were dating. They were grossly obvious. He refocused on the banner he was painting as he felt a pair of eyes on him. Asteria watched him as she talked to Dora and Delilah, giving the two girls orders before she walked over to Shuang and handing the Head Girl all of her checklists.

"Scorpius!" she called.

Scorpius looked up from decorating before rising to his feet and joining her. James frowned and looked at Albus, who looked just as confused by his friends departure.

* * *

Scorpius led the way, only slowing when he felt his sister's hand wrap around his pinky. He gave her an apologetic smile before heading down to the dungeons. He always forgot how little she was and how close he had to keep her. He held her hand, her pace quickening as his slowed. It had been their thing since they were little. She rolled her eyes and led him into the common room and up to her room. Books surrounded her bed and he wondered how she'd gotten away with bringing so many. She accio'd a book and sat on the bed. He joined her and watched as she muttered a locating spell.

The book opened and she frowned, looking at the spell.

"I told you I'd find it," she grimaced.

"A singing curse?" he asked, frowning.

"Remember how when we were little Mum would sing us that song at bed time?" she started, singing softly, " _Come to the woods my fairy ones. Dance with my beauties til day is gone. Slumber now my little doves. Tomorrows day a promised sun. Sleep and dream with fae and wit. And bask in the glow of love."_

"Yeah, it was a spell for us to sleep and dream well," he said quietly.

She nodded, "Yeah. And hearing that woman in the walls reminded me of that. A singing spell."

"They aren't very strong, Astra," he replied, "Mum sang that song every night until she died."

"And we never had nightmares," she pointed out.

"Now we both are," he said, rubbing his face.

"Yours seem a lot worse than mine," she said quietly.

"Yeah, but you're hearing that voice more often than I am," he replied, "Plus, you're a natural Legilimens. If this spell is falling into our minds maybe you can actually fight against it."

She rubbed her arms, "Right, more this week than last. And you're just as trained in Occlumency as I am. If I can figure out what language the song is in maybe I can translate it and figure out what we're hearing is even saying."

"Shouldn't we tell Dad?" he asked, "If something's come into Hogwarts shouldn't he know about it?"

"We don't even know if your dreams are even connected to what we're hearing," she argued, "Why make him worry when we don't actually know what's going on?"

He frowned, "You're just as worried as I am, Astra. You told me yourself you've been getting weird snippets from the boys' minds all year. And the emotions around this place are completely out of whack."

She tucked his hair behind his ear and sighed, "Scorpius, this could all be our powers maturing. Your natural Empathy making it so your absorbing all these bloody hormones and making you have crazy dream. And this could just be what teenage boys _really_ think like. We need more evidence before we waltz into Dad's office and just start spewing about magic songs being sung by an unheard person and dreams about us dying."

"Promise if you can piece together the song or my dreams get worse we at least tell Dad _something_ at Parent's Weekend after the Samhain Ball," he demanded.

She nodded, "Of course."

"Are you actually going to the dance?" he asked, suddenly changing the subject.

She shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, I have a lot of school work to do."

"Not this again," he groaned, "You missed the Mabon Festival in Hogsmeade last month. You can't miss Samhain."

She rolled her eyes, "Why not? Come on, it's not like I'm going to have a date anyway."

Scorpius snorted, "If you stopped being such a bitch maybe guys would hit on you."

She got up off the bed and stared at him, "If boys can't handle me at my worst what makes you think they deserve me at my best?"

He raised a brow, "And I've noticed you've been coming to bed really late at night lately?"

She felt her cheeks heat up slightly as she thought of James's blue eyes. She thought about how intense they'd be as she talked about a book she read or any idea she had. She liked that he really listened to her. She liked that his nose would wrinkle when he was confused and he'd ask more questions as his eyes narrowed while tried to put his thoughts into words. She could almost see his crocked grin when he was amused and the small smirk that never seemed to leave his face when he teased her.

She'd been seeing more of his patterns lately with all the time they'd been spending together patrolling. She knew when he was irritated or frustrated he'd run his hands through his hair, making it messier than it usually was. She knew that when he was nervous or trying to control himself he'd start to pace and his voice would come out in growls as though his teeth were clenched. She knew that when he really wanted to hit someone or yell his entire body would tense up and he'd stay in a foul mood for hours after. That's when she disliked and wanted him the most. She wanted to know what was crawling beneath the surface of the golden boy and that made her push. That was when they would usually start fighting and she'd end their patrol early.

"Hello, earth to Astra," Scorpius called and she realized she'd been sitting beside her twin thinking about James Potter for a little too long. Her head popped up and she shot up.

"I have to get to patrols. You good?" she asked, looking into his face.

"Can I walk you to your patrol?" he asked, pouting.

She laughed, "Sure."

She held onto his pinky as they walked, humming quietly to herself as they moved. Scorpius joined the humming their magic vibrating around them as they both started singing the little lullaby. The twins hadn't felt so light and happy in a long time. They felt like kids again as they moved.

But, it was short lived. At the end of the hall, surrounded by a group of other students stood James and Shuang having a shouting match. Asteria froze, noting the tension all over James's body. He flinched back as Shaung's finger jabbed into his chest. Dora, Delilah, and Albus walked over to them, both looking put out.

"What's wrong?" Scorpius asked.

"They're arguing about Potter cheating on her last year," Dora explained, pointedly looking at Asteria.

"Why hasn't anyone tried to stop them?" Scorpius asked, frowning.

Dora pursed her lips, "We tried, but she's being a prat, and her little goons aren't helping."

Before anyone else could say anything Scorpius felt Asteria tugging him forward by his finger. She broke through the group of students with her friends at her back.

Asteria flicked her wand, muttering a spell forcing the two apart. She placed herself between the two Heads, still holding onto Scorpius's finger. James let out a harsh breath and he looked down at the top of her brown curls.

"Of course, you're here," Shuang sneered.

Asteria let out a bark of laughter. "It's good to see you're still as pathetic as ever."

"What's wrong, Shuang?" Scorpius chimed in, that famous Malfoy smirk on both twin's faces, "Mad your golden boy doesn't want in your knickers anymore?"

"Fuck you, bummer!" Shuang growled.

Asteria's hand shot out and she slapped the Head Girl firmly, her voice cold, eyes slate grey, "Get. A. Grip. You're an embarrassment. Collect yourself. Standing out here screaming at James Potter like you're some lovesick prat rather than Head Girl of the bloody school."

"You think you're so much better than all of us, _Malfoy,_ " Shuang spat,her wand up to stand between them, "When really you're Dad's a pathetic Death Eater and everyone knows Malfoys are inbred dark wizards. They should've let your family rot in Azkahban and _killed_ you and your brother before you become monsters just like your parents."

Asteria froze as James pushed passed them and faced Shuang. His voice was controlled, but she could hear the rage beneath it.

"That's enough, Akira," he said, coldly, "Yell at me, call me whatever you'd like, but you're not going to talk to other students like that when you're the person they're supposed to be looking to as a Mentor. You should be ashamed of yourself. Without the Malfoys none of us would be here today. Without the Malfoys my entire family and the family of Longbottom and Scammander would be dead. Without the Malfoys Voldemort would control all of this and half the students here wouldn't be allowed to study magic. They saved my father. Prejudices aren't supposed to be what you or I share to any student here. We are more than our houses. My brother's in Slytherin. My cousins in the other two houses. I don't think they're any less than you or I because we're in Gryffindor. And for someone who I dated I really wonder if you cared for me at all or you'd know how important unity is to me."

Albus was watching his brother as he found the stricken features of the twins. He could see the tears in Scorpius's eyes as Asteria gripped his finger. Albus moved forward and put his arm around the twins. Scorpius instantly turned into his arms and buried his face into his boyfriend's neck as Asteria rubbed her brother's back. Albus looked at his brother, the man about two inches taller than him and realized he really didn't know who his brother was now. He didn't realize that James felt that way about anyone.

Tears sprung into Shuang's eyes as she looked at the students around her as though she hadn't expected it.

"Jay, I just..." she started, "It's not fair! You really hurt me and then you can just go around ignoring me like I'm _nothing_! For a silly little bookworm who thinks she's better than us even though her father's a coward!"

"Enough!" James shouted, the rage coming out in that one word.

Asteria pulled away from Scorpius then, knowing that if someone didn't step in with a level head wands would be out. She stood between them and gently caressed James's jaw with her fingers forcing his gaze down to take her in. James's rage lowered as he saw the gentle grey of a pearl. She shook her head gently and she watched the tension leave his shoulders. She smiled softly, turning around to face Shuang. The girl's face was filled jealousy and Asteria sighed. As she opened her mouth though she could see the other 4 Slytherin prefects from 6th and 7th year walking toward the group.

"Go back to your dorms. There's nothing to see here," Lachlan Nott barked as he walked toward the group, his sister in tow behind him. The older Slytherin prefect glared, "Now, or I'll start deducting points."

James sighed as he met Lachlan's gaze.

"Really, Potter?" he sneered, "A public spectacle and yet you two are always preaching about Prefects being on their best behaviours?"

"Merlin," Zahara Zabini scoffed, looking at Shuang and her other Gryffindor friends, "Don't you look awful?"

Nelly Parkinson, her cousin, sneered, "Publicly begging a boy for attention? Isn't that a little desperate? How utterly pathetic."

"You should scutter off," Lachlan called waving her away before shoving his hands in his pockets, "Don't need to involve the professors over a lover's spat, yeah?"

Lachlan's light green eyes took in Asteria as Shuang stalked off.

"In trouble again, Little Star?" Lachlan teased.

Her eyes filled with tears and Lachlan frowned. "We could torture them if you want?"

She hiccupped a laugh, taking a finger in her hand as she smiled up at the brunette, "Thank you, Lach."

"No, big deal," he replied, kissing the top of her forehead, "Let's go back to the common room. Think all of us need a round butter beer and House pride."

The others muttered in agreement, heading down the hall once more, but Asteria shook her head. "No, thanks. I have to finish my patrol with Potter."

He nodded and smirked backing away bowing toward her, "Whatever you say, Malfoy. Always your man, Miss."

She turned to her brother and hurried over, hugging him tightly. The twins gripped each other tightly for a few minutes as Albus and James stood awkwardly.

"Thanks for defending them," Albus muttered, his shoulders moving up to skim his short black hair.

James rubbed the back of his neck before looking up at the ceiling, "Well, Mum would've said the same thing. And what kind of Gryffindor would I be if I didn't say something?"

Before they could say another word Asteria and Scorpius moved apart.

"Thank you, Potter," Scorpius said, attached to his sister by their hands, looking up at James, "I know we don't talk very much, but it was really appreciated the way you defended my sister and I. We won't forget it soon."

"No big deal, Malfoy, since you're dating my brother and all," James muttered. He sighed and looked at Asteria, "Look, we don't have to do patrols tonight."

She rolled her eyes, "It's fine. I'm not going to let you do the patrol by yourself."

"Scor, ka Al?" she asked, turning to her brother. (Scorp, you okay with Al?)

He nodded, hugging her before taking Albus's hand and following the other Slytherins to their common room.

"You sure you're okay to do patrols?" Dora asked, raising a brow, "I can do your shift this once. She said a lot of awful things about your dad."

"Yeah, well, not the worst I've heard," she replied, quietly, "I'll be fine. I'm a big girl. You better get down there before you can't get into the Slytherin common room. Lach will lock you out on purpose."

"Yeah, he's an arsehole. How our parents ever had such a wild animal I'll never know," she scoffed, "I'll see you later?"

She nodded, "Of course."

Once they were alone Asteria didn't look at James. She was acutely aware of the tingle she still felt in her fingertips from touching the Gryffindor Golden Boy and she couldn't bare to meet his gaze. He followed behind her, watching her. How often was she used to hearing her parents and grandparents insulted? How often did people speculate that she was a dark witch to her face? Kissing her had just made a bigger target on her back.

"I'm sorry she said those things to you," James said quietly, looking down at his hands in shame.

Asteria looked over her shoulder, her eyes a warm pewter as she took him in. He could see confusion, sadness and something else flickering in that look before the mask fell again.

"Thank you for defending us," she replied, "I don't care about me, but Scorpius...he's sensitive. I don't like when people say things to make him feel horrible."

"I feel that way about Albus, but I don't think I do as good a job as you do," he muttered.

"Albus doesn't need to be defended," she said quietly, "He needs someone to understand that he's going through a lot. And that being the son of the Boy-Who-Lived and the greatest Chaser this side of the Hemisphere and the brother of Hogwart's Golden Boy don't have to define him."

"Albus doesn't have to prove anything to us," he said, surprised.

She looked at him as though she were looking at a dumb animal that was cute, "You don't think so. But, he's in Slytherin. We value the value we make for others. I could care less about what this entire school thinks of me, but if I ever did anything to make my father or brother or yo-make them ashamed of me I would feel lost and broken too."

James scoffed as he realized that Malfoy knew his brother better than he did. She had a deeper understanding of her brother than their entire family did. When did James stop being Albus's best friend? When had he stopped looking to him?

"So you're basically saying I don't know who my brother is because I don't _try_ enough with him?" James growled, "He doesn't _talk_ to any of us. Not my dad, not my mum, and sure as _shit_ not _me._ We only know he's dating Scorpius because I caught them making out, but it looks pretty normal to you. When did you find out your brother was seeing your best friend? When was the last time Scorpius kept an entire life separated from you and your dad?"

She didn't know where the anger was coming from, but she didn't like it. She pursed her lips and walked away from him. "Forget it, James. I wanted to spend some time with you because Shuang said some pretty horrid things to you, but if you're just going to be a giant git I'll find something else to do and you can finish the patrol."

She flicked her wand, calling, " _Agglutinata."_

She stalked away as James tried to follow when he realized his shoes were stuck to the floor.

* * *

Albus was worried as he held Scorpius on the floor in front of their beds. Their dorm was small with only him, Scorpius, and Parkinson sleeping in there, but the two boys had kept their relationship off each other's beds so far.

"Are you okay?" Albus asked, running his fingers through Scorpius's perfectly quaffed hair. Scorpius smiled up at him.

"Yeah, it happens. You've been there. I'm really just thinking about how weird that all was," he said, kissing the inside of Albus's wrist.

"What do you mean?" Albus asked.

"Their emotions were just weird," he replied, intertwining their fingers, "Your brother was _pissed_. When we first got there he was filled with shame and guilt, but then once we got involved I felt regret, rage and affection. And Shuang was filled with jealous rage when she looked at Astra."

Albus frowned, "That doesn't make sense though. She was the one who keeps forcing them to patrol together."

Scorpius shrugged, "I mean, it could be that she was hoping they'd make each other miserable. If she's mad at Astra and your brother it makes sense."

"I guess," Albus replied, kissing Scorpius's hand, "We'll just ask Astra when she gets back, yeah?"

Scorpius nodded, smiling up at him, "Kiss me, you fool, and make me forget all my troubles."

Albus laughed before leaning down to brush his lips with Scorpius's. "You're ridiculous. You know that, right?"

Scorpius smirked, "You love me that way."

The two boys smiled against each others lips before they melted into another kiss, wanting nothing, but to wash that day away.

* * *

James finally found her in the library. She was sitting at a table, her head buried in a book as her hand flew through her notes. Several other books were open and stacked around her and on her shoulder her tiny cat curled up, nuzzling into her owner's neck. His eyes narrowed as he noticed Nico curled up on one of the books. He glared at the cat. _Traitor,_ he mouthed, stopping in front of the desk. Nico jumped up and purred, wrapping around James's legs.

Asteria's eyes came up and she sighed, "What do you want, Potter?"

"I came to apologize," he answered.

"I'm done with your apologies since you don't ever learn from them," she sneered, her eyes moving back to the book, "Go away, Golden Boy. You defended me, you don't owe me anything. Now, leave."

"Asteria, come on..." he started.

"Potter, when will you learn social cues?" she barked, "Do I look like I want company? Do I look like I want to have a chat?"

"Yeah, I guess, unless I'm Lachlan Nott I'm not worth any of your time," he growled.

Her eyes narrowed before she smirked, "Is that a hint of jealousy I hear there, Potter? Mad that I'd rather spend time with Nott then you?"

She got up, moving the small cat from her shoulder to the table. She barely reached his chest, but she seemed almost bigger than him in this moment. He scoffed.

"Please, you don't like pretty boys like Nott," he countered.

She raised a brow, "Oh, really? I guess you aren't my type either, Potter, you're quite pretty yourself. Maybe you and Lachlan can enjoy each other."

"Miss Malfoy!" Professor Longbottom called from the door, smiling, "There you are."

"Excuse me, Potter," she said, flicking her hair behind her shoulder before packing her things up and heading out to the Herbology teacher.

Asteria followed Professor Longbottom to the greenhouse where she happily took some of the new books he'd gotten so she could read up it for potions. She tried to focus on what the professor was saying, but her mind kept going back to eyes that turned to the dark blue of the sea when they were angry. She tried to stop thinking of the aggression beneath the kind disposition. She dismissed herself from Longbottom's office plotting a way to make sure she avoided James Potter at all cost. All she wanted him to do in that library was kiss her and that wasn't what she should have wanted when they were fighting, but she couldn't help liking that a part of him was jealous.

As she neared the common room she froze, turning to hear the song again. It was louder than usual tonight and she recognized the language this time. French.

 _"Cupidon, cupidon envoyez-moi/Amant, amant, viens vers moi./Amant, amant, aime-moi./Amant, amant, obéis-moi."_ the voice hissed through the corridor.

She froze, listening to it as it grew louder, before swinging around to stare at the opening door. She gawked as Albus walking out of the dark passageway, his eyes opened and glazed over.

"Al?" she called. She called his name a few times as he walked toward the singing. She frowned, realizing he was still asleep. She muttered a levitation spell and maneuvered Albus back through the common room, shutting the door, silencing the singing. She let his body down on the sofa before sitting in front of it, her face in her hands. What the hell was that? She stared out into the common room fire and knew. They'd have to tell their dad about this.


	6. Samhain Ball

Isadora pulled out the new schedule for the next week.

"Okay, now, with changing some of the trainings and a lot of our prefect shifts and Dela's obligation with that stupid Herbology club," she announced.

"Hey!" Delilah complained.

Dora gave her a pointed look before continuing, "...we should be able to keep an eye on Albus for this week and be completely okay for the ball and break the enchantment by next weekend."

"You sure we shouldn't try to find out who it is?" Delilah asked, looking at Scorpius worriedly.

Scorpius's grey eyes were the color of storm clouds as he glared at the wall of the Slytherin common room, "If I find out who it is I'll make sure they're screaming for forgiveness forever."

Albus chuckled and kissed his cheek, "You jealous is really terrifying."

"It's not about being jealous. It's the idea of consent. How dare they just entice you with a love-spell without your consent?" he snapped.

Asteria looked over the schedule, noting the changes before looking at her brother. "You heard Dad. It's harmless. It's probably a silly first year who found a book of love spells and wanted to go to the ball with Al. You know they never last long."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and pulled the schedule to him. "Aren't we supposed to refrain from patrolling with housemates?"

"Yeah, but if we switch it's not as big of a deal," Dora explained, "No biggie. And Shuang isn't really fighting with us right now since the whole thing with Potter."

Asteria pointedly ignored the conversation as she looked over the letter from her father once more. Scorpius took the letter in his hand and chuckled as he read it again.

" _'Try not to kill either Potter; The inquiry at work isn't worth it'_. I love that man."

"We're going to be late to meet Coyne in Hogsmeade," Delilah announced, jumping up to her feet, "You guys ready?"

Scorpius and Albus rose to their feet, following the Hufflepuff.

"You sure you don't want to come, Astra?" Albus asked as the stood by the door.

"All good. I have a paper to finish for Ancient Runes. I'll keep Dora company until Rose comes from quidditch practice," she called, waving at the three.

Dora smiled, grabbing her bag as Asteria stood from her seat, tossing her own bag over her shoulder, heading out to go up to the library.

"Thanks for covering my shifts with Potter this week," Asteria whispered quietly.

Dora frowned, "You should really tell your brother and Al about this."

"There's nothing to tell," she growled.

Dora snorted, "Oh, please, I'm in Ravenclaw, remember? I'm smarter than all that. I've seen the two of you together on patrols. You've been keeping him under control when he starts to get mad. And the way he just relaxed when you made him look at you? That's not the normal reaction of someone who isn't completely smitten with another person. And you don't argue at all when I've spotted you in the hall. You're usually smiling which is completely unlike you. You guys kissed last year. Maybe you want to kiss again this year. But denying it isn't going to help anyone."

"That kiss was a stupid mistake and now it's just complicated everything. I respect Ja-Potter," she continued, "He's different than what I thought he was and I can admit that. It doesn't mean I'm infatuated with him or that I think about snogging him in every..."

"Who are we snogging?" Lachlan's voice drawled, as he tossed and arm around his sister and took Asteria's hand in his.

Asteria grinned, adjusting her hand so she was gripping his last three fingers. "Well, it seems most of my friends are snogging! Dora's snogging a Weasley. Scorpius a Potter. Dela a few boys if I remember properly. And what about your snogging habits? How is Ryder?"

Lachlan grinned like a little boy thinking about his girlfriend. She was being homeschooled this last year, training with her parents, River Lestrange and Charlie Weasley, to be a dragon tamer. He thought of her pretty red hair and grey eyes before nuzzling his sister and her best friend.

"She's good. Sad she couldn't come back this year," he replied, "Speaking of, I keep getting asked to the ball. And I've been told by Miss Ryder in not the nicest words that if I go with anyone who could end up snogging me at the end of the night I'll be dragon bait. So, seeing as you and I are stag for this, Malfoy, want to go to the ball?"

Asteria raised a brow as she took Lachlan in. "Are you mad? What makes you think I have even the slightest desire to go to the ball?"

"Oh, come off it. All your friends are going to be there _and_ I'll owe you one forever because really I want to go, but I don't actually want a real date," he explained.

Dora rolled her eyes before her face obscured by thick, unruly brown hair. Dora laughed, hugging her girlfriend back tightly.

"I just saw you this morning, what's gotten into you?" she asked, playfully.

The two Slytherins stepped back making barfing faces to each other.

"Uh oh," Lachlan said, smirking, "Don't look, but Potter looks deliciously rattled right now."

Asteria looked up to find James's eyes glaring at her fingers gripping Lachlan's.

James hated to admit it, but he was jealous as he looked down at where Asteria had a hold on Lachlan's hand. He was angry that she'd managed to avoid him the entire week and all he could think about was her with Nott in some dark corner.

"Malfoy, can I talk to you for a minute?" he demanded.

"For what, Potter?" she replied, trying not to roll her eyes.

Dora, Rose and Lachlan stared at the two before Dora coughed.

"We're going to be late to meet the others, Rosie," she whispered, tugging her hand, "I'll see you later, Mafoy."

Rose waved back to her cousin and the two Slytherins. Lachlan cleared his throat and brushed his lips against Asteria's knuckles, "See you tomorrow, yeah?"

She grimaced and he pouted, "Come on, Star, I will owe you eternally."

"You all ready owe me eternally for a ton of things!" she exclaimed, before huffing, "Fine, whatever. I'll see you then."

"Good!" he called, kissing her cheek before disappearing.

She turned back to catch James's glare. "You've been avoiding me."

"No, I haven't," she replied, instantly.

"Why have all your patrols changed then?" he demanded.

"I'm busy?" she replied, like it was the most obvious reason in the world, "Contrary to your belief, Potter, my world doesn't revolve around prefect duties with _you_."

His eyes narrowed, "What's going on with you and Nott? He's dating my cousin!"

She scoffed, "Not that it's any of your bloody business, but I'm going to the ball with him because Ryder doesn't want him to with someone else that he will intentionally snog. And seeing as he's like my big brother I highly doubt I'll be finding a dark corner to make out with him!"

James's eyes flashed, "Wouldn't put it passed you! Aren't all Slytherin girls eager? We all hear about what you do with the older Slytherin boys!"

"Are you just jealous that I'd rather be crucio'd than _ever_ be caught dead snogging the likes of you, _Potter?"_ she snapped, turning the hurt she felt at that into rage.

"That's right, gang bangs are more your style, right?" he sneered.

She slapped him hard and he froze, seeing the pain in her eyes. They'd all heard about her being cornered by several boys first year. They'd attacked her and she'd used a dark curse to keep them at bay. Since then the boys had been expelled and all the other boys had given her a wide berth. It hadn't stopped girls from using the incident to call her a slag.

"Gryffindors," she spat, her teeth gritted, rage in her eyes, "You're all the same. Hiding behind your _wonderful_ _bravery._ Your _courage_ and your fight for the underdog. I'm the Dark witch, but at least I don't pretend that I'm some good person. At least when I'm cruel I do it in the open. I don't have some false sense that I'm a good witch. But, I wasn't attacked by Slytherins was I? No. I was attacked by the other houses. Wizards who thought because my family is fallen from grace that I was to be treated like rubbish. So, yeah, if I'm a whore so be it. A slag. A bitch. A cunt. A twat. I don't care what any of you think of me."

She turned and walked away and he grabbed her wrist, feeling like the lowest of trash.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, "I just..."

Tears brimmed her eyes and he froze, feeling lower than a germ. He'd made her cry. Again. Why couldn't he stop making her cry?

"Asteria...I shouldn't have..." he started.

"Go to the devil, Potter," she whispered, tears choking her voice. She pushed him away and turned hurrying away.

* * *

James still felt like dirt as he dressed for the ball. He hadn't chosen a date and honestly, part of him wanted to stay in his dorm. But, he knew as Head Boy he had to show up. He fixed his dress robes as he looked around at the students from year 4 and up, excitedly entering the large ball room. He froze as he watched his brother and friends enter room. Rose and Nott were dressed in matching blue and gold dresses, giggling as they walked with Scorpius and Albus as their respective dates. Delilah ran in behind them in a lime green dress, amused as she moved. But, once he found her, he couldn't move his gaze away from Asteria.

She looked beautiful. She wore a flowing slate blue gown, a long slit coming up her thigh as she moved, quickly hidden when she stood still. Flowing bell sleeves hid her hands and her hair was twisted up. She had on several necklaces. One was the triple moon symbol close to her neck, the next a long silver necklace hitting her abdomen an emerald gleaming, and she wore dangling moon earrings. She looked like what he thought a moon-goddess would look like. Beside her in his dress-robes stood Lachlan and James had to stop the jealousy from rearing its ugly head.

He watched as she kept a tight grip on Lachlan's fingers before he brushed his lips against her forehead and she moved over to Scorpius, holding his fingers. He frowned, wondering what that was about.

"She does that when she's nervous or really comfortable," a deep voice rumbled behind him after a few minutes.

James practically jumped out of his skin as he turned to look at Lachlan.

"The hand-holding thing," he explained, relaxing, "We were all so much taller than her so she'd grab our hands so we'd slow down. Now I'm pretty sure it's a comfort thing."

"Why are you telling me this?" James demanded.

"Because you've spent the entire week being a miserable arse and she's spent the entire week quiet and reserved. I haven't seen her so relaxed since you two started doing your patrols. But, I'm not stupid. I realize when something is clearly going on between two people. You're both so painfully obvious," Lachlan explained, "Well, I mean, Dora had to point it out first, but after that. And then she spent all last night hiding in her room instead of playing games with us or finishing homework so whatever happened yesterday probably wasn't cute."

James glared, "Are you here to lecture me? I know I was a git last night. I don't need you reminding me, Nott."

”No,” Nott said easily, shrugging, “I just came to tell you that you’re a fucking idiot. She likes you. And she doesn’t like anyone. Trust me. She spent the entire day pouting and sulking. And pretending to be happy. So you better go ask her to dance and tell her how drop dead gorgeous she looks because let’s face it, Potter, Star is definitely way out of your league.”

”Why do you call her that?” He said, suddenly annoyed again, even at the reassurance that she liked him.

“She’s named after the titan goddess of the stars and oracles. Dad and Aunt Astoria always called her ‘Star’ when she was a baby. I’m probably the only one who remembers,” he said with a shrug, “Stop being so jealous, Potter. Seriously, Asteria Malfoy is the last woman on this planet who will put up with it. And you'd be a fool to ever think she wasn't worth it all. She'll drive you mad, but she'll be the most loyal woman." he said, saying too much, but figuring if Potter was stupid enough not to realize Malfoy was worth it he'd have to spell it out, "A lion may roar to protect their pride, but a snake will squeeze the threat to death. Now, go ask her to dance or that dress is just a waste."

Lachlan bowed his head politely and walked away. James hated that he knew Lachlan was right. But, how was he supposed to just ask her to dance when he'd offended her more than once lately. He'd been a giant arse. He glared, downing butter beer as he watched her dance with her friends and other boys in her year. He also saw her dance with guys in his own house. He twitched as he watched as McLaggen danced and chatted with her. A charming smile played on her face even as he watched McLaggen step on her feet more than once. He sighed, heading toward her knowing that even if she wouldn't talk to him he could at least get her away from McLaggen's deadly feet.

"May I cut in?" James said, tapping on McLaggen's shoulder.

McLaggen looked at him indignantly before smiling.

"Of course, Potter. Malfoy, I'll see you later?" he said, loudly.

James smirked as he saw the tight smile on Asteria's face as she nodded brightly, "Talk to you later."

James quickly pulled her into his arms and turned them, leading, into the dance. As they danced he watched the cold expression on her face.

"It's polite to talk to your partner while you dance," James said, gently as he twirled her.

When she came back she glared at him, "I didn't realize you were so well-versed in old traditions. I thought that was only for filthy pureblood elitist."

He sighed, "Ah, so she does speak."

She rolled her eyes and went through the next few steps before coming back to him. "What do you want, James?"

"To apologize," he replied.

"Aren't you tired of constantly apologizing? Because I'm quite exhausted of listening to your apologies," she replied.

"You drive me mad," he hissed.

"Then why keep talking to me?" she growled, pulling away as the song ended and curtsying before taking off toward the courtyard.

James sighed and followed behind her, "Will you stop and let me finish!"

She turned, the full moon light spilling over her. James froze, staring at her. This is what Dad meant when he said when he saw Mum at the Yule Ball he just _knew_. Asteria practically glowed in the moonlight as she stood in the courtyard. She looked like an avenging goddess as he could see wisps of curls beginning to frame her face. Her cheeks were flushed with emotion and from the heat of dancing. And James had to wonder what she'd look like flushed with need. Her chest was heaving as though she were holding herself back.

"You're infuriating," he growled, "You yell at me when no one else dares to. You act like everything I do is less impressive then anything you've ever done. You fight me on _everything_ and you insult me at every bloody turn. You pull this rage out of me like no one else can. You're maddening and infuriating and Merlin, I want to shake you sometimes."

"Oh, that's a great way to start this!" she spat, "If I'm so horrid then why continuing standing in my presence, Oh great one!"

"Merlin, _shut up!"_ he growled, cupping her face and kissing her hard.

She gaped up at him as he pulled away, caressing her cheeks as he stared down at her. Her chest heaved with the intensity of his gaze. She bit her lip, trying to read the expression on his face as it softened. He rested his forehead against hers.

"You drive me mad, but you also make me feel like I can be passionate and have fun. You say stupid things that make me think about them for hours while I try to figure out where the nonsense is even coming from. And all I want to do is sit down with you for hours and figure out what makes you passionate and what makes you angry and what makes you sad and what makes you tick and mostly what makes you smile. Every little thing about you infuriates me and fascinates me all at once," he whispered, "No one has ever challenged me to think outside my own mind like you do."

Her gaze was unreadable as he bared is soul to her and even though it made him anxious he continued.

"I keep hurting you because I really don't know what it is you want. I don't even know how to get you to want to talk to me and when you do I just don't want you to stop. And I get so jealous watching Lachlan and Albus make it so easy to talk and touch you. Because I can't," he whispered, dejectedly.

She cupped his cheek and brushed her thumb across his lips, watching him thoughtfully. "I want to be treated like a person, James. I want you to _ask_ me things and _listen_ openly like I listen to you. I want you to trust me. It's not so hard."

He swallowed hard, "You're just so hard to read. I don't want to mess this up."

She pressed her lips to his gently, but firmly. James returned her kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. James slowly pulled away, taking a deep breath, his eyes taking her in. Asteria gave him that familiar Malfoy smirk.

"Does that make things a little clearer, Potter?" she asked, teasingly, her nose pressed against his.

He chuckled, his voice breathy as he nuzzled her nose, "A little more, yeah."

"I want to see what this is," she said quietly, "You drive me mad and I think you're a git. But, you are begrudgingly charming."

Before he could reply she heard the singing again. She pulled away from James and turned to look back at the castle. James moved passed her and headed into the castle.

"James, where are you going?" she called, following behind him.

"Don't you hear that?" he asked, suddenly, "I have to...I have to follow it."

She frowned, "You can hear that?"

He nodded, his face distracted. He took quick strides through the halls, leaving Asteria to practically run to keep up.

"Potter, stop!" she called, the heels making her slower than usual.

He kept moving as though something was pulling him. She reached out and gripped his hand, tugging hard. James turned and looked down at her, seeing the way her hair fell across the left side of her face. He gently reached out, tucking it behind her ear as he blinked hard.

"Jamey?" she called, looking up at him, worriedly, "Are you okay?"

He shut his eyes and groaned softly as though he were coming back to himself. "Where are we? Why are we out here?"

"You don't remember?" she asked, gently, her eyes a liquid silver as she looked up at him worriedly.

He shook his head. "No, I just kept thinking I had to follow someone..."

"Astra?" Scorpius called from down the hall.

She turned, still keeping a grip on James's hand as she saw her brother holding up a passed out Albus.

"What happened?" James demanded, hurrying over to his brother.

"I don't know,' Scorpius cried, "I had to knock him out."

James took Albus from Scorpius and laid him on the floor.

"Wa hap, Scor?" she called softly, forcing her brother's worried gaze from Albus's passed out body to his sister's eyes. (What happened, Scorpius?)

"Soso sta. Al fol. Al no red. No cho," he replied, his voice sad and distracted. (We heard the song. Albus followed it and wouldn't stop. I had no choice.)

"Can you two stop talking nonsense and explain to me why my brother fainted!" James shouted, checking his brother's vitals.

"Someone's charmed him with a love spell," Asteria explained, digging in her brother's robes for her bag, "He hears this song and follows it. We asked my dad about it and he said it should blow over after the dance. We think it's just some silly girl who has a crush on him."

She started digging through the bag, going deeper than she probably should've been able to.

"You all knew that someone hexed him and no one told anyone? You're both prefects!" he lectured.

She gave him a dry look, "We're not stupid, Potter. We took the necessary precautions. And honestly, it's a love spell. Barely strong enough to entice him anywhere. It's harmless."

"Harmless?" James barked, "Your brother knocked him out!"

"Stra, sor," Scorpius whispered. (Astra, I'm sorry.)

She smiled up at him, before pulling out a vial. She opened it and put it under Albus's nose. The boy jumped up and looked at the group around him.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry!" Scorpius cried, hugging Albus tightly. Albus hugged him back.

Albus chuckled, "Don't be. I don't know what you did, but I probably deserved it."

Scorpius pulled back, tears in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

Albus kissed him gently, "Course I am, muppet."

James frowned, his brain going to the matter at hand when he realized Albus was fine, "A student is using love spells we need to find out who."

"James, will you please just trust me to know that he'll be fine? The spell isn't strong. It'll fade!" Asteria demanded.

"My brother's been spelled. I'm sorry I'm not exactly excited to leave it at that! He could have gotten hurt. People do stupid things under love spells!" he argued, stepping closer to her.

"People do stupid thing _not_ under love spells," she said, pointedly.

His cheeks went red, his black hair spilling across his forehead as he stared down at her.

"What if it was Scorpius, Asteria? Would you let it go?" he demanded.

"If you told me you had it under control _yes_ I would because I trust that unlike most of our peers you actually know how spells work. I _trust_ that you aren't the useless Golden Boy I assumed you are. Also, I would trust you if you were versed in dark spells. Or have you forgotten who our father is?" she replied.

James stood as close as possible to her as his eyes narrowed. "You are such a fucking liar. You and I both know you would find whoever casted the spell and hex them."

She tensed at that knowing he was right. Albus and Scorpius watched the two, frowning. Scorpius watched fascinated, but Albus was just confused.

"Regardless," she replied, pursing her lips, acutely aware of him, forgetting all about her brother and best friend.

James scoffed, his face nearing hers, "You all ready found the magical residue and set a counter curse. Typical Slytherin. Lecturing _me_ about honesty and trust when you've all ready plotted way ahead of me."

She raised herself up and met his eyes, indifferently, "I don't know what you're talking about. Whether I took care of it or not is besides the point."

"Asteria, are you seriously going to pretend like you aren't just boldly lying to me?" he growled.

"Stra, wan red Jay?" Scorpius butted in, getting tense by how close James was to her. (Astra, want me to stop James?)

She felt her face burn slightly as she stepped away from James.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? During patrol?" she asked, quietly, losing her aggressive stance. Too much had happened and the both of them were too wound up. This was going to end badly if she didn't stop him now.

"Are you actually coming to patrol?" he demanded, still angry.

She nodded. "I promise."

He sighed, the tension leaving him.

"Fine," he replied, looking up at the ceiling before glaring at Albus, "Next time someone hexes you let me know. You could've gotten hurt, Al."

Albus felt his face burn with embarrassment and surprise at how upset James seemed to be.

"I'm sorry," he said, quietly, "But, seriously, it's not a big deal."

"Until it is," James replied, his body tensing with annoyance.

Asteria put a gentle hand on James and he looked down at where her hand laid, before meeting her eyes. She took in his tired gaze, squeezing gently. He wanted to lean down and kiss her, but instead he turned away heading back to the party.

"Go to bed. All of you," he muttered, "We don't need anymore excitement."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I still have no idea what this story is. I know the plot, but I keep wanting to just write little ficlets during the times I'm not showing lol. I really do just love these characters.


	7. Interludes

Scorpius waited until Albus was fully asleep beside him to turn to his sister.

"Why were you with Potter?" Scorpius demanded, quietly.

"We were talking," she replied, easily.

"He seemed pretty comfortable with you," he accused.

Her eyes narrowed, "What are you trying to say, Scorpius? Be plain. I don't have time for your vague accusations."

"Is something going on between you?" he asked.

She snorted, "Don't be ridiculous."

"Am I being ridiculous?" he replied, "You've been acting strangely. You know you can tell me if you like him, right?"

She sighed and looked up at the tapestries. "I don't know if I like him, Scorp. But, I want to see if I _can_."

"Albus might kill you," he whispered, amused.

She snickered, "Yeah, I guess, but we fight _all_ the time, Scorpius. It's not like with you and Albus. You two are best friends and completely adore each other. All James and I do is fight."

"It can't be _all_ you do," he said, playfully, "He seemed like he was upset that you didn't talk to him."

She rested her head on her knees and looked at him. "Yeah, well, I'm not really used to people wanting to plot with me. I usually just make a plan or follow one."

He chuckled, "Sounds like he wants to be your partner."

She snorted, ruffling his hair as he leaned off his bed to look at her.

"Your hairs getting long," she said softly.

"I think I'm going to keep it shoulder length for awhile. What do you think?" he asked.

"It'll be a good look for you," she replied, resting back.

"What _are_ we going to do about the spell?" he said, suddenly.

"Exactly what we were going to do before," she replied, "I'm going to do a knot spell to counter it and make it into a bracelet for Albus. I'll do it tomorrow while on my patrol with Ja-Potter."

"Need to keep your hands busy?" he teased, wiggling his brows.

She snickered, flicking him. "Shut up. _I'm_ not the horny teenager who skulks in alcoves around the school to make out with my boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy."

"Excuse me," he scoffed, "I _do not_ skulk. I am quite offended, Asteria Malfoy."

The twins giggled softly rousing a sleepy Albus.

"Why are you two still up?" he muttered, nuzzling closer to Scorpius.

"Just talking, sweet boy," Scorpius whispered, kissing him, "Go back to sleep."

"Both of you, too," he muttered, reaching out for Asteria as Scorpius settled lower in the bed.

Asteria hadn't slept in the same bed with Scorpius and Albus together since they started dating. She had wanted to give them both their space to figure out what they were, but she had missed it. She settled on the other side of her best friend, cuddling him between her and her brother.

"This is probably why people think we're too close," Scorpius muttered into Albus's hair.

The other two muttered 'mhms' as they settled in, squishing into the twin-sized bed instead of enlarging it. Scorpius waited until he could hear the deep breathing of Asteria and Albus's light snoring before reaching into his nightstand. He pulled free his journal and flipped through it, frowning at what he'd written two months ago.

_When the Crone of Darkness pulls two sides of the same coin there will be the fall of the uninspired. When the night meets the day there will be the fall of the warrior. She will take her payment from the Gemini. Once the debt is repaid Death will bow before their Queen of Darkness. The Maiden shall perish and the Dragon stripped of his gift. And only the warrior can save Death._

The prophecy had bothered him. He didn't know what it meant or what he could do. His mother had always told him that real prophecies always came true. But, he had no idea what this meant. He laid back and stared up at the ceiling once more before looking at his sister. He knew together they were a lot smarter, but burdening her with this when she had so much on her plate didn't seem fair. He frowned as he looked at his family. And yes, Albus was Scorpius's family even if they broke up today. What was he going to do? If they were in some kind of danger could he really do anything to help?

* * *

Hermione stood in Malfoy's office, looking over his books when the office door opened. He sighed, eyeing her tiredly.

"What is it, Granger?" he called, using her maiden name. He hated calling her Weasley.

"I've been thinking about that prophecy your wife made before she died," she said quietly.

She'd never called Astoria Malfoy by her name. She hated that after all this time she felt jealousy over the woman who got to keep Draco, but she knew he'd loved her.

"What about it?" he said, taking a seat and pouring them tea.

She took the seat across from him and sighed, "Has Scorpius had anymore prophecies?"

He shook his head, "Not that I'm aware of."

She sighed and rubbed her head, the stress getting to her.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" he asked, reaching out and taking her hand.

She intertwined their fingers, remembering their time together.

"Draco, the twins birth wasn't normal. It was dark magic and I know I promised that I wouldn't bring up such a dark moment when it led to such happiness, but you made a deal with the dead. Don't you think that maybe the prophecy had something to do with the twins? I mean, the Gemini is literally the constellation of twins." Hermione started, hesitantly.

Draco froze and stared at the photograph of his family on a beautiful summer day. He put his head down on his desk, taking deep breaths before meeting her gaze.

"That's all I _can_ keep thinking about, Granger," he said quietly, "But, what am I supposed to do? All I can do is keep them safe. I can't go chasing the answers of some prophecy that may or may not come true. And if I do go searching, what happens if it triggers the prophecy to come true? You're right. But, then, we shouldn't have done that binding spell or that unbreakable vow to always be each other's. And you shouldn't have helped me figure out how to even impregnate her, let alone help her carry to term without dying. We shouldn't have sacrificed Story's blood with our connected souls to impregnate her. We shouldn't have used the runes or the faery circle at Malfoy Manor for the power to do this. We shouldn't have used the ancient ways, but we can't take that back. Just like you can't take back leaving me for Weasley and I can't take back choosing Astoria and turning my back on us and our friendship. I can't take back any of this. And to be honest, I wouldn't. Scorpius and Asteria are my pride and joy. My family."

He buried his face in his hands, tears running down his cheeks. Hermione moved around the desk kneeled beside it, moving his hands away from his face. He took her in before burrowing his face in the croak of her neck. She held him, her fingers running through his long locks.

"I'm here, Draco," she murmured, "I'll always be here."

His arms tightened around her, fear in his voice, "What am I supposed to do? What good am I if the price I pay is on them and not me?"

* * *

James stood down the hall watching Asteria as she sang softly, twisting knots into what looked like a bracelet. He walked toward her and she smiled easily, surprising him, but she didn't look up at him. He could hear her muttering a spell as she twisted the knots before finishing and holding it up.

"This is my answer to your brother's dilemma," she said easily.

He frowned, "Knot magic?"

She nodded, putting the charm in her bag, "It's simple and old. Just like a singing spell."

He nodded and sat beside her. 'You're really early today."

She shrugged, "I figured if you were actually on time we could talk."

"That's surprisingly very civil of you," he teased.

She laughed, "I guess I deserve that."

"Why didn't you report the spell on Albus?" he asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We don't have that kind of relationship, James," she replied, "Especially where Albus is involved. And no offense, but I think I'm a little more qualified to deal with ancient magic than you are. Your father might have saved the world and can get access to a lot of things, but there _are_ things that only purebloods can get to."

He sighed, pulling on his ponytail, "I guess you're right. But, I could've helped."

She looked up at him her eyes playful, "Did you want to just sit beside me while Scorp and I read a million books in dead languages and French?"

"French?" he asked, raising a brow.

"A lot of my father's family was French," she said, easily, "It helps when you know how far your family goes back. But, anyway, the knot spell is to keep all enchantments off of Albus."

He nodded, "Okay."

"Okay?" she said, raising a brow.

"Yeah, you asked me to trust you yesterday. And as hard as it is I want you to trust me to. So, I'm going to trust you right now." he replied.

She smiled, kissing his cheek, "Thank you, James."

"I don't really know what to do with you being so affectionate," he teased.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't get used to it. I just had a conversation with Scorpius and Dora and I decided that I have to let you in if I want to see where this goes."

"You told your brother about us?" he said, his brows raising.

"There is no _us_ , yet, Potter," she replied, smirking, "But, I did tell him I would like to see where this goes."

He shook his head, "I'll never understand your bond with your brother."

"We're twins," she said, shrugging.

"That's as good an answer as any," he said, easily, relaxing back.

"I don't know why you're relaxing," she said, getting up and looking at her watch. "We have patrols."

He groaned, getting up. "Fine."

* * *

A week later the prefect and Head boy found themselves alone, sitting side by side in an exposed hallway, staring out into the courtyard.

"Can I take you on a date?" he asked, suddenly.

She frowned, looking up at the ceiling, "Isn't that a little public?"

He shrugged, "I guess, but how are we going to figure out what we have if we're hiding it all the time? I mean, don't get me wrong. Walks by the lake and broom rides above the forest and make outs in alcoves is fun and all, but I want to do normal things with you. Eat stupid meals at Hogsmeade, take Layla's floo to Diagon Alley for a few hours and walk around London. Go see cinemas with you. Read with you in the united common room. I want to take stupid pictures with you. Selfies are a little hard when muggle tech and magic tends to blow shit up. And I'd rather my muggle phone not break. They're quite expensive, Fairy."

She laughed softly before eyeing him and frowned, "I guess you're right. But..."

He frowned, seeing the fear in her eyes. He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Hey, don't worry about it. If you're not ready I get it."

She smiled up at him, pulling him down for a soft kiss. "It's not that. It's just...as soon as everyone knows we're not Asteria and James anymore. We'd be Malfoy and Potter. I honestly think it's why Scorpius and Albus aren't out yet together. It's just easier to be together when no one really knows. You can't tell me that one walk through London or Diagon Alley and our faces won't be plastered all over the Daily Prophet. I can hear the headlines now. Malfoy Heiress entraps Potter Heir: An enchantment or the future of Purebloods? I don't want "us" being a spectacle before we even understand this."

He hadn't thought of that. He remembered when he first started dating Akira. It had been in the Daily Prophet, but it was written by Rita Skeeter. He really hadn't thought much about it. But, he could see where any news story would be considered a scandal to a Malfoy. He kissed her forehead.

"Okay, I get it," he murmured.

"I am very glad you don't think it's embarrassing to be seen with me, though," she murmured, kissing him again.

He chuckled against her lips, deepening the kiss slowly. He groaned as her fingers buried into his hair, gripping softly as his tongue swiped at her bottom lip. His hands moved to her waist, his tongue moving along hers as her mouth opened underneath his. She bit his lip and his hissed as she pulled away, resting her nose against his.

"Behave, Potter," she murmured, her eyes dark and stormy with lust, nuzzling his nose with hers, "We're still on patrol."

He sighed, kissing her cheek, "You're such a tease."

"You like me this way," she replied, kissing his nose, giggling softly.

She took his hand and hopped up, holding onto his fingers as she walked, resuming their patrol. They both missed Shuang standing at the end of the hall, glaring down at them. A voice hissed into the girl's ear as she wrote a quick note before heading back to the dorm. She slipped the note under Finnegan's door, knowing he'd know what to do.

* * *

Asteria was still grinning like a fool when she entered the common room, but the warm feeling disappeared as she saw Albus sitting on the sofa, waiting for her. She frowned and sat beside him.

"Why are you up?" she inquired, seeing Talon curled up in his lap.

"Just wanted to talk to you, but you always get back so late when you're out patrolling with Jamey." he said, shrugging, playing with the knot bracelet he'd kept on.

"What's wrong, Al?" she asked.

He frowned, looking into the fire, "I don't know. I just feel like I'm not being fair to Scorp."

"Whatcha mean?" she asked, curling up beside him, trying to forget that not even five minutes ago she'd been snogging his brother right outside the dungeons.

"I mean, I'm keeping him a secret because I'm scared of what people will say," he said quietly, "And that's silly because we love each other and he's so sweet and kind and I just feel stupid."

She cuddled close to him and frowned. "Don't make this decision because you think you owe Scorp anything. He doesn't care about your relationship being public. He just wants to be with you. Plus, if you love each other what does it matter what anyone thinks?"

"I want to tell him, you know? That I'm in love with him," he said quietly, biting his lip, his green eyes shining in the fire light, "But, I want to do it on a proper date."

"Then you totally should," she squealed, excitedly, slapping his arm.

Albus laughed, "I'm glad you approve. Want to help me plan it?"

She nodded, grinning like a fool, "Of course, I do. This is the sweetest thing ever! Hogsmeade or want to travel to Diagon Alley?"

"Can we do that?" he asked, frowning.

"We can if we ask your brother..." she offered slowly, seeing the opportunity for both Malfoys to have dates. One official and one not.

"Would you want to? I mean, Jamey can be a handful," Albus said slowly, mulling it over.

"Nothing I can't handle," she replied, flicking her hair over her shoulder, "Leave your brother to me. Just ask him if he'll do it. And then we'll set up the reservations and go! I'm so bloody excited!"

He laughed, "I think you might be more excited then I am."

"I doubt that, Al," she teased, resting against him, "I love you, you big idiot. I can't wait to see you and my brother all cute in public."

He laughed, blushing deeply. "I am really lucky he likes me. He's really good to me."

"He better be," she sneered, "I'd kick his ass if he wasn't. Not to mention Dad would rip him a new one."

The Malfoys loved deeply and intensely, even if they never showed it. She knew that her grandmother had loved her father so much she hadn't left him when he was a coward. She knew her grandfather had done everything in his power for his wife. And both of them had come when their father had needed him most. She knew her father's loyalty knew no bounds with his mother. She knew that he still loved the witch he'd chosen first deeply. She knew that she would die for her family. So she knew that Scorpius would do anything to keep a smile on Albus's face.

"Come on! Let's start planning," she called, grabbing a notebook and pen, "And don't you dare tell anyone about how giddy I am."


	8. A Bargain

James found Asteria easily as he moved through the castle. She was curled up at her favourite table in the library, Talon and Nico curled up around her. Since they'd started dating in secret Nico had taken to being around her even more, even following her to class. Talon had also figured out a way to sneak into the Head common room, usually curled up with Nico, purring loudly. He smiled softly, watching her for a minute. She looked intensely through notes as her quill moved across her notebook by itself. He could tell she was muttering softly to herself as she nibbled at the nail on her left thumb. Her hair looked messy, as though she'd been ruffling it in frustration, her fingers twirling the pale blonde strip in the dark curls around the finger of her right hand.

"Subject must be fascinating," he said, quietly, sitting across from her.

Her eyes came up to look at him. "Frustrating, actually."

She sat back as Nico stood and stretched, jumping into James's lap, purring loudly.

"What do you want, Potter?" she demanded, keeping up pretenses around the students who were milling close by.

"To ask you about something you put into your patrol notes," he replied, getting up, carrying Nico with him as he pulled a paper out from his pocket. He sat down beside her and she smiled slightly as he opened up a small note from Albus. "Do you know what this is about?"

He smirked over at her as she took the note, staring at it as though she were thinking quite hard about it. Amused, by Albus's awkward question.

_Can you take me and the Malfoys to Diagon Alley? Please. If not don't worry about it. I mean, just you don't have to answer this. -Thanks, Al._

"Well," she said slowly, "It looks like you're the only one with any actual authority to do this task. And it's of great importance. I mean, it could be a matter of life or death and you'll never actually know if you don't check for yourself."

"Walk with me," he said, suddenly, waving his wand to clear the table, "I want to discuss this more before I decide my course of action."

She nodded, smirking to herself as she reached down for her bag shoving way too many books into her bag. Talon meowed softly and dropped to the floor, trotting behind her.

"How the bloody hell..." he started.

"Expanding charm," she replied.

"What else can that bag do? Is that legal?" he asked, moving to inspect the bag.

"Potter, please, don't ask questions you don't want answers to," she replied, pushing passed him, gently.

He easily stepped in tune with her.

"So, why did Al ask me to take you all to Diagon Alley?" he asked.

"He's ready to go public with Scorpius and wants to make it special. And I figured he'd want to take him on a proper date. And of course, we couldn't just _go_ to Diagon Alley. They'd need a chaperon of age. And of course, I couldn't just let my brother gallavant Diagon Alley on a date with his boyfriend when they'd surely make it onto the Daily Prophet. But you couldn't just be there to stare at them during the date. How awkward! So, I volunteered to deal with a very annoying Gryffindor." she explained, smirking.

"Ah, makes a lot of sense," he replied, giving her a cheeky smile, before pushing her into their favourite alcove. She giggled softly as his lips met hers.

They kissed until she was breathless and he pulled away, his gaze playful. "You minx, you planned a double date."

"You said you wanted to go on a date," she replied, softly, tucking his hair behind his ears, "And Albus said he wanted to ask Scorpius out properly. And I just figured two snitches one broom. Actually, three snitches. Saturday is the _perfect_ day to distract you from Sunday."

"Ah, so you only want to go out with me so you can distract me from the quidditch match? Malfoy, you sneaky, sneaky witch," he teased.

She laughed softly, kissing him again, "I have to use whatever advantage I can, Potter. We can't all be honest all the time."

He chuckled, tucking her hair behind her ear and kissing her nose. "I hate that I won't be able to touch you on Saturday."

She sighed, intertwining their fingers, "I'm sorry, Jamey. But, it's better than nothing, right?"

He grinned, "No, this is the best news. More than I expected. Don't be sorry, Fairy."

"Stop calling me that," she murmured, "I'm not that tiny. You're just abnormally tall."

He laughed, "That's not why I call you that, Astra."

She frowned, "Then why?"

"Because the first time I saw you properly you looked so etheral and beautiful all I could think of was a goddess or a fairy. And I'm sure if I walked around calling you a 'goddess' I'd never live it down. Don't want your head getting too big," he chuckled, "Malfoy egos are quite large."

She laughed softly, and kissed him, "I _am_ named after a goddess, you know. Two, really."

He chuckled, "See? All I did was reference it and I'm getting an entire lecture about how lucky I am to be with such an incredibly talented witch."

"I don't think I said that," she teased, giggling, "But, I like where this is going."

"Oh, I know," he murmured, "I just like to remind myself that I get to touch the most incredible witch I've ever met. Some would call her the brightest witch of our age."

He kissed her softly and she smiled. "I hate you."

"I hate you, too," he replied, nuzzling her nose, "I'll see you Saturday?"

She nodded, sneaking out from the alcove, the cats waiting for her as she freed herself, disappearing down the hall.

* * *

Scorpius and Asteria laid in the tiny patch of sunlight that had made itself known. They were supposed to be studying, but their books had been tossed aside twenty minutes ago as they laid beside the lake. They peered over at their friends who were kicking around a futbol.

"If that muggle ball hits me I won't hesitate to feed it to the giant squid!" Scorpius shouted as it landed right above his head.

Dora sneered, "Such a big baby. Afraid it'll hit you in the head and you'll break that perfect little nose, Malfoy?"

Asteria giggled softly, but stopped as she heard the sounds of shouting. She turned to see James and Albus's red, angry faces. She couldn't tell what they were yelling about, but her nerves shot up as they neared. Scorpius sighed and got to his feet.

"Looks like our boys are at it again," he muttered.

She shot him a glare and sighed as they neared the brothers.

"Snogging Jordan Fish is _not_ what I would consider in good taste! How is my going public with Scorpius before I tell mum and dad worse than what I _just_ witnessed?" Albus yelled, "You're such a bloody hypocrite!"

"All I said was maybe you should tell our parents about your intentions this weekend so that they don't snub Scorpius when they send out invites to the Christmas party, you daft git!"

"Who says I was even planning on being at _our_ house for the Christmas party? Also, I don't see you lining up to tell family about all the girls you date!"

"I'm not dating one, you idiot!"

"Oh, so you weren't _just_ kissing Jordan outside of the astronomy tower?" Albus shouted.

"Al, love," Scorpius called softly, "What's going on?"

He turned, his green eyes dark with anger, "All high and mighty James is being the prat he always is! Telling me how I should ask you out on a real bloody date!"

Scorpius's cheeks went pink and he smiled softly, "You're going to what?"

Albus's anger deflated and he sighed sadly, "I didn't...I didn't want to ask like this...But, yeah, I want to take you on a real date, Scorp. I want everyone to know about us."

Scorpius grinned, but froze as he saw the dark look on his sister's face. James's eyes were filled with regret.

"Don't really have a right to tell Albus how to ask my brother out when you just go about snogging girls in the hallway," she said sarcastically, but Scorpius could hear the venom in her voice and winced.

James sighed and went to say something, but stopped himself, sighing. "Mind your business, Malfoy," he growled, but Scorpius noticed the sad note to his voice.

"Right," she sneered, "Golden boy can do no wrong right?"

"You don't know anything," he snapped.

"I don't need to," she growled, "You Gryffindors are all the same."

She slammed her shoulder into him as she stormed passed him. Scorpius frowned and Albus watched her curiously.

"We'll talk later, I better find her before she hexes someone," Scorpius said quickly, "But, I would really prefer if you told your parents before we go on our first date. Yeah?"

Albus nodded and kissed him, giddy and excited to be doing it in public.

Scorpius kissed him back softly and as he disappeared Albus frowned up at James.

"You ruin _everything_ ," Albus sighed, exasperated, "Forget about this weekend. I guess instead we'll be having dinner with Mum and Dad."

James rolled his eyes, "I'll make the arrangements. Go check on your bloody friend."

James felt like dirt and stared up at the castle, wondering where she was right then. How was she going to explain that Jordan had kissed him? He'd been so surprised he hadn't pushed her off. She wasn't going to believe him. He knew that. Asteria had the most apprehension about them. He rubbed his face and headed into the school, hoping he'd find her quickly. But, of course instead of Asteria he came face to face with Scorpius. He was surprised to realize the 15 year old was taller than he was, the complete opposite of his sister. The boy ran his hand through his perfectly quaffed white-blonde hair and frowned.

"She _really_ doesn't want to see you," he announced, "And you should probably not come down here. It'll make it pretty obvious. You know how private she is."

"Can you just tell her it wasn't what she thinks. And that I'm sorry?" James replied.

Scorpius grimaced, "I'll tell her, but she _really_ doesn't like apologies, Potter."

"I know," James groaned, "I'm really just fucking this up with her."

Scorpius eyed Potter and sighed, "You really like my sister?"

James nodded, "Pretty obvious since I came down to your common room to talk to her."

"Fine," Scorpius said, "Come in."

He led James down to their dorms. James had never been in the Slytherin common room, surprised how cozy it seemed to be. A fire roared in a sunken floor, surrounded in large leather couches covered in blankets and throw pillows. Books lined the shelves of large dark bookshelves and wizard chess tables surrounded by other tables for the students to study at. A large glass window peered out into the lake and James watched in awe as creatures and fish swim by. The common room had some Slytherins lounging about, none of them looking up when they entered. They walked up a set of stairs across the room and into the the girl's dormitory. Scorpius moved through the twisting and winding halls until he walked up a spiral staircase and opened the door to the Year 5 Dormitory.

Asteria was curled up in her bed, staring at an enchanted violet. It had been a gift from her mother for her tenth birthday. She was resting her cheek on her knees as she looked down at the flower. Nico and Talon were curled up at her feet, purring.

"Astra?" Scorpius called, softly.

Her face came up, tears shining in her eyes, but the defeated look in her eyes swiftly disappeared as rage as she gripped her wand from its resting place.

"Stra, red," Scorpius called, sneering. (Asteria, stop.)

She glared, "Scorp ing Jay er?" (Why'd you bring James here?)

"Stra blue," he said, gently. (You're sad.)

The rage fell and the tears appeared once more as she buried her face into her crossed arms.

"I'll be downstairs and make sure no one comes up," Scorpius said quietly, "So, please, hurry up. I don't really want to explain to anyone why James Potter is in the Slytherin girl dorms with my sister."

Scorpius hurried from the room as James sat on the bed beside her. He sighed softly as he turned to look at her.

“Nothing actually happened,” he said quietly, “Fish kissed me and it took me a minute to push her off. I wouldn’t hurt you like that, Fairy. Especially in public.”

She peeked at him. She knew he wouldn’t. He’d always been a model boyfriend to his exes until Shuang. And even if he was in the habit of cheating, even when he kissed her it had been done in private. She reached out and intertwined their fingers, not replying.

"I really hate that you don't trust me," He muttered.

"I don't trust anyone easily, Potter," she mumbled into her arms, "You knew that though."

"I didn't mean for it to happen," he said quietly.

"Does it matter?" she replied, coldly, "Honestly, I don't even know why I care. We're not dating. You're not mine. You can do whatever you want."

"Asteria, I really like you. And I'd like to see what we could be. I just wish you'd believe that," he admitted.

She looked at him sadly, "Jamey, it doesn't matter. Don't you see that? There will always be other girls. Girls who don't fight with you all the time. I didn't think I was insecure, but I know I'm a jealous thing. And maybe that's making me insecure. We should just quit while we're ahead. I can't hold your hand in the hallway or dote on you like the other girls can and clearly want to. I'm anxious and nervous all the time about what we are to each other and that kills me because I love being with you when we're alone, but when we add other people things go tit's up."

James sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear, "I don't like this. I don't like that we fight. I don't like that you push away from me. I don't like that I can't just tell people I like you."

She sighed. They sat in silence for awhile when James suddenly turned to her.

"Listen, I'm going to write our parents and Albus and I are going to go have dinner with them on Friday after classes. If you're still up for it we'll still escort Scorpius and Albus on their date Saturday. We'll postpone all couple activity with each other until then. We'll have a truce that day and if you're willing I can show you how serious I am about pursuing this thing between us." he offered quietly.

"Should we really be trying to do this right before the quidditch game?" she murmured, "We should be worried about the game not what we are."

"It'll make things interesting," he said, teasingly.

"How about we take it a step further then?" she said, smirking up at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'll let you take me out on Saturday so I have a clear picture of what I'm signing up for. And if Slytherin wins I get to decide how we proceed. If Gryffindor wins you get to."

"I'll take you up on that," he agreed, moving his hand to shake hers.

She grinned up at him. He leaned down to kiss her, but she put a hand up, stopping him.

"If we start snogging neither of us will stay away from each other for the week. And I think we both need to think about whether we really want this," she murmured, being the responsible one.

He groaned, "I hate that you're telling me that while wearing that terribly short skirt and laying in your own bed."

She giggled, "Get out, you git. Go write your parents."

He forced himself off the bed as Talon stretched and jumped down, joining him. He looked back at Nico and his eyes narrowed.

"My cat is a traitor," he muttered.

Asteria cuddled the black cat as she looked down at Talon who clawed her way up James's robes and purred as she perched on his shoulder.

"It looks like mine is as well," she said, softly.

James pet the small cat before heading out, coming down to find Scorpius still waiting.

"Is Albus back?" James asked, cuddling the small cat.

Scorpius's brow rose as he saw Talon in James's arms before nodding. "Yeah, he went up to our dorm. Want me to show you the way?"

James nodded, "Yeah, please. I really shouldn't be wandering around Slytherin house unattended."

Scorpius shrugged in agreement before heading up the other flight of stairs and led his boyfriend's brother to his room. He walked in as Albus started talking, but Albus's eyes narrowed as he saw James.

"What are you doing here?" he growled.

"Oh, stop being a prat," Scorpius sneered, the famous Malfoy snark all over his voice. James almost wanted to laugh at how much Scorpius reminded him of Asteria as he made himself seem taller, "Stop acting like a little baby and get over your stupid jealousy of your big brother. It's really unbecoming, Potter. Seriously, don't you get tired of sounding like a giant prat? Shut up and make up so I can go to your bloody house as your bloody boyfriend without you whinging like a baby about how _perfect_ James is. It's getting quite tiresome."

Albus's face turned red with embarassment as his eyes narrowed at Scorpius.

"My sweet whinging babe of a boyfriend," he said, leaning down and kissing him roughly, "Make up with your brother or forget about taking me out."

Scorpius tossed himself onto his bed and grabbed a book and James frowned.

"Really doesn't give you much choice, does he?" James said, amused, sitting at the end of Albus's bed as Talon settled herself on his lap.

"What are you doing with Asteria's cat?" Albus demanded, instead of answering him.

James didn't meet his eye as he pet the cat, "Is that who this little bugger belongs to? She's been spending time with Nico and when I saw her walking around here she just followed me."

"Oh," Albus muttered before eyeing James.

"So, let's try this again without the fight," James said slowly, "I know you and I don't get along very well anymore, Al, but that doesn't mean I don't worry about you. I give a fuck if someone's bothering you here or if they're mocking you or if you're hurt. I worry about what will happen when you tell everyone you're dating Malfoy. Not because I give a fuck about you being gay or bi or whatever it is you are. I don't give a fuck about that. I care because I don't want anyone to fuck with you about who you decide to love. In the muggle world people will give you shit because you're dating Malfoy because he's a bloke. And in our world people will give you shit because he's a Malfoy. No matter what we want to believe there's still a stigma attached to them. I want you to tell Mum and Dad because I want the family to be fully behind you when this shows up in the papers and when people here react to it. I want you to know you’re supported when you feel like you're not."

Albus stared at his brother, unable to tell him how relieved he was to hear that. Where it had always been easy for James to share his feelings and emotions, Albus had always been nervous about his emotions, worried that he'd upset someone. And as he'd grown older the less he wanted to share.

"He has a point, Al," Scorpius said quietly, barely looking up from his book. The brothers had all, but forgotten about the blond sat in the bed across from his.

"I know," Albus shot back, "Fine. I get it. I'll write Mum and Dad tonight."

"I'll do one better," James inserted, "We'll have dinner with them Friday so you and Scorpius can still go on your date Saturday."

”You’re surprisingly open to compromise,” Scorpius called, amused.

James sighed, slightly annoyed, “Scorpius, can you either butt out or leave the room?”

“Don’t talk to him like that,” Albus defended as Scorpius smirked.

”Yeah, Potter, I’m sure I know a witch who would love to hex you for talking to me so rudely,” he teased.

James scowled, “I’m going to owl Mum and Dad. God, I hate Slytherins.”

He stalked out of the room, annoyed as he moved from the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my fave chapter. Couldn’t really get through it. Dumb writers block but here it is


	9. Dinner, Dates, and Quidditch Games

Ginny was watching Harry cook, rubbing her round belly as the baby kicked, as she heard the floo.

"The kids are here!" she said, happily, hopping up from her seat and turning to look at the giant fireplace in their kitchen.

Harry chuckled as he watched his wife smother her tall sons and daughter into lots of kisses.

"I'm so happy you're home!" she said, happily, "Come sit down and tell me about school."

Harry chuckled, "Ginny, calm down, love."

He walked over and hugged his kids, keeping Lily close as Ginny waved her wand, sending the food up to the table. Lily started rambling on about third year, amusing her father with stories as Ginny sat down, serving dinner.

"How's the baby, Mum?" Albus asked, his green eyes bright and playful as he tickled Lily in the chair beside him, "Do we know if it's a boy or girl yet?"

"Babes all good, Al," Ginny replied, putting his plate in front of him, "And no. Your dad and I want it to be a Christmas gift for us."

James pretended to gag. "You two are gross."

"You'll find someone to be gross with one day too, Jamey," Harry teased, helping his wife serve.

"Doubt that," Lily said cheekily, "He's too in love with himself, Daddy."

Ginny laughed as James held his hand over his heart, "How you wound me, Lily-flower!"

"Be nice," Ginny warned, playfully, kissing her daughter's nose as she put her plate in front of her before taking her seat.

How's quidditch practice? Do you think Gryffindor's good for the Cup again this year?" Harry asked.

"I mean, we haven't lost for the last three years, so I think we have a chance this year." James said with a shrug.

"I don't know, you and Rosie don't have Ryder or Trip this year," Lily said, shrugging, "But, first game is Sunday."

"It's just Slytherin. I mean, We didn't lose last year."

"I know, but the Malfoys weren't in charge of each practice like this year. Muller was. I watched the Malfoys training yesterday," Lily said, frowning, "I don't really know if we're going to be able to beat Slytherin on Sunday, Dad."

Ginny eyed James and Lily, "I'm not ashamed of much, but if you lose to Slytherin I might disown both of you."

James laughed, "I doubt that, Mum. You love us."

Ginny grinned, "You're right. But, are they really that good?"

"Well, up until last year they wouldn't join the team because they'd only play together, but they dominated last year. We barely won. And this year with Asteria Malfoy being captain they seem pretty deadly," Lily said, ripping into a loaf of bread on the table.

"Merlin, they're that good?" Harry exclaimed.

"Their dad was pretty great at Quidditch when we were in school, Harry," Ginny said, disapproval in her voice, "You and I were just better. I'm sure Malfoy taught them both how to be bloody good."

"And they're both extremely competitive," Albus said quietly.

"How is Scorpius?" Ginny asked, gently, knowing her son was shy about his relationship.

The room grew quiet and James sat back, thinking about Asteria and Scorpius. Was this what it was like when Scorpius came out of the closet? Was this what it was like when he told his dad he liked a Potter? Would this be the reaction when and if Asteria had to tell her father about him?

"Really rude," James said, cutting in, smirking, "You missed how he told Albus off the other day, Mum. It was quite poetic."

Harry laughed, "Yes, I remember his father being quite eloquent with his insults."

Albus blushed, "Yeah, well..."

Lily giggled, "The Malfoys are always _really_ nice to me. I saw Asteria yelling at Jamey the other day. He looked like when Gramma yells at Uncle Ron and Dad."

Ginny laughed, "Oh, really?"

James felt his cheeks go pink, "She doesn't find me very charming."

"Finally! Someone to knock you down a few pegs," Ginny teased, "You have your Dad's ego."

"Hey!" Harry scoffed.

"I really don't know how Al deals with you at school. I could barely deal with your Dad," Ginny continued, eating her meal happily.

"It's been humbling," James replied, grinning, "Asteria Malfoy is quite violent when it comes to Al and her brother."

Albus chuckled, "You really get under her skin. But, since we're talking about Scorpius I have something to tell everyone."

Ginny and Harry looked up from their dinner to look at him expectantly.

"Well..." he said, nervously, "Scorpius and I want to start dating publicly."

"Finally," Ginny scoffed, "It's about damn time, Albus. We wanted you to take your time, but this was absurd. That poor boy probably thinks we're some kind of bigots!"

"Mum!" Albus protested, blushing deeply.

"Oh, please, you know I'm right. We would love to have him over for dinner and proud to have him be with you," she replied, rolling her eyes, "Even if his dad's a big ferret."

Harry snorted at that and shook his head, "Be nice, Gin. And leave Albus be. He was going to tell us when he was ready. Are you sure you're ready for this? We'll support you, but your Mum and I haven't given you guys any favours by being us. It'll probably be in the Prophet for a few weeks."

Albus nodded, "Yeah, Scorpius and his father have all ready discussed how to get us out of the news quickly so we're not really worried about. They talked about it the day I asked Scorpius out on a real date."

"Malfoy knows before us?" Ginny said, grimacing.

"Asteria and Scorp tell their dad literally everything," Albus explained.

Harry frowned, "Didn't think the Malfoys were that close."

'I mean, Narcissa Malfoy lied to save you just because you told her Draco was alive," Ginny pointed out.

"Yeah, I figured that was more of motherly affection than actual loyalty to her family and her realizing that Voldemort was an animal," he replied, shrugging.

"I'm so excited!" Ginny exclaimed, "That means Malfoy can't avoid the charity Christmas party this year and just send a check because his children will be invited."

"Why are you always trying to get Malfoy to those things?" Harry demanded, smiling.

"Because, he sends money every year, but could you imagine how many more donations we could get from the Purebloods if Malfoy actually showed public support?" she said, grinning.

Harry laughed, "You think he'll come because his son is dating ours? I highly doubt that."

"Look, I'm going to be six months pregnant next month and the only thing I have in my life because I can't play Quidditch is this stupid charity ball and the baby shower for River and Charlie. He's _literally_ the only ministry employee who avoids it. Even Nott comes to them and he doesn't even work for the Ministry. He's only a school governor," Ginny explained, "Malfoy is a retired Healer, one of the bests in his field for eleven years. And he worked as a great double agent for the aurors for all that time he lived with Rivie. And now he's doing wonders in the Department of Accidents and Catastrophes as head of the entire department and heading the new office of Muggleborn Recruitment. He's done so much to turn his life around and prove that he's a changed man. I want him to be a part of that and also his presence will give us more donors."

Harry laughed, "You've really thought about this, then?"

"Hermione and I both. The minute Albus started hanging out with the Malfoy twins in first year," she said smuggly, "But we've never had a reason to invite the kids to give Malfoy an incentive."

Albus laughed, "You couldn't just asked Mum? I would've invited them. All the kids go with their parents every year."

"Well, before he had that Christmas party with his wife and he always claimed that's why he couldn't. And then we had to leave the appropriate time for mourning," Ginny explained, throwing a carrot at Harry.

"Nice," he said, trying to stay serious, "Playing with your food. What does that tell our children?"

The kids watched their parents, amused. They were always so loving and teasing.

"Tell us more about Scorpius, Albus," Harry said.

Albus blushed before shrugging, "He's just pretty great, Dad. He treats me really nice and he makes me want to try harder, I guess."

Ginny's eyes filled with tears and Harry sighed, "Gin, come on, enough of that now."

"I'm sorry," she murmured wiping her eyes, "If you'd stop getting me pregnant I wouldn't get so emotional!"

The kids laughed as they watched their father dote on their mother, the first time in a long time their dinner wasn't tense.

* * *

James was up early the next morning, sitting in the kitchen, drinking his coffee, watching Kreacher teaching Zippy how to do some task before the baby came. The door opened and Harry came down, pushing his glasses up his nose and grinning at the house elves.

"Morning Kreach, Zip. Going out today for the rally?" he asked, amused to see James sitting with his glasses on for once.

"Yes, Master Harry!" Zippy squealed happily, "Kreacher is being difficult though."

"Kreacher is too old for silly rallies," the older house-elf muttered, "Focus."

Harry chuckled, shaking his head at the two. He didn't think he would've ended up being the House-Elf keeping type, but they were happy to do their jobs and Harry paid them well. They were as much a part of his family as his own children.

"No contacts this morning?" Harry asked, pouring himself a cup of tea, before sitting beside him.

"Eyes burned," James replied, laying his head on the table, "Didn't want to strain my eyes more."

"Are you drinking coffee?" Harry asked, incredulously.

"Yeah, my girlfr-," he started, before catching himself.

Harry raised a brow and James sighed, running his hand through his long locks.

"Can you charm the kitchen if we're going to talk," he muttered, picking up his head, looking as though he hadn't slept.

"So it was you who snuck in at three this morning then?" Harry laughed, waving his wand and placing a silencing charm around the room, "I thought it was your brother trying to call Scorpius."

James rubbed his forehead, "Nope, me. Calling my girlfriend and making sure she didn't get herself killed leaving the school."

"Who is she?" Harry asked, "And why are we just hearing about her now? You have to be pretty smitten with her to talk her off the grounds with the Maurauders Map."

Harry knew James had taken the map from his things in his third year and instead of making him return it he'd left it in his possession. Though Harry kept the Invisibility Cloak well hidden in his trunks. He couldn't make it too easy for his eldest son to sneak about.

"It's kind of complicated," James grimaced, not denying that he'd walked Asteria through the process of leaving the campus.

"I didn't think dating was complicated for you, James," Harry said, smirking.

"Usually isn't, Dad," he replied, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?" Harry questioned.

"Was it weird with Uncle Ron when you first started dating Mum?" he asked.

Harry thought back to when he first started dating Ginny and remembered how angry Ron had been and laughed to himself. "You could say that. He was actually quite pissed off. Why?"

"Okay..." James said slowly, groaning a little as he thought about how angry Albus might be, "So, this girl I'm seeing. She's friends with Albus."

Harry raised a brow, "Albus is friends with Slytherins and two other kids. I didn't think you'd much care to be around them. You're being quite vague, Jamey."

James groaned and put his head down on the table before muttering, "It's Asteria."

"Malfoy?" Harry said, gaping at his son. He rubbed at the scar on his head, "Brightest witch at Hogwarts? A girl who was asked to sit through her W.O.M.B.A.T at nine? But, denied because she didn't want to move up? The literal reincarnation of Draco Malfoy himself? I've seen that girl talk to Johnson like she didn't give a damn if he was one of the deadliest aurors in my department. Son...she seems incredible and terrifying. I didn't think..."

"She's fascinating, Dad," James said, cutting him off, smiling softly as he thought about Asteria, "She's all those things, but she's also passionate and kind. She's sensitive and brave in her own way. Fiercely loyal..."

"You're half in love with her all ready," Harry said quietly, just as the enchantment fell from the door, signaling that Ginny had woken up and was heading down the stairs.

"Yeah, so you see my dilemma. She's Albus's best friend. I doubt he'd take too kindly to me chasing after her," he muttered, sipping on his cup.

"And does she feel the same way as you?" Harry asked.

"Don't really know," he replied, "She's really closed off."

"Well, if she's the one, Jamey, don't let her slip through your fingers," Harry replied, just as Ginny entered the room, "We should get breakfast at Diagon Alley and see the kids off before dropping Lily back off at school, darling."

Ginny smiled, "That sounds like a great idea, sweetheart. I'll go wake Lily now and go get ready. Jamey, can you make sure Al is up?"

'He's been up since six trying to get ready, Mum," James said, resting his head back on the table, "Trust me."

An hour later the Potters were jumping through their Floo and walking down Diagon Alley.

Harry held Ginny's hand as they walked, Lily staring into all the stores as they moved toward the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to collect George, Ron and Hermione for brunch.

"Al?" a voice called from behind them. The Potters turned to look back and found themselves looking at the Malfoys.

"They look like they were pulled out of a muggle catalog," Ginny muttered to Harry. Harry smirked and pressed his lips to her hair.

Draco stood tall and elegant in black robes hiding a black suit, his son the same height as him moving quickly toward them in a smart forest green jumper and black slacks. Scorpius leaned down and pecked Albus's lips gently before taking his hand gently.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Scorpius said, respectfully, "It's wonderful to see you both. Mrs. Potter, your pregnancy seems to be going well."

"Hello, Scorpius, Asteria," Harry greeted, smiling.

Ginny hugged the boy tightly and grinned, "Hello, stranger! It is going very well. I haven't gotten a letter from you in two weeks. It's not very like you."

Albus rolled his eyes, smirking, "You're still writing my mum?"

Scorpius patted her bulging stomach before smirking back at Albus, "You're just mad that your mum loves me."

James tuned them all out his eyes landing on Asteria. Her eyes were unreadable as she took him in, her hair was loose around her and she wore a maroon sweater similar to Scorpius's, but looser fitting with black jeans and heeled boots. She looked very adult so he couldn't helping smirking as he noticed her holding the three fingers of her father's hands with her hand. Draco cleared his throat and James's gaze shot up and gave him a sheepish smile as he watched him intensely.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Daddy, this is James and Lily Potter. Al's older brother and younger sister," Asteria said, her voice softer than James was used to. Draco looked down at his daughter, his eyes softening before moving forward to shake their hands.

"Nice to meet you both. Potters, good to see you both outside of the office," he said, his voice cautious.

"Hello, Malfoy," Ginny said, smiling gently.

"Bit weird that our kids are friends, yeah?" Harry chuckled.

Draco gave a curt nod, his entire body tense, and Asteria bumped her father.

"Malfoy," Ginny started, "Are you coming to the Christmas party? I've invited the kids. I thought it would be rather fun if you all came."

Draco and Asteria gave the same grimace as Scorpius shot them both a dark look. Harry wanted to laugh as he watched the entire exchange between the three Malfoys.

"It'll be good for us, Dad," Scorpius pointed out, "Plus, we aren't having the Yule Celebration."

'You're not?" Albus asked, surprised.

Draco shook his head, "No. Family matters have made it insensitive to continue with the celebration as planned. Plus, the cottage will be packed up by then. We're moving to my family's manor."

"Moving?" Albus said, looking up at Scorpius.

James caught the eye roll from Asteria and she smirked at him. He gave her a wry smile.

"Still in England. Just a different area," Scorpius soothed, amused.

"Would you like to walk with us to the joke shop?" Harry asked Draco, "We were going to go up and get the others for brunch before leaving the kids. We didn't expect you all to be here this early."

Draco and Asteria looked uncomfortable, but Scorpius made the choice for them.

"Of course we'll escort you. Dad had to go to the family vault anyway," he said, easily, "And Gringott's is slightly passed that."

Draco gave Scorpius a pointed look and Scorpius raised a brow. Draco smirked and waved them forward, taking Ginny's arm politely. Harry let him, in good faith, as he stood at the rear, watching the group. He was amused as he watched what his future could be like. Scorpius and Albus held hands, talking and laughing with Lily as they moved, Ginny and Draco talked quietly about quidditch, but more fascinating then that was his eldest son and Asteria Malfoy. She walked beside him, quietly, not touching, swaying as she moved. James's gaze was on her more than it was the road, keeping his pace slow that he was never too far from her.

"Stop staring," Asteria said quietly, laughter in her voice.

"It's been an entire week," he replied, matching her tone so their families couldn't hear them, "I'm sorry I can't keep my gaze off you."

She smirked, biting her lip in that way he loved. "So, glasses, huh?"

He felt his cheeks pink at that.

"They look good on you," she announced, flippantly, crossing her arms so she didn't reach out for his hand.

"Thanks," he mumbled before they stopped in front of the Weasley's joke shop.

They turned and James felt queasy when he noticed Mr. Malfoy's dark gaze on him, practically burning a hole into his soul. He swallowed hard, hearing a small giggle from beside him.

Draco smiled politely, "I better be off."

He eyed his children who stepped toward him. "And you two, _behave._ "

Asteria and Scorpius smirked at their father before replying in unison, "Of course, Father."

He hugged them both tightly, kissing their foreheads. "I'll see you both for the holidays."

"Scorp, why don't you head in with the Potters?" Asteria said, smiling, "I'll walk with Dad to Gringott's."

"You sure?" Scorpius asked, raising a brow.

"You shouldn't have to walk back here alone," Harry interrupted.

Draco sneered, "My daughter is more dangerous than anything she'll encounter on Diagon Alley, Potter. Trust me."

The smug look on Asteria's face told Harry that she definitely could take care of herself.

"It's really okay, Mr. Potter," Asteria continued, agreeing with her father.

"Better safe than sorry. Magical laws about underage wizardry and all," Harry said, remembering when they were kids, "It's quite annoying. James, will you walk with Miss Malfoy?"

James stared at his dad with wide eyes before his eyes landed on Mr. Malfoy's narrowing grey gaze. Asteria shrugged easily as Scorpius smirked at her.

"We could go with you, Astra?" Albus offered.

Scorpius's smirk grew, "No, Al. They were going to go about together so we could have a nice date anyway. Let's go say 'hullo' to your family before we leave them. I'm sure Astra's in good hands with James."

Albus looked like he was going to argue, but Draco rolled his eyes.

"Fine, come along Mr. Potter. Let us calm the fretting hearts of parental figures and close friends," he said, dramatically.

Asteria laughed, her eyes playful as Draco grinned down at her. Harry looked taken aback by the fatherly love displayed by the usually reserved wizard, but Ginny just beamed, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Come on, Star," Draco said, amused, "Please, keep your carnal instincts about you, Scorpius. This will all ready be in the news so refrain from becoming a spectacle."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "Of course, Father. I wouldn't dream of making the entire wizarding world jealous of knowing that the Malfoys are great lovers."

Draco snickered, walking away from his son, Asteria rolling her eyes following the man.

"See you all in a few minutes," James said, following behind, surprised at how fast the Malfoys walked.

"So, when do you plan on making it official with my daughter?" Draco asked as the grew far enough away.

James gaped at him, "Sir, I mean....Right now if...I mean, fuck...well...shit...I don't think it's really up to me."

"I fully expect it to be a lot faster than your brother took with my son," Draco continued.

Asteria laughed, "Do you think I would wait that long, Father?"

"My daughter isn't a dirty little secret, Mr. Potter," Draco explained, dryly, "Neither is my son. And if I'm going to be forced to deal with Potters for the next eternity of my life, I fully expect them both to be loved in the light and treated like the perfect beings they are."

Asteria smiled softly as James took her hand, his nerves calming. "Mr. Malfoy, as soon as Asteria will let me I'll claim her. I know that she's incredible. I know that she's beautiful and strong and kind and sneaky and more than a little snarky. I know when she's hurt she lashes out in rage. I know she's fiercely protective and quite spoiled. But, all of those things make Asteria perfect to me."

Draco gave a sharp nod toward the boy as they stood outside of Gringott's. "Good. I'm glad you know and accept that. She's quite like me in my youth."

Asteria moved away from James to hug her father tightly. Draco held her tightly before kissing her forehead. "Now, my little witch, I will see you soon. Give them hell."

She smirked, "I always do. I'll see you soon, Daddy."

"Mr. Potter, it was nice meeting you," he replied, shaking his hand, "I'm sure we'll be seeing each other more often."

As Draco disappeared into the bank James raised a brow, "So, in front of others he tells you to behave and in secret he tells you to be as bad as possible?"

"Obviously," Asteria replied, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers, heading back. "Did you think my father wouldn't raise his children to be dragons and snakes?"

* * *

Harry could see Asteria and James from outside, their hands falling away from each other's as they neared. Ginny caught the sight too and her eyes went wide before meeting Harry's. He shrugged and she tried to hide her grin as the two entered the store.

"Where's Scorpius and Albus?" James demanded, "There's a cloud of smoke coming from the top of the building."

Asteria's eyes were wide as she looked around, clearly worried as the two popped their heads from one of the upper levels.

"Astra, co loo!" Scorpius cried excitedly. (Astra, come look!)

"Scor y Al, care! No dag tin!" she shouted back, before heading up the stairs. (Scorpius and Albus, be careful! No dangerous things!)

"Was that English?" Harry said, looking up.

James shook his head, "No, it's the little language the two speak to each other. They slip into it quite often."

'You seem to know quite a lot about the Malfoy twins," Ginny said, smirking.

"Did you tell her?" James demanded.

"Oh, please!" Ginny exclaimed, "Like I didn't see you holding her hand from down the street! Or the way you've been watching her since we got here. Since when? Does Albus know?"

"No, he doesn't know," James muttered, blushing, "And only about a month."

Hermione came down as Ginny squealed happily.

"What's wrong?" she asked, frowning.

"I'll tell you at tea tomorrow," Ginny said, grinning.

"Well, Ron and George said to meet them down at the breakfast shop." Hermione said, exasperatedly, waving behind her.

"Ron is lecturing Ryder and Teddy on behaving while they watch the store." George groaned, "Let's go! If they blow it up we have insurance!"

A second later Asteria was walking down the stairs, the ears of Scorpius and Albus in her hands, lecturing them, "You're both incorrigible. You know we'd just have to confiscate all the little jokes you two picked up once we're back at school anyway. Our parents didn't sign our slips to leave Hogwarts for the two of you to get us detention as soon as we're back."

Ginny and Hermione grinned at the girl.

"I think I like her," Hermione said, happily.

"Yeah, because she's just as big a killjoy as you were at that age," Ron teased, kissing his wife's cheek.

Hermione smiled softly up at her husband, "Someone had to keep you from getting yourself killed."

"Or worse, expelled," Harry teased, chuckling.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, jabbing him playfully.

"She's a lot more forceful than Hermione was though," Ron said, laughing as he heard the boys whimpering about how much it hurt.

She let their ears go once they were at the bottom of the stairs and glared before looking over at James. "They're more than ready to go on their cinema date to watch that stupid muggle movie."

"So cranky!" Scorpius growled, rubbing his ear, "That hurt!"

"I'm glad it did!" she snarled back.

The adults were surprised by the venom in the twins before he pinched her cheeks hard, running out of the door laughing as she chased after him, tackling him to the ground and tickling him. Scorpius laughed wildly.

"I give! I give! Let me up, Astra!" Scorpius laughed.

Hermione smiled softly, glad to see that while Draco had never been given the chance to be this free his children were.

"They aren't what I expected," Ron muttered.

"They're Malfoys, did you really expect something?" Harry asked, raising a brow.

"I expected the little ferret their father was," he said, shrugging.

Albus had sauntered out and easily lifted Asteria off of his boyfriend, helping the boy up, laughing softly. Asteria smirked and made a snide comment no one could hear, but the adults smiled softly.

"Boys, we're off," Ginny called.

Albus and James came to say goodbye as Scorpius and Asteria stood together, hand in hand on the sidewalk. Once they watched the family disappear Albus led them right outside of the Leaky Cauldron to the cold London street. The walked the two blocks to the cinema and Asteria waved.

"Aren't you coming to see the movie?" Scorpius asked.

She shook her head and turned on her muggle phone. "I told you last night I didn't want to watch it. James can go in, but I'll probably walk around. Turn your phone on and text me if anything, yeah?"

Scorpius nodded, pulling his own phone out, "Don't go too far."

She rolled here eyes, "Yes, Dad."

"Jamey?" Albus asked, turning to his brother.

"I'll stay with Asteria. Keep an eye on her," James replied, shrugging, "You two should be fine. It's a matinee and there aren't too many muggles out. And call before you whip your wands out."

"Heard you, Mum," Albus replied, grinning as he took Scorpius's hand and headed in.

* * *

Scorpius and Asteria got ready for their quidditch match quietly, both smiling to themselves as they thought about the day before. Scorpius had a fresh hickey on his neck and he smirked as he watched her tie a red ribbon in her braid.

"So..." he said, teasingly, "Enjoying all the new books you bought? I saw Potter before coming in here and he had this green bracelet, did he buy it yesterday?"

She rolled her eyes, turning the teasing back on him, "Nice new accessory on your neck, Scorp. I didn't know being branded was a cute way to show affection now. I wonder if Albus has some."

His eyes narrowed, "Cute ribbon, Astra. Is it new?"

She smirked, "As new as that cute little ring on your hand, brother. Is that a promise ring? How adorable."

"Ready?" Lachlan called, gripping his broom.

The twins smirked, "Always."

The two grabbed their Nimbus Ones and headed out onto the pitch.

* * *

The game had been intense, but Asteria smirked as she thought about how she'd snatched the snitch right out from under Shuang's nose. She skipped toward the Gryffindor changing room when she stopped, hearing James with some Gryffindor girls.

"Thanks, but I'm good," he said gently, "I should get going. I actually have plans this evening."

"Oh, come on, James, we could help get your mind off losing," one of the girls flirted.

He stepped back and shook his head, "No thanks."

Alyssa Gill rubbed up against him, smiling up at him, "Come on, James. I can help you relax."

Asteria's jealousy reared its ugly head and she came out of the shadows, her eyes a hard steel grey. "Desperation wasn't a trait I knew Gryffindors had."

James grimaced and the girls pursed their lips, glaring at her.

"Don't be so smug because you won a game, Malfoy. We all know what slags Slytherin girls are," they sneered.

She snorted, "Apparently, Gryffindor girls like to give it up to losers."

"Come on, guys," James said, tiredly, "Let it go."

"We'll see you later, James?" Alyssa called, giving him a seductive smile before glaring at Asteria.

The girls walked away and James turned instantly to her.

"It wasn't what..." he started, but Asteria cut him off, pulling him down to her and kissing him roughly.

He groaned, gripping her waist, deepening the kiss and pinning her against the wall behind them. As they pulled away her eyes flashed dangerously.

'You're _mine_ ," she said, quietly.

He chuckled, pressing kisses to her neck, before biting gently, "Yours. Mine."

She kissed him, caressing his cheek. After yesterday she knew she wouldn't give James up. It had been too perfect.

"I want this. I want us. We still can't go public though," she said quietly, "Not until I figure out how to tell Albus."

"We should tell him together," he said, looking down at her.

"Yeah, but not now. Not when Scorpius and he have just found their bliss," she argued quietly, running her fingers through his hair, "Jamey, I don't want to take anything away from Albus or my brother."

He sighed, nodding his head, "I hear you."

She smiled, "Thank you for being so understanding."

He rested his forehead against hers and gently tugged at the ribbon in her hair. "Is this your silent way of cheering me on?"

She smirked, "I guess. I mean, I had to support my wizard somehow."

"How absolutely attractive, Asteria Malfoy," he murmured, pressing his lips to hers.

The smirk grew, "Then you'll be happy to know I have red knickers on too."

James gaped at her as she snuck from under his arm and waved, "Maybe I'll see you after a few celebratory drinks in Slytherin Common Room. Bye, Potter!"


	10. Yuletide Blessings

"Where's Astra?" Albus said from his place on the sofa, they'd agreed to meet here until Scorpius was done helping Madame Rouge teach the first years to fly in the snow.

"Don't know," Delilah said, quietly, looking worried.

James sat with his mates at a closeby table, looking up as he heard Asteria's names.

"She was cryin'," Dora murmured, burying her face into the book to hide the emotions displayed on it.

"Why?" Albus said, worriedly.

"Thomas and Finnegan were teasing her again," Delilah said quietly.

"Again?" Albus questioned, sitting up.

James tensed, rage building in him, focusing on the conversation.

Isadora shot a glare at Delilah and she sighed. "We can't keep making it a secret!" Delilah cried annoyed, "Don't look at me like that. They found out about Asteria dating a Gryffindor. They've been bullying her around the school whenever they see her."

"Dating who? What are you talking about?" Albus demanded.

"It's not that serious!" Dora hissed, "Nothing she hasn't dealt with before. This is why she didn't tell you or Scorpius. They've been knocking her books out of her hand and passing mean notes to her in class. Teasing her. Stupid shite she's strong enough to handle on her own. She's just upset because it's her Mum's birthday."

James stood up and stalked out of the room, angrily searching the school for his girlfriend or Finnegan. It didn't matter who he found first. The students turned, watching their Headboy as his chair dragged angrily across the floor. Albus froze and watched James, frowning as he noted James's clenched fists.

"What the bloody hell..." he muttered.

"Bollocks," Dora growled, getting up, "We better get Scorpius."

"What do you mean?" Albus called.

"Just trust me," Dora said, rubbing her face, "I'll look for him at the Pitch. You go to your common room and Dela check the Great Hall."

Albus nodded and headed down toward the dungeons when he caught sight of James. James was standing at the door of the potions room, talking quietly from the door. Albus moved forward and froze when he saw Asteria.

James knew exactly where she'd be if she wasn't in her room. She loved the potions classroom. It was her favourite place for them to be alone.

"Hey you," he called quietly.

Her tear stained face came up to look at him.

"What do you want, Potter? I'm not in the mood for your teasing today," she snapped, her voice filled with unshed tears.

He walked over and cupped her face in his hands and wiped the tears away. "I hate seeing you cry."

"At least this time it wasn't your fault," she sniffled.

He rested his forehead against hers, running his fingers through her hair, "Course it is. If we weren't dating they wouldn't be targeting you."

Her eyes flashed and she yanked her face out of his hands.

"It doesn't matter," she replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, sitting beside her.

"The same reason they're getting away with picking on me," she said, quietly, hiding her face as tears blurred her vision, "Your temper isn't well leashed, Jamey. I don't want you to get in trouble even if I can handle myself. And you're not the type to let me just deal with these things the way I want to. You'd stalk right up to Finnegan and he isn't worth you getting expelled for putting the boy in the hospital."

"My temper's not that bad!" he exclaimed.

She scoffed, "Yes, it is Jamey. You almost beat Willie Knox last year when he tried to cheat at the Ravenclaw/Gryffindor quidditch game."

He sighed, remembering how it had taken most of his team to keep him from grabbing Willie.

She tucked his hair behind his ear looking at him sadly. "I knew what I was doing when I said I wanted you. And you and I are like a bloody battery. One wrong move and I could get you hurt."

She stared at her hands, blinking back tears.

"I miss my mum," she whispered.

"DId they say something about your mum?" he demanded, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

She gave a small nod.

"What did they say?" he growled, clutching his hands into fists involuntarily.

"It doesn't matter, Jamey," she hissed.

"It matters, Fairy," he growled, before she could even get it out.

"No, it doesn't!" she snapped, throwing her hands up, "This is why I didn't tell you! Look how angry you are!"

James sighed, calming down as he saw how upset she was.

"Astra, I just don't like the thought of someone hurting you," he murmured, intertwining their hands.

"They said Mum would be happy that she was dead so she wouldn't have to see her pureblood dark witch become a half-blood's whore," she said after a beat, "...and that I deserved whatever scraps I got because with my tainted bloodline no one would want to marry me. And that a Death Eater's brat deserved..."

She stopped and James waited, but froze as he watched her entire body wrack. She didn't make a sound as she sobbed, not moving to clean her face. James cupped her face and kissed her hard. She yanked away and smacked him.

"What the hell, Potter!" she snapped.

He gave her a cheeky grin, "You're not crying anymore."

His expression softened as he wiped her cheeks and she gave him a small smile.

"You're so weird," she whispered.

He held the back of her neck gently, "I don't like seeing you cry. It's not natural. You're a Malfoy, venom is supposed to come from your lips."

She caressed his cheek and smiled, "I hate you."

"I hate you, too," he replied, leaning down and kissing her gently.

She returned the kiss, burrowing her fingers in his hair.

Albus stood, frozen outside in the hall as he watched the two. Anger filled him as he realized that this wasn't the first time they were meeting this way.

"What the fuck?" he shouted from the door.

James stepped back instantly, his eyes wide as he heard his brother's voice. Asteria moved away from the table and hopped down from the stool, moving to stand in front of James.

"Albus, can we talk about this?" she started.

"You're kissing my brother!" he shouted, "I thought you two hated each other!"

Scorpius froze, hearing his boyfriend's shouts. He groaned. "You sent him to look for Astra?"

Dora's eyes went wide, "No! I didn't know where you were. I divided and conquered."

"Yes, conquered in getting the Potters to murder each other," he replied, dryly, heading straight for the Potion's Room.

"How long has this been going on?" Albus shouted.

"Al, please, stop shouting and let us explain," Asteria called, using a calming tone.

His green eyes flashed dangerously, "Don't patronize me, Malfoy."

"Albus, back away from my sister," Scorpius barked, walking toward the group. He eyed his sister's tear-stained face before turning to Albus, "It's really not a big deal, Al. James makes Astra happy. Let's sit down and talk about this like normal people before flying off the handle."

"You knew and didn't tell me!?" Albus snapped, "You're my boyfriend!"

"And Asteria is my sister!" Scorpius argued, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but we knew this was going to be your reaction."

"So you just _decided_ I shouldn't know? Am I _that_ unreasonable, Scorpius?"

"We didn't want to tell you if it didn't work out," James interjected.

Albus glared at James. "Oh, shut up! This is _just_ like you! These are _my_ friends. Not yours! Why can't you date someone in your own bloody year?"

"Because I _like_ Asteria." James growled.

"Or you like the idea of having something that you usually can't! You're just going to end up using her like all your other girl toys," Albus challenged.

"That is _enough_ ," Scorpius said, coldly, "My sister isn't a prize or a pawn."

"I stood behind you and pushed for you to be happy with Scorpius, Albus," Asteria said, coldly, "I would expect the same from you. And _I_ was trying to make the outcome less harsh for you. Especially if I killed your brother. Honestly, I'm _really_ done with you Potters."

She stalked out of the room and threw a barrier between them to stop them from following her, anger filling her as she stalked toward her room.

"You two are _so fucking stupid,_ " Scorpius growled, "Albus, my sister was saving your ego because we both know how you are with James until she knew she wanted to be with James. And you can be as pissy and angry as you want, but you're being really rather ridiculous. Also, James, please stop snogging my sister in public!"

Scorpius stalked away, following his sister as Dora looked at the both of them. James glared at Albus, shouldering him as he stalked away, heading straight for his Head common room. Dora gave Albus a sympathetic smile.

"To be perfectly honest, you and Dela are kind of the only two of our friends that didn't notice," she said quietly, "They're kind of obvious."

Albus shot a glare at her. Dora shrugged, "They're going home for the Holidays tonight after dinner, Albus. Use it to figure out why you're actually pissed off."

* * *

Scorpius and Asteria were gone when Albus finally came back to the Common Room. He'd had the entire night to think about how childish he had been. He ran his fingers through his messy hair and looked at the empty bed across from his. He understood why they'd hidden this all from him. He knew the sibling rivalry was extremely evident to the twins who were closer than any two people should be.

He dressed slowly before muttering a packing spell, watching his trunks fill with his things. They'd leave Hogwarts that afternoon for home. He headed downstairs and sat at the Slytherin table when he looked up to find James heading straight for Finnegan with Lachlan Nott behind him. Albus frowned. There wasn't anything good that came out of Lachlan and James. He remembered that the two had gotten into serious trouble together their first year and ever since they'd stopped being friends. The smirk on Lachlan's face told him whatever this was wasn't about to be any good.

"Finnegan," James called, stopping in front of him, his hands in his robes, his red tie dangling and the tops of his white button down undone.

"What's up, Potter?" the boy called.

"Heard you made my girlfriend cry yesterday. Something about her being a Gryffindor whore?" he said, slowly.

Lachlan smirked, "Quite an offensive thing to say about a bloke's bird, isn't it, Potter? Quite a cowardly thing."

He picked at his green sweater, nonchalantly before giving Finnegan a smile before loudly saying. "Well, I'm sure _all_ of Slytherin would like to know that you called Asteria Malfoy a whore. Oh, dear me. I guess you didn't know most of the boys in our house would love to date quite a bright witch of her age. And even some witches. Oh well, come on, James. We can go on some rounds far away from here."

James nodded, "I think that's a fine idea, Nott. I think you're right. We should definitely leave Finnegan to enjoy his breakfast."

James gave Finnegan a look that left the Gryffindor boy's hair on end. The two boys walked out of the room and Albus's eyes went to the others in his year. Albus knew the Malfoys had made themselves well liked amongst the other Slytherin. They were kind and snarky. They were charming and bright. They were the picture of ambition and creating their own reputation. They didn't have many enemies and quite a few allies in Slytherin. Albus sat in awe at what James had just done. He'd used Lachlan to get revenge without getting his hands dirty. He had simultaneously protected, defended, and respected the wishes of Asteria by suspending his honour to do things her way.

Albus rose to his feet and headed toward the Head Common Room, but not before missing the hex being murmured by Peter Rowle toward the Gryffindor Keeper. He headed out, seeing Lachlan and James laughing. Lachlan was smoking a spliff by an open arch as he watched Albus walk down the hall.

"Heard you pissed off the twins," he teased, smirking as he moved to hand James the spliff.

Albus's eyes went wide as he watched James take it, completely ignoring Albus as he took a drag. James usually wouldn't dare smoke in front of his younger siblings, but today he was just pissed off enough that he didn't care. 

"Can we talk?" Albus muttered to James.

James sighed and looked out onto the grounds, handing the spliff back to Lachlan.

"I think we both said enough yesterday, yeah?" James replied.

Albus frowned, not used to the aggressive cheerfulness James was using. Lachlan snickered, blowing smoke away from them.

"I'll leave you, mate," he called, walking away as he extinguished the spliff, "It was nice hanging out again, Potter."

"Don't get used to it, Nott," James replied, smirking, knowing he would definitely be spending more time with Nott. He turned and looked at his brother. "What, Albus? What do you want? Come to badger me again on how I'm trying to just shag your best mate? Or better yet, come to insult my whorish behaviour?"

Albus was taken aback by the anger in James's voice.

"No..." he said quietly, his cheeks warming, "I didn't think you were serious. But...what you did back there for As..."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't really fucking matter now since they're both going to dump us, does it?" James growled. He scoffed, "Actually, Scorpius will probably forgive you, but Asteria won't look at me twice. Her loyalty will always be to you."

"I don't think..." Albus started.

"Are you fucking listening to yourself?" James spat, "Of course she will! She wouldn't even _think_ about dating me at first because of you. Morgana's Hell, she'd piss you off! And you didn't think once that I could actually like someone like her? Like I'm so fucking shallow I wouldn't like a girl who enjoys reading and likes macabre things! That I wanted a fucking barbie doll? Fuck you, Albus. You don't even know me!"

"I didn't know you liked her!" Albus shouted back, angrily, "I didn't fucking know you felt like that! I was just trying to protect my fucking friend! How was I going to know that the stories about you weren't fucking true? You've always been so good with people!"

"Oh, I don't know, Albus, fucking ask! Talk to me like normal fucking person! You're so bloody pathetic all the goddamn time!" James shouted, "Poor Albus, he's not as fucking talented as his family! Like you and I are the same person! You hate me and you don't even fucking know me! You have friends who actually fucking like you! People who don't expect anything from you just want your fucking company! That was what Astra's company was to me! She didn't expect me to be the perfect head boy! And best bloody quidditch captain! The best student!"

Albus lost all the fight in him at hearing his brother's confession, but he stood just as tense as before.

"I didn't know, James," he replied, "I'm sorry. And I don't hate you."

James sighed, rubbing at his eyes. "I know, Al. I don't hate you either. You're just a fucking idiot."

Albus leaned on the wall beside him. "Just leave this up to me, yeah?"

James rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Al."

* * *

Ginny grumbled as they made their way up to Malfoy's office. It was the 22nd of December. How were they going to pull this off?

"You really think he's going to let us have the party at the Manor so close to Christmas?" Ginny demanded.

"He had the Manor redone all ready from when the Dark Lord was there and this will be great for him," Hermione replied, clutching her notes, "You saw the papers. Lucius Malfoy hasn't been seen at Malfoy Industries in weeks. And Draco's now the official patriarch of the family. This will be the perfect way for him to reintroduce the Malfoy family to the world. And you know Malfoys never sneer at a chance to look good."

Hermione was slightly stretching the truth. She was more hoping he would help them because she was the one asking. Her heels hit the floor hard as the ministry workers around them bowed their heads respectfully as she walked. The one thing she'd taken from her time with Draco was how to command herself like an authority figure. When she got to Draco's corner of the building she knocked on his office door, ignoring his assistant.

"He's busy," the young blonde witch muttered.

"Never too busy for the deputy Minster of Magic," Ginny smirked.

"Come in!" Draco called, his commanding voice, hitting Hermione to her core.

They walked in and she froze, amused by the sight. It was so reminisced to the first time she'd come into this office when Asteria and Scorpius had been toddlers. This time the teenagers had their faces close to their father's records, muttering about maths and policies as Draco looked up at them. He took off the glasses he had acquired after the war.

"What can I do for you, Granger?" he called, "And Potter."

The twins tensed and Ginny figured it was from the twins not having talked to Albus or James since school let out three days prior.

"Hello Asteria and Scorpius," Hermione said politely.

"Hello," the twins replied in unison.

"Boy or girl, Mrs. Potter?" Scorpius asked, politely.

"Boy," Ginny replied, happily, "We found out last week."

"Congratulations!" he said, hugging her.

"Father, Scorpius and I will take the company records to be updated while you talk," Asteria announced, rising to her feet.

"Oh, please, stay. We don't mean to intrude," Ginny said quickly, figuring the kids would help soften Malfoy up.

Asteria and Scorpius looked to their father who gestured for them to take their seats.

"Ask all ready," Draco demanded, his grey eyes locking on Hermione.

"Well, I'm sure you all ready know about the Venice venue for the Christmas party has been overrun by bunidums." she said.

Draco tried to surpress a smirk, knowing exactly where this was going. "You're not using my house, Granger. Why do you even want to be in there?"

"Trust me, the Malfoy Manor is the last place I want to have this Christmas party, but it is the biggest place we can get at short notice. And I _know_ you just had it fixed up. I saw the permits." she said, quickly.

"Yes, and I'm fully uninterested in people being in my family home. Hosting parties at Malfoy Cottage is a lot different than the Manor. I _just_ closed off areas and redid areas where a lot of dark magic and blood were spilt," Draco growled, gripping at his pen, lost in his memories.

Scorpius reached out and smoothed his father's fingers.

"Father, it might not be a bad idea," Asteria said gently.

Draco swallowed hard and eyed his children.

"It'll give the grounds a chance to heal some more to have all that warm magic there. The ancient grounds could use it," Asteria continued with the same calming tone.

"And the Manor would get to be seen in a better light," Scorpius added.

Draco sighed. "We still have Yuletide..."

"Yuletide Blessings are almost done," Asteria said, amused, "And I'm sure if we agree the deputy Minister will help with the last ritual."

Scorpius snorted, remembering what they'd both just learned a few days ago about their father and Hermione Granger-Weasley.

"More feminine magic on the grounds for the blessing will help it heal faster," Scorpius agreed.

Hermione had expected to strong arm Draco into helping them, but it had taken a few seductively chosen words and she could see the cogs moving in Draco's heads. The apple really didn't fall far from the tree.

"You both have a point, but who's to say the Deputy Minister will help?" he challenged.

Warm silver eyes turned to Hermione.

"Please, Deputy Minister?" Scorpius asked, "We'd love to have a party at the Manor. The place is so dreadfully dreary."

Hermione eyed Draco. She'd read about the Yuletide ceremony. There were many different rituals that went on for twelve days. And some were more powerful then others. But, she knew she really couldn't question him about the ritual for tonight since everyone was in the room.

"If Malfoy agrees to the use of the castle then yes," Hermione said, watching Draco.

Ginny gaped, "Are you serious?"

"You have a deal, Granger," Draco replied, "Send all your silly decorations to the manor and your staff tomorrow. And you can have your party the next day on Christmas Eve."

"Fine, 7 okay?" she asked, "My family usually has dinner at 6."

Draco nodded, "Yes, that works."

Hermione handed the paperwork over to him, but he handed it to Scorpius.

"I expect you both to know exactly how to do this," he sneered, clearly punishing them for interfering.

The two made faces before looking through the paperwork.

"Are the kids..." Ginny started.

"They're aristocrats, Potter," Draco interrupted, "They've been trained to run events like this since they were children."

Asteria smiled, "Don't worry, Mrs. Potter. It'll be perfect."

Please, feel free to stop by the manor and check if you'd like," Scorpius finished, looking over the forms.

"If that's everything, we should get back to the company papers before I send these two off to figure this all out for the manor," Draco said looking at the women, "I'll see you tonight, Granger. Potter."

* * *

Hermione's nerves were through the roof when she apparated to the front of the Malfoy Manor. She could hear the wild hooting and yelling of the kids and Draco playing and she wondered if in another lifetime this would've been her reality. She'd learned during her time with Draco that wands were great to wield their magic, but it was the land from the magic of ancient places that gave purebloods their strength. It made them more advanced in different types of spells. Ancient ones. Song magic, blood magic, knot magic. Wild and untamed.

Mimsy popped up at the gate and smiled.

"Hello, Miss Hermione!" she said, happily, opening up the gate for her.

She smiled at the house elf dressed in an orange dress that was too big for her, "How are you?"

"Good! Come on, the family is playing!" she said happily, leading Hermione into the large house.

Hermione was hit with a wave of nausea as she remembered what happened to her there so long ago, but the house had definitely been renovated. She could tell where rooms had been moved and some completely destroyed. The decor had been updated, but definitely aristocratic, but her musing stopped as she heard the screams and laughter of the Malfoys as they tore through the manor. She laughed as she watched the beautiful pale gown Asteria wore fly down the stairs as she gripped holly in her hand.

"Mrs. Granger!" she said, happily, hiding behind her as she watched a grinning Draco, Scorpius and Narcissa following her.

Draco's blond hair was draped around him as they stopped in front of her, Scorpius ran his hand through his messy hair. Narcissa surprisingly still looked perfect, but beaming, her own hair down, gripping the ends of her white gown.

Narcissa waved her wand and Hermione squealed as her casual outfit changed into a long white dress and no shoes, similar to Narcissa's.

"Welcome, Ms. Granger," Narcissa said gently, "Blessed Yule and Happy Christmas. Thank you for joining us tonight. It has been over 20 years since my home was filled with such joy."

Hermione frowned, remembering that Draco had distanced himself greatly from his parents. She knew how much it hurt him, but he'd become a better man because of it. And she could tell the kids felt weird about living with their grandparents as they walked toward the front door.

"Thank you for having me, Mrs. Malfoy. Where's your husband?" she asked, politely.

"Lucius is feeling out of sorts," she explained, "He's resting, but welcomes you as well."

Hermione was surprised by that, remembering Lucius as the more prejudice of the three. Asteria took her hand gently and tugged her to the open door before stopping and placing the holly into a wreath. Asteria led the group to the northern most area of the Malfoy estate. Hermione gasped as she saw the glowing ruins in a circle surrounded by the treats. She could feel the ancient power flowing through her. She turned to look back at Draco, remembering the day they'd used a similar ruin circle to help Astoria have his children. She held herself as she watched Draco toss his robes to the side, a light white button down on. She could see all of his tattoos as he stepped into the glowing circles. She smiled gently as he rolled up his sleeves and could see that most of them were children drawings. A tradition started with Teddy when he'd drawn on his dark mark.

Asteria started singing an ancient Celtic song as she moved around the circle, the circle trembling with magic and Hermione gasped, seeing the magic sparks in the young girl's finger tips. Scorpius joined his sister in song, his own magic sparking at the tips. They moved around the circle singing, getting faster and faster as they moved. Narcissa smiled as she kneeled before a small altar, at the northern most part of the circle, moving her wand. Draco reached over for Hermione's hand and she looked at him nervously. He chuckled.

"Afraid, Granger?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes and took his hand gasping as she felt his magic meld to hers. He chuckled, putting her in front of him as he let her hair down. She bit her lip as she felt his fingers in her curls. Draco watched the sparks of red magic in her wild curls before he reached around her and handed her chalk.

"You're going to draw the ruins for peace and healing while I do the other two," he whispered, touching his fingers to her shoulder where he knew their soul mark was. She shivered feeling his magic pulse through her. She turned to watch him walk away, red magic flashing through his own blonde locks. She smiled softly as she watched the old ritual around her. She never did anything like this with Ron and her own children. The Weasleys never really followed tradition. But, she could see how much fun the twins were having and even Narcissa seemed happy. As she and Draco finished, he walked over and took her into his arms, dancing her around the circle. She laughed, feeling their magic spark and flutter together as the ruins glowed. Asteria and Scorpius moved forward, their twin marks glowing as they took Hermione and Draco's hands, dancing with them happily, slamming their magic into the ground around them as their feet landed.

"Prosperity be upon this dwelling, Bless this house and all that it contains, From rafter to stone to beam; May we stay where our ancestors lay, May we be healthy about this hearth," Narcissa called, the last to join their circle.

The group shuddered from the power of the magic passing through them as the ground shook beneath them. Asteria dropped to her knees, exhaustion pulling her.

"Astra!" Draco cried, hurrying over. Usually Asteria was the only one standing after the Yuletide Blessing. She curled up into her Father and yawned.

"To bed?" she whispered, cuddling close.

Draco chuckled and handed her off to Scorpius. Scorpius smiled softly at Hermione as he walked away. Narcissa waved her wand cleaning up. "I better check on your father, darling."

"Good night, Mother," he called, before turning to Hermione, chuckling, "Your hair's frizzier than normal."

"It always does that with raw magic," she replied, rolling her eyes, but blushed slightly.

"Thank you, Hermione," he said softly, "This was good for them."

"You're a really good dad, Draco," she replied, "They're wonderful."

"I'm sure your two are as well," he said, embarrassed.

She laughed softly, "They are. Rosie's more like Ginny then I realized she'd be. I'm surprised Hugo's more like me to be honest."

He smiled, "I'll see you at the Christmas party?"

She nodded, "Is Asteria going to be okay?"

He frowned, "I think so...it was an odd feeling. The magic was stronger than usual."

He walked her into the house and she changed her outfit back with a flick of her wrist before Draco opened up the Floo. He kissed her cheek as she gently pressed onto his soul mark on the inside of his wrist.

"Goodnight, 'Mione," he murmured.

"Goodnight, Draco," she replied.

Once she was gone he headed upstairs and stopped outside of Asteria's room. Scorpius and her were fast asleep, cuddled up like when they were children. He chuckled softly as he sat beside them, petting both their heads. Scorpius peaked at his father through sleepy eyes.

"Cuddle?" he muttered. Draco chuckled, but gently lifted Asteria before laying down, cuddling his children around him. They would be grown and living their own lives too soon for him to think about.


	11. Christmas Party

Ginny couldn't stop gushing as she looked around the Malfoy estate. The decorations were perfect and a weather charm placed so that the immediate space around the manor was warm and blocked off from the thunderstorm that was happening.

"Mrs. Potter!" Scorpius called, waving from the door.

Albus blushed as he looked at how good Scorpius looked. His shoulder length blonde locks had been cut into a white blonde quiff, the dark brown streak finally visible. He wore all black robes with dark green accents. Ginny smiled and waved.

"This looks incredible, Scorpius! You and Asteria did such an amazing job," she greeted, hugging the teenager, "Where is she?"

"Out back watching the Granian race," he said, walking with the Potters as they made their way through the Manor and into the ballroom. He motioned toward the open doors that led out to a balcony.

The Potters moved out and Hermione waved, grinning from her place beside Ron. Right beside them stood the Notts and the Lestrange-Weasleys chatting. Lachlan waved to James and Albus from his place by the stairs, leading down to where Ministry employees and other guests were watching a Granian race and wandering the gardens. Scorpius easily intertwined his fingers with Albus who looked up at him, surprised. Lachlan grinned as three large Abraxans dropped to the ground, trying to stop as the Granian race ended. Before the Potters could say hello, James froze watching Asteria. She, Isadora and Ryder dropped from the Abraxans, each dressed in lovely gowns. Ryder whooped before throwing herself into Lachlan's arms, kissing him.

"Hello, love!" she giggled, her tight royal blue dress, dropping seductively around her, "Hello, cousins!"

Lachlan swung her around and nuzzled her neck before they both grew serious. Lachlan took Ryder's hand.

"I'll help you get the Abraxan back to the stable?" Lachlan asked, playing with her thick red curls.

"Aren't you so charming?" she replied, kissing his cheek, "We'll see you guys in a bit?"

The others nodded.

Asteria moved away from the Abraxan beside her, her long emerald dress with long see-through sleeves flowing around her, her hair was braided down her shoulder. And James was amused by how much she looked like a muggle princess. She put her hand on his arm and tugged him down, kissing his cheek.

"You look good," she said, gently, before smiling at Albus, "Done being a prat?"

He moved forward and hugged her, "I'm sorry I was awful."

"It's okay, I get it," she replied.

James frowned, really confused as to what was going on.

"I told you she wouldn't stay angry," Albus said, giving James a small smile.

"Especially after his apology letter," Asteria smirked.

Albus blushed, "Hush."

She adjusted his robe's collar and fixed his hair before heading back into the house, taking James's hand into hers. James adjusted their hands as he noticed her sway slightly. She smiled, thankful.

"Sorry, we did a ritual on the grounds and I'm still a little wiped out from it," she admitted, quietly.

He pressed his lips to her forehead, "All good, love."

"Mr. Potter, please keep your lips off my daughter," Draco drawled as he walked toward them, his mother on his arm.

Hermione stood close by, laughing softly.

"Embarrassed to know that your children prefer Potters and Weasleys to Notts and Parkinsons?" she teased, softly.

Ron snorted, "We should all be so lucky."

"My children will never be Weasels," Draco said, lightly, but still snubbing the redhead, "If anything, my superior genes will help eradicate Weasel in my grandchildren, if that's in their future."

Ron's face turned red and Asteria gave her father a sharp look.

"You promised to behave," she chastised.

Narcissa coughed, discreetly into her hand, hiding the grin on her face as her husband waved her to his side. "Excuse me."

Draco looked at her shocked, "Asteria, I am always on my best behaviour."

She snorted, "Yes, and I'm Minister of Magic."

James chuckled as Draco smirked, "Have fun, my darling."

Asteria smiled and led James onto the dance floor. James led her in a dance as he noticed the cameras flashing around them. He chuckled.

”Is this you claiming me publicly?” He asked, amused.

”I wanted to return the gesture,” she replied, smiling up at him, “Lachlan and Albus told me what you did back at school.”

”You aren’t angry with me?” He asked.

She frowned, seeing the worry in his eyes, “Of course not, Jamey. I was never angry with you. I was annoyed with Albus and it had been a shit day. I’m sorry if I made it seem like I was angry with you.”

His shoulders relaxed, the tension leaving him as he twirled her around, lost in his own happiness at the moment.

After the dance she walked with him toward the library in the manor, smiling as she saw her father sitting at the piano, playing.

”This and when he’s painting is when he’s happiest,” she said quietly, resting her head on James’s arm.

Exhaustion pulled at her again and James stared down at her, his brow knotted as he felt her sink deeper into his side. She smiled tightly up at him, righting herself.

”Come on,” she said, gently, tugging him onto the balcony where their friends and cousins stood smoking as they sipped on expensive mead.

"There you are," Ryder said, grinning up at them, handing a joint over to her.

Asteria handed it off to James, her brain too scattered to actually take a drag. James took a long drag before his eyes went to where Scorpius and Albus stood far away from the others, clearly in the midst of an argument.

"Are they okay?" Asteria asked, frowning as she watched them.

"Yeah," Rosie said, rolling his eyes as he took a long drag from the joint, "Albus is mad because Uriel Krum flirted hard with Scorpius."

Zared Zabini snorted, "It took him this long to realize his boyfriend is hot? He better get used to it. I mean, he is a Malfoy. Even his dad is Dilf. And his grandparents just hot as hell. Like, is he blind?"

"I'm _really_ grossed out that you just called my entire family fuck-able," Asteria grimaced, leaning against James's chest.

"Trust me, little Asteria, if you weren't with Mr. Potter here I'd be spending this last year trying to get into your knickers," he teased.

"Hey," James started.

Lizzie Rowle snorted, "Jealousy must be a Potter trait, eh?"

"Actually I think it's a Weasley trait," Isadora snickered, looking at Rosie who's cheeks went red.

"That does make sense," Ryder said, laughing, "Dad almost went batshit last week when the new M.A.T. (Magical Animal Tamer/Trainer) flirted with Mum the other day."

"Not to mention your little threat to Lachlan before school started," Sarah McLaggen teased.

Ryder eyed Lachlan, "It's not my fault he's so bloody pretty. If the idiot didn't like both girls and boys I could leave him alone, but alas that's not my reality."

"So, you want an ugly boyfriend?" Lachlan sneered, teasing her as he nuzzled her neck.

But, Asteria's gaze was brought back to her brother and Albus. She bit her lip worriedly as she noticed the sneer on Scorpius's face. It was true that Scorpius was the nicer and more accommodating of the twins. They knew Asteria's word was law while Scorpius barely had a care in the world, but only she knew what happened when Scorpius was pushed to breaking point. He could be vicious and cold. He'd laugh in your face and be cruel for the fun of it.

Albus glared at Scorpius as the boy ran his hands through his almost white hair.

"So, basically what you're saying is I'm untrustworthy?" Scorpius scoffed, his voice cold, "I didn't tell you about my sister's private life so I'm a snake in your bed? But, I'm fine for a quick shag and to keep in the closet. I don't know why you're so bloody surprised! Did you think you were the only one who could fancy me? I don't know if you're just slow to the take, Potter, but I'm a pretty hot commodity these days. But, you wouldn't notice, now would you? Instead you like to insult me because you're angry. When you should just be trusting me like I always trust you!"

"That's not what I said, Scorpius," Albus growled, "Don't put words into my bloody mouth like you have any idea what I've been going through! And I wouldn't be upset if you hadn't flirted back with Krum like you couldn't wait to have him in bed after ignoring me for almost a bloody week!"

"Right, because you actually gave a fuck..."

Asteria moved to go stop the fight between the two as her vision swirled, stumbling back into James. James frowned, holding her up.

"Are you okay?" he murmured.

"Bed please," she said, quietly, "I've been feeling a bit off."

He nodded, "Scorpius?"

Scorpius looked up, his face still angry. His anger fell as soon as he saw how pale her face was.

"Stra?" he called, concerned.

"Nini, Score," she called quietly.

He nodded, moving swiftly up the stairs. But, before he could reach her they all flinched, watching the crack of lightning hit the charmed dome around them, causing the charm to pop. The group flinched, heading back into the Manor as screams filled the ballroom. Asteria and Scorpius led the way back in, terror shooting through them.

The room had scattered and Draco's stricken face had nothing on the terror he was feeling as he stared at the ancient witch before him. Hermione stepped forward as Ron gripped her back. The older witch's face seemed to shudder and change as she pushed her dreadlocks back to look at the group around her. Draco's horror filled as he met her snake-like gaze. He knew he would have to pay his debt, but he didn't think it would be today. She smiled darkly at him.

"Did you think your barriers would keep me out when you owed me for my magic?" she cooed, "Very stupid of you to let them shake so much magic into this tainted land, Draco. So strong for me."

"Father..." Asteria started, but Draco threw his hand back.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" he shouted, "What do you want, Grimhilde?"

The witch smiled, coldly, "Draco, we had a deal, remember? No need to be so rude. I've come to collect my debt. I require youth and magic to keep me so well preserved."

Draco's face paled, "Fine, take me. I'll pay my..."

The witch laughed, "You? Oh no, my dear, I'm here to collect my debt that you fostered for sixteen years."

Draco's knees grew weak as he remembered what she asked him for so long ago. "No..."

"A bond of soul and deep true love, the womb of a pure heart, the blood of a traitor, the blood of a saint, and the blood of a lion caged," she cooed off, "These things to grow what you cannot have. And in exchange a piece of your power. Did you think I wanted her blood? Did you think I would let you keep them both? Her magic will sustain me like so many others have for centuries and she's so much stronger than the others. She will be the world's undoing."

"Please...take me...." Draco cried, as he realized what she was asking for. He knew she would come back for him. He knew she would come and take something he held dear, but he didn't think she would as him for one of his children.

She tsked, "Oh, Draco, I haven't asked for much. Plus, I gave you almost a full sixteen years with her."

"What's she talking about?" Scorpius called, "Father, who is this woman?"

"Get your sister out of here," Draco commanded, pulling his wand free.

Lucius grabbed his grandchildren and pushed them behind him, shielding them. Narcissa cast a protection charm as she slowly started pushing them toward the exit once more.

"We can't leave Father," Asteria cried, fighting against her grandmother's sharp hand.

"You must," Narcissa begged, tears in her eyes, "Quickly, upstairs and hide in the old nursery. It's where you both will be safest."

"But, Father..." Scorpius begged, but not before feeling Asteria's shaking frame.

"Go," she urged, pushing them.

"Oh, Draco, are you backing out of our deal?" she called, pulling an old bent wand from her robes and pointing it toward Hermione.

Hermione cried out, dropping to her knees as Ron caught her. He gasped as he saw the glow of the mark on her shoulder. He thought it had just been a tattoo, but everyone saw the expression on Draco's face as he gripped his wrist.

"STOP!" Draco roared.

"Oh, little dragon," Grimhilde cooed, coming toward him.

Wands were drawn as the stupor left the guests in the room.

"I wouldn't do that," Grimhilde called, as the ground shook beneath them before a barrier went around the two.

The guests gasped and froze as they watched her. "This is magic more ancient than any of you can imagine. And Draco owes me a debt."

"Anything, but my children," he growled.

"Even your soulmate?" she called, giving Hermione a sickly sweet smile as she held her hand out to Asteria who froze in her spot. "Too bad its the girl whose magic will feed me."

"Please, don't do this!" Hermione cried, struggling back to her feet as Grimhilde used her magic to force Draco to stick to the ground.

Asteria and Scorpius stood, hidden by their grandparents as Grimhilde started to sing. And Asteria finally understood. She had been born only to pay her father's debt. She had been born so her brother could live. It was her or him. Asteria moved forward slowly, but Scorpius gripped her hand.

"Where are you going?" he cried.

Asteria smiled, a dazed expression on her face, caressing his cheek, "It's okay, Scorpius. Let me go."

"No!" he cried.

"Come little one," Grimhilde called.

Tears fell down her cheeks and her silver gaze took in her brother's as she whispered, "Anything for you, Scorpius, Me for you. I will always choose you."

"You don't have to," he choked out, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"It's you or me," she murmured, resting her forehead against his, "I'm not as strong as you, Scorpius. I can't live without you."

He gripped her hands, "Don't do this."

"It's why I was born."

She pulled away and walked through the barrier.

"NO!" Draco roared, forcing himself up through the pain, his nails digging into Asteria's arm as he reached for her. Grimhilde snarled, kicking him before grabbing Asteria by the throat.

"Mage Meatua," she muttered, placing her wand at the girls throat. Asteria fell, slacked against her as the blue tinge of her magic glowed around her.

Hermione quickly threw herself through the barrier, screaming as the magic burned at her. Draco caught her, their soul bond marks burning with power, stronger and more powerful than Grimhilde herself. Draco launched himself at the witch, snatching Asteria covering her body with his own as he felt the witch's wand on his back. He screamed in pain, but felt Hermione's magic aiding his own, protecting the child in his arms. Asteria stared into her father's face, her eyes glowing with power.

"Focis protegas," she murmured, her chaotic magic slamming around the barrier.

Grimhilde screeched, flinching back.

"Mark my words, Dragon, I will take what is mine," Grimhilde hissed, disappearing into the night.

"Daddy?" Asteria whispered, curling into him, before her eyes closed.

Draco gripped his daughter tight against her, tears running down his face.

"Everyone out," he ground out, "NOW!"

The guests stared at the broken man, holding his daughter tightly against his chest.

"Draco," Hermione said, softly. He flinched away from her as she covered her mouth, tears in her eyes before her eyes landed on Ron's, his gaze filled with betrayal. She worried her lip before turning to Shacklebolt.

"Everyone leave at once," he called, "The party's over."

As guests started disapparating Shacklebolt looked to Hermione who shook her head. "Tomorrow Kingsley," she said softly before turning back to Draco and kneeling beside him. Draco still held his daughter tightly against his chest, tears rolling down his cheeks as he pushed her hair out of her face.

"Sweet girl," he whispered, "Wake up. I'm so so sorry. I should've protected you better."

"Draco," Hermione called softly, still kneeling beside him, "Draco, please, we need to get her to St. Mungo's."

"No," he practically snarled, his face twisted in pain as he faced her, "The only place she's safe is here on these grounds! She's not leaving here!"

Lucius had moved swiftly over, gently stepping between the two as Narcissa held onto her sobbing grandson.

"Draco, take her upstairs. Mrs. Granger, if you will excuse us. This is a family matter and we will heal our own," he said, diplomatically, helping Draco with his load, casting a levitating spell, commanding the closest house elf to find the best Healer money could buy at once.

"Is she okay?" Scorpius cried, ripping himself from his grandmother as he watched his father. He froze as he saw how tiny she looked, unmoving in his father's arms.

Tears ran down Draco's face as he carried her up the stairs, unable to answer. Harry had kept his family behind him, but couldn't stop seeing the stricken looks on James and Albus's faces.

"Potter," Shacklebolt called, "You stay put and guard the Malfoy house. Make sure no one comes in or out. I'd send your family home."

Harry nodded, but before he could say anything James was arguing.

"I can't just leave. Is she okay?" he stumbled out. Harry hated seeing the fear in his son's eyes.

"James, I need you to be the man of the family right now and get your mother and siblings home safely, right now," Harry commanded, using the voice James knew meant he had to be strong.

"But, Dad..." he argued, tears in his eyes.

"You can't do anything for her right now," Harry said quietly, "Take them home."

James swallowed hard, noticing that the Notts and Lestrange-Weasleys hadn't moved. He could see the Parkinsons and Zabinis tucked away into a corner and for the first time realized that he really didn't know Asteria. Not enough to be considered her family. These people were her family. The Parkinsons and Zabinis. The Notts and even his own Aunt River and Uncle Charlie.

"We'll tell you what we can as soon as we can," River said gently, walking toward them with Charlie. "Charlie, make sure Ron doesn't fly off the handle. A soul mark is something that can be ignored, but he'll take it as a snub. And Ginny make sure you keep all the children at your house. The argument that's about to happen between Ron and Hermione isn't going to be pretty and the children need each other tonight."

Charlie nodded, his no nonsense attitude back as he stalked toward his brother who was glaring at Hermione. Hermione had stood up and wiped her face, but her hair was a mess and her eyes filled with sorrow and regret.

"Not now," Charlie muttered to Ron who let out a harsh breath.

Ron's shoulders stayed tensed as he reached for Hermione's hand. She took it, looking up at him apologetically. Charlie sighed, coralling the rest of his extended family before going back to his wife.

"I'll take Lottie and Rixon home with me," he said gently.

"I'll keep Ry with me," she replied, "I'll see you some time tomorrow?"

"You sure you don't want me to stay?" he asked.

"There's not much we can do here," she replied, kissing his lips, "Any curse or whatever it is we're dealing with we can figure it out after Christmas."

The Weasleys and Potters flooed out as River turned to look at her closest family friends.

"Did you know about how they got pregnant?" Pansy asked, holding her wife's hand.

River sighed, "I had my suspicions. Let's clean up this mess and be ready when he needs us."

As Draco's "family" below cleaned up the remnants of the party Draco sat upstairs holding his daughter's hand as his father worked.

"I told you this was foolish," Lucius growled.

"SHUT UP!" Scorpius snapped, rage in his gaze, "Don't stand there spewing your hateful nonsense without a solution as my sister lays here unresponsive!"

Lucius gawked at his grandson, but the gesture made Draco finally gaze up as Narcissa laid her hand on Lucius's arm, holding him back.

"Scorpius, don't waste your time. Come sit with us," he said quietly.

Scorpius's eyes filled with tears as he sat at his father's feet, looking up at the pale figure of his sister.

"Will she wake?" he asked.

Draco pet his son's head with his free hand, "I don't know. I failed you, Scorpius. I failed both of you. I'm so sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this cuz I stupidly closed the browser. I know I should write in Word but w/e. Also, this chapter was really emotional for me to write. I feel like as I go back that I'm missing a lot of the story, like I'm rushing through it, but it's also long AF so I might do little side stories.


	12. Broken Things

"A soul bond?" Ron shouted as soon as they were through the door.

"We didn't mean for it to happen," Hermione instantly argued.

"Hermione, I'm not a fucking idiot!" he growled, "I might not be as clever as you, but I certainly know that soul bonds only show up after you've met your soulmate and acted on it!"

"It was over twenty years ago, Ronald!" she shouted back.

"You've known for twenty years and didn't say a damn thing?" he growled, keeping the kitchen table between them.

Charlie discreetly stood in the living room, keeping his ears peeled.

"Draco and I..." Hermione started.

" _Draco?"_ Ron snarled.

"Oh, stop it, Ronald!" she shouted, "Yes, Draco. Sadly, yes. _You_ left _me_ after the war. Remember? And Draco and I got to know each other outside of the prejudices of hatred we endured."

"Hermione, that wanker called you a 'mudblood' to your bloody face for six years. He was a bloody Death Eater! His family killed people we knew! He bullied you for years! He let Death Eaters into the bloody school! Plotted to kill Dumbledore. Almost killed you! Watched as you were tortured!" Ron argued.

Hermione flinched, her voice quiet as she kept her gaze to the floor, "I know. You don't think I know he was a wanker? And all those things, Ron, are things he couldn't control! We were all children. And him worse than us because his parents were feeding him that nonsense. He was a coward. I know that. But, do you expect me to make some kind of excuse? You can't control who your soulmate is. And like I said, I was in love with him twenty years ago."

"In _love_?" Ron breathed, almost as if she'd punched him.

"Yes, Ronald," she replied, meeting his eyes, "In love. For three years, almost four. Three years where I watched him take care of Teddy with River and Andromeda. Three years where I watched him stop being such a coward. Three years where he stopped being so frightened of his own self and became a better man."

"Why didn't you just stay with him then?" he growled.

"Because I loved-love _you,_ Ronald. Because our hurt goes too deep. And in a different life these marks would matter, but _I_ decide who I love in this lifetime," she replied, "I'll never love him like I love you. And I know you're angry because I helped him and Astoria get pregnant. But, how could I deny him the happiness he let me have with you? How could I hurt him like that? And I hid it because how could I hurt you with that kind of knowledge? Draco's my soulmate, Ronald, but so what? You're the man I love and the man I choose to be with. Can't you just let it go?" she begged.

"Do you think about him when you're with me?" Ron cried, his entire life being thrown around.

" _No!"_ She cried out, "Not at all! Draco and I are in the past!"

"How can you be when you just threw yourself over him to protect him!" Ron shouted.

"To protect his daughter! A child who did nothing wrong!" she cried, "I would've done the same for our own children or any other child for that matter!"

"A daughter you admitted to helping conceive with dark magic!" he continued, "The Hermione I know wouldn't have done that! She would _never_ have chosen to do Dark Magic! Especially when she fought a group of Death Eaters against it!"

"We didn't think we were doing any harm! Astoria was all ready dying! I just wanted them both to have something to look forward to!" she cried.

Ron shook his head, "I don't think I can do this."

"What are you saying, Ron?" she whimpered.

"I'm saying I need to spend some time away from you...to think," he muttered, "I think after Christmas the kids should go stay with Mum and Dad and we should spend some time apart, 'Mione."

"Fine..." she said, slowly, tears in her eyes as she headed up the stairs. She knew there was no talking to Ron when he got like this. He had to work through his emotions by himself. He was always so fiercely stubborn that way.

Charlie looked at Ron as his brother poured himself a glass of brandy.

"Really, Ron?" he called.

"Take her to your house?" he asked, "At least there River won't ask questions."

Charlie sighed, nodding, "Right. Well, what about tonight?"

"My kids are at Harry's. She can meet me there tomorrow," he muttered.

"Well, I'm staying the night," Charlie replied, rolling his eyes before heading up the stairs as he muttered, "Someone has to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

Charlie walked into Ron and Hermione's bedroom and Hermione looked at him sadly.

"You knew it was bound to come up one day," Charlie said, rubbing his own soul bound on his forearm, "I'd throw myself in front of the killing curse for River."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Don't remind me. Will you stay with him? Until he relaxes enough to talk to me?"

Charlie nodded, "Of course. I'll send the kids back to Malfoy Manor until school. I'm sure Rivie won't leave Draco's side."

"And Ron banished me to her side, huh?" she sighed.

He nodded, "Yep"

She snorted, "Right into the Dragon's Lair."

Charlie chuckled, "Everyone forgets they're cousins. But, he'll need your presence and you need his. Even if you don't think so."

"Draco's going to lash out," she muttered.

"And so is Ron," he replied, shrugging, "Don't worry, 'Mione. One thing at a time. Yeah?"

"I can't apparate into the Malfoy house," she muttered.

"I'll floo you inside," he replied.

"No, you stay here with Ron," she replied, taking a deep breath.

Charlie sighed and pulled a necklace from around his neck and rubbed it. A second later a knock resounded from the front door.

"That'll be River," he said, smiling tightly.

"Thank you, Charlie," she said quietly.

"Don't thank me yet," he replied, watching her as she held the illegal purse filled with her things tightly in her hand.

They walked down the stairs together, trying to ignore Ron, who was brooding into the fireplace as he drank. Hermione sighed sadly.

"I love you," she called, gently, "Don't get too drunk."

"Love you, too," he mumbled, staring harder into the fireplace.

Charlie rolled his eyes as he opened the door. River stood, her hair soaked as she muttered a drying spell. She leaned over, kissing Charlie before looking sadly at Hermione.

"Any news?" he asked.

"It's only been two hours," she replied, quietly, "Draco and Scorpius haven't left her side. Healer Prince is there now and between he and Draco they should be able to figure something out. How's Ronald?"

"Kicked 'Mione out," he explained, "Mind taking her back with you?"

She frowned, but nodded her head, "Of course. We'll still see the both of you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Course. It's Christmas. You good if the kids spend the rest of the holiday with Mum and Dad? That way you can do some research with 'Mione and I can take care of the island with Ronald," he replied, kissing her forehead.

River pouted, her grey eyes taking him in, "I guess. I hate not cuddling my babies."

Charlie chuckled and kissed his wife, "You're so cute when you're pouting."

"Don't talk about me being cute, Weasley, I'll hex you," she grumbled, "Let's go 'Mione."

Hermione wrapped her arms around the muscular woman, who always looked like a prettier Bellatrix, as they apparated right into the Manor. River quickly commanded the House Elves, a family of six, to get a room ready for Hermione and to clean up the rest of the mess from the party.

"Where's Mimsy?" Hermione asked, before they could disappear.

"With little mistress," Zoe muttered, wiping a tear away from her face, "the family haven't left Miss Astra's side."

Hermione bit her lip as River lead her up the stairs and down a long hallway and through a set of double doors into the set of apartments set up for the twins. River pushed the doors open and led the way into Asteria's room. Hermione froze as the entire Malfoy clan looked over at her. Ryder had her head down on the duvet, half asleep with Scorpius curled up beside his sister, turning his head back to stare at the wall. The elder Malfoys stood off to the side as Draco sat stricken in a comfy chair as the Healer looked at him in concern. Hermione's gaze took everything in, her eyes frozen on the ghostly shape of two patronuses. She recognized Draco's, a peruvian vipertooth, he'd conjured in 8th year, curled around the bed, smaller than its real life counterpart and on top of Asteria laid a fox.

River waved her wand, a kneazle patronus adding itself to the pile. She didn't know what the reason was for it, but if it was being done she would add her own. She moved across the room and sat down beside Ryder, reaching down to take off her daughter's heels before moving to take off Asteria's. Draco flinched when River moved, but unlike when his mother had tried to touch Asteria he kept himself from stopping her.

"Draco?" Hermione called, sadly, walking to his side as River sent Ryder to shower in the guest room and walked over to help Scorpius out of his own shoes.

Draco shook his head, "No, Hermione."

"Draco," River chastised softly, "Go talk with Hermione. I'll sit with Astra and get her and Scorpius changed and comfy."

He glared at his cousin as she raised a brow, challenging him, before he lost all the fight in him. He stalked out of the room, Hermione stumbling to keep up behind him. He pushed through to the apartment doors and across the hall and down another hallway to his own apartment. He pushed open his bedroom door, muttering a silencing spell before turning to eye her.

"Say it," he growled, "Tell me I was a fucking idiot."

"I'm not going to say that," she whispered, blinking tears out of her eyes.

"Why not?" he shouted, slamming her into the door, his hand around his throat, "This is all because of me! I ruined your marriage, destroyed my own children, stole my wife's youth! I selfishly took everything from you and from them!"

She remembered the last time he'd done this. It had been eighth year and he'd looked so broken.

"Draco, you aren't a monster," she whispered, mimicking that night so well, "You're not selfish or cruel. Just scared."

Tears rolled down his cheek as he leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers, staring into her chocolate gaze as though they were holding him there.

"Granger," he hissed, shutting his eyes, tears falling faster.

She cupped his face, brushing her lips against his. "I know, Draco."

A sob tore through him as his arms wrapped around her, hugging her tightly, his face buried in her neck. She gripped the back his neck, holding him tightly, biting her lip, tears sliding down her own cheeks as she felt his body shake.

"If she dies...this is all my fault," he croaked, his voice trembling.

"She won't die," she snarled, her eyes going almost black with determination as she met his red-rimmed silver gaze, "I promise."

She kissed him again and he held her against him as though if he let go he'd lose all sense of reality. She gently tugged him toward the large bed, laying down, pulling him gently down with her. Draco curled his tall frame into her lap and she sighed, running her fingers over his scalp like she knew he liked, watching his hair spark with magic. Her heart broke even more as she watched his broken frame. When would Draco stop being in so much pain?

* * *

Asteria couldn't believe it had been a week since she'd woken up from the biggest change of her life. Christmas; and her gift had been nothing, but pain. A week of pretending everything was okay. A week of keeping positive. A week of hiding everything that was broken within her.

She stood outside, listening to everyone happily talking about their return to Hogwarts. She was outside, wallowing in her own pain.

"Asteria?" Hermione called.

Asteria turned, smiling up at Hermione.

"Hello, Aunt Mione," she murmured, holding herself tightly. Hermione beamed at the nickname the twins had happily used for the woman.

"Happy birthday," Hermione murmured, handing her a small box.

Asteria took it gently into hands that were usually so sure, but now felt weak. Asteria looked down at the silver wrapped package before meeting the deep brown gaze of her father's soulmate. Hermione had fit in so easily here it was hard to imagine that she hadn't always been here. She'd been amused the first time she'd found her asleep with her father in the library the day after Christmas. It was nice to see her father having someone around who could calm the storm in his mind. It kept Asteria from feeling awful for causing him such pain and worry. Asteria sighed, feeling the burden of her existence for the thousandth time.

"Are you all right, love?" Hermione murmured softly.

Asteria nodded, smiling tightly. "After the party I'd like to speak to you and Father."

"Of course, sweetheart," Hermione replied, smiling.

Asteria's heart broke at the optimism in Hermione's gaze as she looked back down at the present.

"Open it," Hermione encouraged.

Asteria usually never obliged people's desires, but today she figured indulgences could be allowed. She opened the tiny box and laughed softly, tears blurring her vision as she looked down at the silver necklace with a vixen charm.

"My patronus," Asteria said, her voice trembling slightly.

She quickly blinked tears out of her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked again.

Asteria waved inside, "We better get back. Scorpius will get a big head if he spends our entire birthday alone."

Hermione frowned, but led the way back inside.

Asteria sat quietly in her chair, curled up with Talon, purring softly into her chest. As the family got louder she headed up the stairs and curled up in her bed, staring at the lifeless stick that was once her wand. It was the stronger between hers and her brother's, made of Elder wood and a dragon heartstring core who's kinship had been felt in her brother's own dragon heartstring core in his his vine wood wand. She picked it up, feeling nothing as she traced the intricate patterns carved into it. Tears blurred her vision again as she set it down on its stand. She knew magic was still in it, but she couldn't access it. She couldn't use it.

A knock resounded through the room and she turned to look back as her door opened. Her father and Hermione came into the room and Draco frowned.

"I told Draco you wanted to speak to us," Hermione said quietly, missing the sweeping look Draco gave the room.

"You're not packed," he said slowly.

"I'm not going back to school," she replied, levelly.

Draco scoffed, "Don't be daft. Of course you're going back to school. School is probably the safest place for you with all this that's going on."

Asteria stuck her chin up defiantly, even as the tears blurred her vision.

"Only witches or wizards can walk onto Hogwarts grounds," she announced.

"And you're a witch," Draco argued, annoyance clear on his face.

"Oh no," Hermione breathed, understanding coming quickly to the witch, "When?"

Asteria broke down as she saw the concern on both of their faces, choking on her sobs. Hermione held her close to her chest as Draco swallowed hard, looking away. He knew since when. Since Christmas Eve. He hadn't heard his daughter sing since then and that was when he'd feel her magic all through their home. She was always singing. Hermione's cellphone started going off and Draco stalked over, gathering Asteria into his arms.

"You better take that," he murmured to Hermione.

Hermione nodded and stood, heading out of the room, tears in her eyes as she watched Asteria sob into her father's chest.

"Hi, sweetheart," Hermione murmured seeing Scorpius standing in the doorway listening as she heard Hugo's voice through the phone, "Course, I'm coming to Gram's for dinner. I'll be right over."

* * *

Asteria glared at Albus's owl. It hadn't left this morning. It had been here every single day since Christmas, leaving a letter from James. All of his letters were left unopen and unread on her desk, but usually the large barn owl would fly off to Scorpius's room, but not today, but then the only letter he'd had today was for her.

"Go, Archimedes," she hissed, having all ready given the bird a treat.

He hooted and flapped his wings at her, walking across the window ledge. She glared at him and shooed him once more, wanting nothing more then to roll over and go right back to sleep. It was the day she should have been heading back to school. Instead today was the the first of many lonely days spent in the library researching with River and Hermione. He hooted loudly again.

"Fucking Hades Hell fire," she yelled, "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

The door flew open and Scorpius stared at her through it, half dressed for the day. "What in Circe are you yelling at?"

"Your idiot boyfriend's fucking creature!" she snarled.

Scorpius sighed and walked to Archimedes. "Out. I know you're angry with us, but not today."

Archimedes made a move to peck Scorpius, who glared, "I'll make you cat food. On you go."

The owl flew out of the open window before Scorpius shut it. He turned to Asteria. He watched as her entire body crumpled back down, noticing the longing look on her face as she took in his robes. He reached for her and she launched herself into his arms. They hadn't spent more than a day away from each other since they were born. His heart broke as he hugged her just as tightly as she hugged him.

"I miss you," he murmured, kissing the top of her head.

"I miss you, too," she muttered, into his robes.

"Even without magic you're still a better witch than every one of those silly girls at school," he teased.

She snorted, smirking at him, "No, now I'm just a swot."

"Never _just_ a swot," he replied.

She laughed softly, tears in her eyes. "Don't forgive that prat so easily. I know what his pretty green eyes do to you."

He chuckled, sadly, tucking her hair behind her ears, "That's probably way over now. I'm sorry I can't stay and help you find a way to bring your magic back."

He rested his forehead against hers and both of them looked exhausted.

"Write every day," she murmured.

"I don't know how I'm going to do this without you," he whispered back.

Draco walked into the room, Hermione all ready gone to take her own kids to the station.

"Scorpius, we must go," he said, softly, "Astra, River's waiting for you in the library."

The twins moved away from each other, holding hands as they walked toward their father. Draco frowned.

"This doesn't feel right," he mulled, "I don't think either of you have ever been separated for more than a day."

"It's okay, Dad," Asteria said, smiling at Scorpius.

"Twins are never really alone," Scorpius chimed in, reading her mind.

"Even when apart," she finished.

Draco kissed her forehead, "We'll be back soon, darling."

Asteria nodded, following them down to the Floo and watching them go before heading into the library. She'd felt sorry for herself long enough. Now it was time for answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...the Dramione was by accident. Whoops? Sorry...not sorry...Meh...Ron & Hermione will fix it laterrrrrr


	13. A Cloak

Albus was frustrated as he dug through his father's trunks, looking for the copy of Fantastic Beasts signed by Newt Scammander his father had saved for Hagrid. He grumbled as he tossed things from his parents' past around.

"Have you found it, Al?" Lily called, "We have to get on the train in an hour!"

"Not yet!" Albus shouted.

James walked out of his room and rolled his eyes. "Accio, _Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them ,1st edition_."

Their father's old school trunk shook hard and Albus ducked, trying to open it while avoiding being slapped in the face with the monstrous book.

"Watch your heads!" he shouted down as the trunk flew open and the book shot out like a bullet.

He heard the grunt as James caught it.

"Cool," James called, "Come down. Mum wants to head out to Gram's as soon as she gets back."

"Heard," Albus replied, going to collect all the things that had flown out of the trunk when the book had hurled out. He froze, looking at an old cloak.

He smiled, touching it gently as he remembered it in the background of a lot of family photos. It was an invisibilty cloak that worked way passed normal cloaks normal enchantments. Dad had loved telling them about how he'd received it as a gift from Albus Dumbledore himself and that it had belong to his father and his father before him. Dad never really wore the cloak anymore. He remembered it from a few times when he'd still been a field auror, but since he'd become head of the department he rarely wore it. Albus tucked the cloak into his arms and hurried down the stairs to his room, shoving the cloak into his trunks. His dad wouldn't even know it was missing.

* * *

Asteria frowned as she heard the American Rap blasting through the small potion shop. A week into what should have been second term was jolting enough without the unfamiliar Muggle music. She smirked, amused, following behind the two witches with her.

"Teddy?" River called, leading Hermione and Asteria through.

Crazy curly dark brown hair peaked over the stairs as a blonde head joined it.

Victoire exclaimed, her French flying from her voice as she talked to the brunette.

"I'll get him now," the brunette announced, rolling her eyes, her blunt American accent always a surprise to Asteria.

Victoire hurried down the stairs and hugged them all, grinning.

"'Ello, Nika went to get Teddy. He's locked in his office again with zis stupid case," she exclaimed, "Come, I'll get us some tea!"

While they all followed Victoire as she happily prattled about how much she'd missed them Asteria looked around the shop. She was amused at all of Nika and Teddy's muggle technology strewn across the shop, co-existing with Vic's potions. The music suddenly went off and a second later Teddy came in, his teal hair a mess, lazily holding Nika's hand. Victoire grinned at her fiances, kissing them both.

"I wish you'd come and gotten me," Teddy pouted, pulling her close with one arm, keeping his other hand securely in Nika's, "Nika came right in and yanked me by my hair."

Victoire giggled, "Exactly why I sent 'er! You always listen better to 'er."

"It's because you let him puppy dog his way out of everything," Nika teased, kissing Teddy gently, "I'm sorry, cariño."

"Okay, are we done chastising Teddy and being grossly cute?" River asked, resting back, a small smile on his cheek.

"You're just mad that I'm so beautiful I have two amazing witches to call my own," Teddy teased, kissing her cheek, "Wotcher, Aunt Rivie. Aunt 'Mione. Astra."

Asteria waved, her eyes still darting around the room.

"I thought you were headed back to Hogwarts this term, Nika?" River asked, amused.

She shrugged, "Paperwork from New York is taking forever. And my teaching paperwork from Ilvy is taking even longer. The MACUSA isn't nearly as tidy as your Ministry. Probably pissy they can't ask for my wand permit renewal fee anymore."

"A what?!" Asteria exclaimed.

Hermione laughed, "American wizards have to carry around wand permits. It's to keep account of how many wands are in circulation."

"And to make money," Nika winked, "Capitalism isn't just for the no-majes."

"What are you going to be teaching?" Hermione asked.

"I won't be," she replied, "I've been asked to mimic the internet and technology cross-bred in Hogwarts just like back home. No-maj tech is a lot harder with Hogwarts being predominantly no-maj-free. I mean, there's the internet cafe in Hogsmeade, but I'll be implementing the spells to keep the tech from frying out from the magic. Back home being so close to the no-maj cities and our no-maj parents wanting to FaceTime with their kids we've had to adapt the technology a lot faster. And big tech gurus are more than happy to give up their security encryptions if just to keep their magical children a secret."

"Isn't she just so sexy when she talks tech?" Teddy admired.

"So cute when she says no-maj. Muggles, mon cher," Victoire teased, nuzzling Nika.

Nika smiled, but rolled her eyes. "You two are incorrigible. Anyway, it'll take some time to be able to get in there and figure out how it'll work, especially in the ancient moving halls of Hogwarts. Ilvermorny has had time to deal with all the crashes and the school's mostly brick, mortar and wood held up by magic so it wasn't so much to work around. Plus, it went a little easier because most of our witches and wizards grew up with technology leaning no-maj parents. Here there's a lot more magical lineages and so much space no one really notices magical shit. Americans are nosy fuckers."

"And how's life on the Island of Dragons?" Teddy asked.

River grinned, "Good. And the potions business?"

Victoire smiled serenely, "Pretty great actually."

"But, enough small talk," Teddy announced, his auror training noticing how odd this visit was, "What brings you all here? Not that I don' love you very dearly."

"I was hoping Nika could help us with her little gift," River announced, looking at the American witch, steadily.

What made Nika so adept at finding ways to make things work between the usual temperamental technology and magic was her natural gift of psychometry. A few minutes of scrying and she knew everything about an item, spell or person's past and present and how they worked or why they didn't work.

"On what?" Nika asked.

"Asteria," Hermione replied.

"Why?" Victoire frowned, "I zought Malfoy stopped that woman from 'urtin' 'er."

"I have no magic," Asteria said, quietly, not looking at them.

The room instantly went silent.

"Putain," Victoire gasped.

"That's why you're not at school," Teddy replied, grimacing.

"Draco's at the Ministry now dealing with the fallout and the investigation into what happened at the party, but we decided to keep Asteria's...condition a secret for now," River announced, "We need to figure out what we're dealing with and as much as I respect what you Aurors do, Teddy, you also have a lot more red-tape to deal with than I do. If Nika can read Asteria and see what's going on maybe we can trigger her magic or figure out how to get it back. But, also maybe we can find something in her very being that helps us understand what this curse really is."

Nika nodded, muttering in Spanish before walking toward Asteria.

"Is it okay if I touch you?" she asked, reaching for her hands.

Asteria nodded minutely, before placing her hands in Nika's. She gasped as she felt tingles shiver through her and watched as the witch's eyes shifted different colours before landing back to their dark brown. She tipped her head to the side, her gaze not leaving Asteria's as her breath seemed to stop. Asteria shivered as her entire body went cold before Nika yanked her hands away. Victoire moved quickly, wrapping her arms around Nika's waist.

"Sit down, mon amour," she murmured, helping her into a seat.

Teddy frowned and tipped Nika's chin up so he could take in her expression. Nika shut her eyes before looking over to River.

"The magic is in her still. But, someone's using it. She can't touch it because whoever this is...they're like a tick. Feeding off her magic and making her sick and useless. This is ancient magic. Older than any of us. Timeless. Mi Abuela used to tell me stories about this kind of brujeria," Nika worried, her natural tongue entering her speech, "So close to voodoo dolls, but a physical manifestation of the doll to draw from rather than just controlling it. Witches from Northern Europe and Asia used to use it a lot. Stealing magic and youth from strong witches. If you don't break the bond, they'll use Asteria up until there's nothing left of her." 

River and Hermione stared at each other.

"I'll check the ministry library," Hermione announced.

"I'll look up more about Grimhilde and this type of magic in my family's libraries," River chimed in.

River rose and Teddy stopped her. "This isn't like when you stopped my curse, Aunt Rivie. I was safe with you and Uncle Draco. Asteria isn't. She should stay with us. Victoire can mask her with her potions."

Victoire smiled softly, putting her hand on Teddy's chest.

"Like Draco would let 'er out of his sight. He 'ated leaving you at our 'ouse even after you were better," she said, gently, "But, Astra, please, feel free to stay or come over whenever you'd like. Work the potions with me if only to give yourself something to do. Even without magic you are still one of the brightest witches of your age."

Asteria tried not to tear up as she looked at Victoire with all the gratitude in the world. She now knew how squibs felt. She now knew how awful it was to be excluded from the very nature of her people because she didn't have magic coursing through her veins. She hated not being with her peers or being able to study the one thing she'd always excelled at. And this was one blessing in the darkness that had been consuming her. She hugged the tall blonde tightly. Victoire laughed, surprised, hugging her back.

"You aren't broken," Victoire whispered into her ear, pulling away, "You're welcome anytime."

"Nika," Hermione called, "I'll also need you to help me with some documents before we go."

* * *

Rage was coursing through Draco as he stared at the entire Wizengamot as they shot their questions at him. He'd been there for nearly three hours answering questions about the dark ritual he'd performed so long ago, trying to be as vague as possible. The door opened and he turned, scowling as his eyes met Hermione's. She pursed her lips, ignoring him as she walked toward the minister, holding a parchment in her hand. The minister sighed, taking the parchment.

He grimaced. "This meeting is adjourned."

"Why?" Anthony Hopkins asked, raising a brow.

"The spell wasn't cast by Draco Malfoy. The magic imprint left at the sight of the incident according to a Reader was cast by Astoria Malfoy. A witch we cannot prosecute for the use of Dark Magic seeing as she's dead," Kingsley announced.

"Minister," Griffin interrupted, "We all heard the witch call Lord Malfoy's name when she said he owed her a debt."

Hermione rose her hand and Shacklebolt gave her a withering look. "Yes?"

She cleared her throat, "I've looked up the terms of spells such as these. Payment is always expected from the next of kin. Which in this case would be Mr-Lord Malfoy."

Shacklebolt rose, "Deputy Minister Granger-Weasley, please call Auror Potter to my office. With this dealt with we'll need to figure out if this witch is gone or if she is something we need to monitor."

Hermione gave him a sharp nod, as she wrote a note, folding it up and sending it on its way.

"M-Lord Malfoy, you're dismissed. And will we be expecting to know of your decision about your position on Friday," Shacklebolt called.

Malfoy gave Shacklebolt a sharp nod before turning on his heel and stalking from the room, commanding the air around him like he wasn't just on trial in front of the leaders of the wizarding world. Hermione waited a beat before following after him, knowing full-well he'd be on his way to the ministry library. She watched him. Amused to see the relaxed expression on his face that he always got when he was near books.

"I'm surprised the new title of "lord" isn't getting to your head," she teased lightly, feeling how tense he was.

He snorted, "I was raised to know I was better than all these people, Granger. That hasn't changed."

"When did Lucius officially step down from his duties?" she asked, picking up a few of the older history books, namely those that had to do with ancient dark witches or wizards.

He grabbed a few from even older texts. "When I took over the manor."

"Is his sickness that bad?" she asked, frowning.

"Yes," he replied, grabbing the book she was trying to reach for and handing it down to her, "It's why you don't see him very much around the manor."

She nodded, biting her lip, "Is that why you reconciled?"

"I reconciled with them for many reasons," he replied, thoughtfully, handing her another set of books, "Mainly that Astoria wouldn't have wanted me to stay angry with them. She was a lot more forgiving than you ever could be."

She laughed lightly, "I guess so."

"You guess?" he replied, raising a brow a small smirk on his lips, "You are definitely more than a little prone to stubbornness. Probably why you are in here "helping" me when you should probably go speak to your husband."

"Ron is more stubborn than even me, if you can believe that," she said, softly, "He'll come find me when he's ready. And _you_ actually do need help."

"Actually, what I need is to get into the Hall of Prophecies," he said, thoughtfully.

"Why?" she asked, frowning up at him, turning so they were only a breathe away.

He looked down at her wryly, "Because of Astoria's prophecies. I can't open the damned journal she kept."

"Why aren't we looking for a charm to open her journal? That would be easier than messing around down there," Hermione demanded.

"Because I don't actually want to know my wife's private thoughts?" he asked, tugging gently on a curl that had come out of her severe bun.

"I'm serious, Draco," she said, trying not to blush at the small affectionate touch, "I can find all the prophetic dreams she had for two years she was having them."

He sighed, "Fine, Granger. Tonight. When we get home."

 _Home_. She hated how nice that sounded coming from his lips. Draco grimaced, realizing what he'd said, also hating how _right_ that sounded. He nudged her gently.

"You know what I meant," he murmured, "Don't get any thoughts, Granger. Not that I'd mind defiling your marriage bed I doubt you'd be too happy."

She blushed deeply and pushed him. "You're such an insufferable prick when you say shit like that to me!"

He looked at her shocked, "Was that a cuss word from Miss Prim and Proper?"

She glared up at him, "Shut up, Draco!"

Draco laughed before instantly cutting off, his happy gaze closing off as he took in Ron's red face.

"Hermione..." Ron growled, "I thought we could talk. But, you look busy."

"Don't worry, Weasel," Draco sneered, walking around them, taking the books from Hermione, "She's almost desperate to talk to you."

Hermione pursed her lips and shuffled from foot to foot as she took in Ron's expression.

"I thought you weren't talking to me," she said, quietly.

"So you come in here and flirt with Malfoy?" he grumbled.

"Dra-Malfoy and I were looking up some books to figure out the history behind spells like Asteria's. And I'm sorry that our friendship makes you so uncomfortable, but I don't hate him like you still do. Plus, I'm just worried about Asteria. She's lost her magic, Ron. Can you imagine how horrible that must be?" she said, sadly, "I just want to help her. She's such a bright girl with her entire life ahead of her. She could do so much for our world and now that's all been taken from her."

Ron looked at her, shocked. "She lost her magic?"

Hermione nodded, sadly, "She's not even allowed to be at school with her friends. So, I'm sorry that while you and I are fighting I'm trying to make Malfoy smile a little. He feels awful for what this curse has done to her."

Ron nodded, ruffling his thick hair. He stayed silent for a beat before stilting out, "We need to talk. But, today isn't that day. I'm still...agitated..."

Hermione's eyes widened at how communicative Ron was being. Usually they just started screaming at each other until one of them caved. She smiled.

"Of course, Ron, just send me an owl and I'll be ready to talk," she replied, happily.

Ron grunted, begrudging the fact that Charlie's advice had actually worked. Just like Ron, Charlie also had a temper, even if he rarely displayed it. The difference was unlike Hermione's muggle way of dealing with fights: logic and snide comments, River tended to throw hexes. If anyone knew how to talk something out with a spouse it was Charlie. He gave a sharp nod and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I kicked you out of the house," he muttered.

She smiled, understandingly, "I get it. Don't worry, River's taking good care of me."

She hated lying to him, but she knew he'd be furious if he knew she was staying at the Malfoy Manor instead of The Lestrange Hall in London.

"I'll see you soon?" he confirmed, giving her a tight smile.

"Of course, Ron," she breathed, smiling up at him. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, the action tight and uncomfortable, but an effort.

Maybe things weren't entirely ruined.

* * *

Three weeks back to school and both the Potter brothers were crawling out of their individual skins. Scorpius wasn't talking to Albus at all. So by default that meant he wasn't talking to James. James was desperate for any information about Asteria, aside from her being safe and him missing her birthday. But, the Slytherins he knew that would know had been sworn to secrecy. It had been over a month since he'd heard from her. He wished he knew more, but Scorpius was doing a great job of avoiding him.

As for Albus, he couldn't help, but wonder how stupid he had been. He didn't think that Scorpius would be so unwilling to even speak to him. He hadn't meant to get so angry that night and he worried about what was happening with Asteria, but Scorpius wanted nothing to do with him. He frowned, watching his ex-boyfriend. Scorpius's hair was growing out and there were dark circles under his eyes, a permanent sneer on his face as he talked to the other Pureblood students. He had kept himself permanently surrounded by the kids whose family's had been linked to Death Eaters so long ago knowing Albus wouldn't dare get near any of them.

He got up from his seat and stalked out of the room, gripping his father's cloak as he moved through the halls. He was close enough to curfew that it was better if he stayed hidden. He walked through the halls, following the twist and turns until he stepped onto the grounds. He moved the cloak around him, heading toward the shoreline. He just needed to be alone.

Things had gotten so out of hand so quickly. His letters from Scorpius had just been a bombardment of an unknown fight that was boiling beneath the surface for months. And Albus knew it was because he was insecure and because Scorpius didn't have it in him to fight for him when he was fighting for his twin as well. He sighed. Why was he so pathetic? He ruined everything good that ever happened to him.

He stared out onto the lake, amused by seeing some of the mermaids sitting on a small island out in the lake. He laid back and stared up at the night sky. He wondered if Asteria was okay. He hated how different everything felt now. He laid back, flipping his wand in his hand when he heard it. Singing. He sat up, pushing the hood of his cloak off, frowning as he looked for the source, but found none. He rose to his feet and listened harder, warmth filling him as he headed toward the White Tomb. The song repeated and now he could hear it.

_"Come my love. Into my glen._   
_Come my king. It's time to take our enchanted kingdom_   
_Come now my master. Let us rule death."_

His eyes met eyes as black as the onyx stone in his room and lips as red as a rose. The young witch before him had hair as dark as night as it draped around her as she finished her song.

"Albus," she cooed, "How wonderful to see you again."

Her voice sounded so familiar to him as he took her in.

"Who are you?" he asked, feeling light and free under her gaze.

She laughed softly, "Don't you remember?"

She looked so familiar to him, but also like no one he'd ever seen before. She caressed his cheek and something about her smelled so delicious, he barely noticed the mist surrounding them.

"Hilda?" Albus said, suddenly, as though he couldn't believe he'd forgotten her, "Why are you out here?"

"Waiting for you, silly," she replied, leaning over to brush her lips against his, "You're quite forgetful tonight, aren't you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so psychometry is a paranormal study of the past of an item, but creative liberty? Also, there is a plot to this story it just seems these characters are doing what the fuck the want more often than not. My fics are usually never this long >.<


	14. Impostor

Scorpius glared suspiciously at the girl on Albus's arm. Deep down he knew he didn't remember her. He _knew_ that no matter what everyone around them thought this girl hadn't been here before the holiday. But, every time he thought too hard about the last few years a splitting headache would force him away from the past. But, everyone else seemed totally smitten. Everyone was adamant that she'd been there the last five years. All except he and Delilah seemed to be fooled. Even Dora seemed to be able to form together a false narrative of her existence.

"So, I'm not going mad?" Scorpius said, for the hundredth time, watching the Hufflepuff packing up an entire package of sweets.

Delilah smiled serenely, "No, deary, you aren't going mad. I would definitely remember a Snow White in our midst. I have a natural aversion to them. Too perfect. Do you think Astra would like some banana bread too?"

"No, she doesn't like bananas," Scorpius replied, staring at the light, "Where do you think she came from? She gives me the creeps, but there's something so familiar about her."

Delilah gave him a small smile, "Like you've felt her presence before? Almost like her magic reminds you of someone's?"

Scorpius froze and took Delilah in who happily, pushed a spoon of pudding into his mouth. He moaned at the taste and Delilah grinned.

"She _does_ feel familiar," he muttered, eating more of the pudding offered.

"But, enough of that, how are you doing?" she asked, innocently, packing away the pudding for the care package she'd send off with James Potter in the morning.

Scorpius completely retreated at the question and Delilah pouted.

"Don't do that," she said quietly, "Don't shut down."

Scorpius's eyes filled with tears, immediately, blinking them back hard. "I'll get over it."

"Do you want to talk about it or do you just want a hug?" she murmured, innocently, but Delilah wasn't stupid. She knew when someone needed comfort. Delilah knew how hard all of her friends were trying to keep themselves together. That's why she always tried so hard to be there for them.

Scorpius hugged her tightly, bending his tall frame around the tiny blonde, trying not to sob out loud and taking the comfort she offered. He hadn't realized it would hurt so much to see Albus with someone else or that Albus would move on so quickly.

"Was I just a joke to him?" he whispered, to anyone else, but Asteria, Scorpius wouldn't show this vulnerability. But, Delilah never judged him.

"I doubt that," she said quietly, "He's just acting out because he's upset and doesn't know what to do, Scorp. I promise everything will be okay."

Scorpius sighed and pulled away, his eyes taking Delilah in. "Dela...I'm worried about him. His behaviour since she came hasn't been right."

Delilah shared his worry. "Yes, I've noticed. He's been quite bold and cruel the last few weeks. And spending so much time with Goyle and Rowle is completely unlike him."

Scorpius scoffed, shaking his head. "I'm not nearly as forceful to talk to him. Plus, I've never really been able to stop making excuses for Albus."

"You're kind, Scorpius. You aren't cruel and that's fine. I know you have many Slytherin traits, but blunt cruelness is an Asteria trait. Not yours. She's bold because she wants to be left alone. You, enjoy people," Delilah explained, sagely, plopping the last of the snacks into the basket, "Do you think I should charm this? I feel like if James just shows up they're going to have a row. And what good would this pretty little basket of treats do if Asteria destroys it all?"

Scorpius laughed, amused by her expression. "I would charm it. Even without magic she's formidable. Remember when she punched Lucas Remmings second year?"

Delilah smiled sadly, "Asteria will make it through this. She is strong. And when she returns we'll make sure she feels like she's never left."

Scorpius sighed, "She'd know what to do about Albus. She'd corner him and make him act correctly."

"Everything will work out, Scorp," Delilah said, easily, resting against his arm.

"Thanks for your optimism," he teased.

:"It's what I live for," she replied, grinning. Though she couldn't tell him that she was worried Asteria would never get her powers back.

* * *

Asteria shivered hard, sweat on her brow after trying so hard. Her eyes glazed over from the exertion. Nika frowned, muttering a healing charm, knowing that the potions could have a bad reaction.

"I'm never going to be able to reach my magic," Asteria sobbed.

Victoire looked into her face sadly, cupping her cheek, "Oh, lapin, we'll figure this out. Oui? It's only been three weeks."

"It's February," Asteria whispered, "I've been at this for weeks. If I haven't been able to now what makes you think I'll ever be able to? And what am I without my magic?"

"You're a bright and beautiful young woman," River announced, walking into the room, followed by...James.

James's eyes filled with tears as he took her in.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered, her eyes guarded, body tense to run.

He held up a basket, helplessly, trying to keep his voice casually as his eyes filled with swirling emotions. "I had to come to London to take an Auror's test for training once school's over. Figured I'd bring you Dela's treats."

"Oh..." she said quietly.

"I wrote to you," he said, suddenly, his eyes filled with a boyish nervousness that she wasn't used to in him.

Asteria stared at the floor. "Yes..."

She blinked at the tears in her eyes hard as River gently called for James. "We have to get to the Ministry. But, if it's okay with Asteria we could join them for dinner tonight and you can both talk then."

River was eyeing Asteria challengingly. And Asteria knew she was being told to face her fears. If she wanted James or wanted to leave him she had to talk to him. She nodded.

"I'll let the House Elves and Father know," she said quietly.

James nodded, sharply, swallowing hard. He put down the basket and like that they were gone.

"What are you going to do about the boy toy?" Nika asked, resting back.

"He's quite smitten," Victoire chimed in, kissing the top of Nika's hair, "I've never seen James Potter so nervous."

Asteria frowned, digging through the basket, trying to ignore them. She smiled, pulling out a note in Delilah's handwriting.

_Hi Ducky!_

_It's been so long and I hate you not being here. It's been quite contrite. Scorpius and Albus are on the oust and neither of them will speak to the other. I'm sure you'd rectify those two idiots right away. There's a witch here who has been taking all of Albus's attention. Hilda White? I've never met her, but everyone swears she's been going to school with us for years. Though she feels very familiar to me. She doesn't seem in control of her magic for being in fifth year. But, I'll leave that as food for thought. I hope these treats find you well! And please don't be upset with Jamey. He's been very miserable without you. I mean, he lost the last quidditch game because he was so distracted. I don't know what happened, but you're still our Astra, Asteria. No matter what._

_-Love you to bits and pieces!_

_D.A. Greengrass_

* * *

Hermione giggled softly as she felt Draco's lips on the back of her neck. She didn't think being distanced from her husband would have her feeling so girlishly happy, but the woman was ashamedly not even thinking about her husband. And it probably had to do with the three orgasms she'd had at Draco's hands in the last hour. He took her hands gently in his and kissed them before kissing her deeply.

"I'm sorry we're having an affair," he murmured, against her lips.

Hermione sighed, pulling away and meeting his silver gaze before kissing his hand, "Like I said before, Ronald asked _me_ to leave."

"Doesn't mean it's justified," Draco said, relaxing back and cuddling her, "I just want you to know that I realize that seducing you two weeks ago wasn't fair to you. And that I know you're feeling bad."

She didn't want to dwell on it. She hated admitting that she was always weak when it came to Draco.

"I'm a big girl, Draco," she replied quietly, "My choices are my own. Sleeping with you was inevitable if we were both without our spouses. And Ronald's the one who refuses to talk to _me._ He can go on a date with Lavender, but he can't spare twenty minutes to talk to me about us? It's been a month. How much more time does he need to figure out what it is he wants from our relationship?"

"Do you think he shagged her or do you think he told you the truth in that letter?" he asked, thinking back to the angry letter she'd written the night they'd first spent together when Ron had owled to tell her about taking Lavender Brown to the Ministry quarterly luncheon since she was stag as well because of her own divorce.

She rolled her eyes, "Why are we discussing my husband right now, Malfoy?"

"Because you've been avoiding the subject," he said, nuzzling her neck, "And today you can't hide in another book when we haven't found anything about Grimhilde in all that time except the summoning spell."

"Tomorrow we should ask Asteria to open Astoria's diary. The little vial on the book is asking for Astoria's blood, but maybe Asteria's is close enough?"

"Master!" Mimsy called from outside the door, disrupting the conversation, "Miss Astra is back. Guests will be here for dinner!"

Draco groaned, "Looks like our afternoon romp is over."

Hermione got up, pulling on his sweats and his t-shirt. This was so much like it had been so long ago that the bittersweet feelings that this could be their reality reared up in her again. She knew what she was doing was wrong. Hermione didn't have any false thoughts that made her think what she was doing here with Malfoy was okay. But, the Malfoys treated her like she wasn't an awful person. They didn't talk in terms of betrayal or talk about her honestly dishonourable behaviour. No they spoke about how Soulmate Bonds transcended the love between spouses. They spoke about loyalty towards true family being the basis of loyalty. They didn't agree with the affair, but they accepted it because Hermione was family in their eyes.

"Shut up," she said, kissing his lips again.

Draco dressed and followed behind Hermione, tickling her as they exited their bedroom and walked down to the living room. Asteria was curled up on the sofa, with a book in her hands. She raised a brow at them.

"It's really gross to know your parental units have been shagging in the middle of the afternoon," she said, wickedly, smirking.

"Did you just call Hermione 'mum'?" Draco asked, amused, taking the book from her and flipping through it.

Hermione blushed as Asteria shrugged, her grin growing, "I mean, I could have two step-siblings that happen to be Weasleys if it meant you weren't walking around here surly and miserable."

"I am _not_ surly," Draco scoffed.

Asteria laughed, "Yes, and I'm not anything but a squib anymore. Please."

"Be nice to your father," Hermione chastised lightly, trying to ignore the implications. She was acting rather rashly, but the reminder was worse than her actually not feeling guilty.

Asteria smirked and Hermione was once again, like she frequently had been the last few weeks, thinking that this could have been her life. Of course, the four beautiful children she would never regret bringing into the world wouldn't exist, but would they have had a wild and sassy daughter like her Rosie? And a blunt and conniving daughter like Asteria? Two girls who could have been best friends. And sweet boys like Scorpius and Hugo where their oldest would care for their youngest?

"Stop day dreaming about being my mum," Asteria teased, seeing the soft look on Hermione's face, "Mum used to get the same look when she thought about us as babies. Your combined children wouldn't be half as great as Scorp, Rosie, Hugo and I. And you know it."

"Who's coming for dinner?" Hermione asked, amused.

Asteria kissed Hermione's cheek as she got up and put the book away. "Harry Potter, Aunt River and James Potter."

"Harry?" Hermione asked, her face going white.

"Something about Auror training test for James, Aunt River coming to talk to Daddy about a book she found and Mr. Potter about a dementor issue? Apparently our house elves have been casting them off. Grandmother left the letter on the table. It arrived from the ministry sometime while the two of you were upstairs. Grandmother was going to wait, but Grandfather is feeling ill so she took him to St. Mungo's." she explained, kissing Hermione's cheek, "I asked Mimsy to make roast for dinner. I figured that would be big enough and easy to make on short notice."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you, sweetheart. Draco, why would dementors be near the house?"

"Dark magic, love," he replied, kissing her forehead, "This place is crawling with it. And whenever the aurors feel the resurgence of the dementor population they check old wizarding homes first."

She frowns, "They found a large group of them living in Germany..."

"Yes, as you well know, they like places of suffering. It's where they thrive. It's what made them so successful at guarding Azkaban," Draco continued, nonchalantly, sitting beside Asteria.

"Which is why its disturbing that they're manifesting outside of Malfoy Manor," Harry called, his voice coming from the only open Floo portal in the foyer.

"Actually, it makes perfect sense, Mr. Potter," Asteria said simply, "Grandfather's sick. Grimhilde came onto our family home and caused a curse. Depression runs rampant in these halls. And centuries of darkness. It's the perfect place to manifest."

The two Malfoys rose to their feet and stood beside Hermione as Harry and James walked into the room followed by Egris.

"Mistress, Master, Miss..." the young house elf squeaked, "Masters Potter!"

Hermione smiled, "Thank you, Egris. Can you let Mimsy know our guest have arrived?"

Egris grinned, "Yes, mistress!"

Hermione met Harry's searching gaze and she looked away, shame filling her Asteria squeezed Hermione's hand gently. "Father, we should check the dining room."

Draco frowned, looking between Harry and Hermione before nodding. "Of course, my sweet girl."

Asteria led the way into the dining room. James cleared his throat. "I'm going to wait for Aunt River by the Floo."

Once they were alone Harry took Hermione in sadly.

"Shacking up playing house with Malfoy?" he asked, frowning, "You promised this was over after Rosie and the twins were born."

Hermione glared. The last time Harry had questioned her about Draco she'd been sneaking out to visit with him.

"Last time it was about helping them have the twins," she muttered, "And Ron's the one gallivanting around with Lavender Brown on his arm."

"And that makes this okay?" Harry demanded, "To lower yourself to Ron's coping methods?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Why am I the only one..."

"Trust me, Ron got an earful from Charlie and Molly when he found him in bed with Lave..." he stopped, his cheeks going red.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "I _just_ started sleeping with Draco. How long has Ron been sleeping with Lavender, Harry?"

Harry sighed, "A few days after you left...when he found out you were staying here instead of with River."

"So, he's known I've been at Malfoy's this entire time!" she shouted. "At least I had the decency to hide my indiscretions inside Malfoy Manor than walking around the entire wizarding world with a woman whose divorce has _just_ been finalized."

"That's enough," River called, walking in, Draco at her side.

The cousins looked so much like their parents in this moment Harry could almost imagine being sixteen years old again with Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy standing before them, ready to torture them. But, he had to admit that they were also nothing like their parents. River's eyes were filled with worry as she took in Harry and Hermione's stances and Draco was all ready halfway over to Hermione, concern on his face as he took her in.

"Go change for dinner and take a minute," he murmured, gently pushing her toward the door.

She nodded, biting her lip as she moved passed the tall man. Draco tied his hair back in a low ponytail as he turned to look back at Harry.

"Let's eat dinner before we go out there and check out where the house elves have seen the dementors, Potter," he said, sharply.

Before Harry could reply a chill stole through the room. Asteria pushed through and frowned as she looked out at the manifestation right outside the wards. James came up beside her and froze, staring at what she'd noticed.

"Dad..." James called, the panic in his voice, "Are those dementors?"

Harry and Malfoy stood side by side at the large window staring out to the large gates.

"Can they get through your wards?" Harry asked.

Malfoy shook his head, before smirking, "Impossible. But, how ironic that you step onto Malfoy property twice in as many months and the dementors show up? Seriously, Potter, I swear you bring the dark things with you."

"Stop muttering about childhood memories and let's eat," River commented, "Dementors will still be there when we're done."

"We're not worried about them hurting muggles?" James demanded.

The Malfoys laughed.

"Muggles near Malfoy Manor?" River smirked, "There haven't been muggles dumb enough to do that in what, Draco? Fifty years now?"

"How the bloody hell would I know?" he sneered.

Hermione walked down the stairs, her wand at the ready.

"We should deal with the dementors now," she muttered, looking at Draco.

"Why?" he asked, frowning.

"The runes are glowing like they're trying to come passed the wards." she announced, "Plus, your parents will be here soon. Your Mum just wrote in the enchanted parchment."

He nodded, "Right, then dinner shall wait."

Draco and Hermione cast silent patronus charms, their patronuses heading out the door ahead of them as they led the way. River and Harry casted their own patronuses after the two.

"Keep your wand at the ready, James," Harry called back, "I know you can't cast a patronus, but cast a sealing spell around the house."

Draco eyed Asteria. "Stay by James."

Asteria wanted to argue, but instead she tucked herself behind James, knowing her father was trying to protect her. Hermione and Draco drove off the dementors closest to them, using their combined magic to drive the creatures away, but Asteria could tell it was a large horde. A group that probably manifested around the time Grimhilde had made her presence known. Harry fell back, hearing the cries of hundreds of his friends dying, losing his grip on his spell as a particularly large dementor moved forward. River dropped her own wand as she caught Harry in her arms, crying out as she felt the soul sucking pain of her memories as she covered Harry with her body.

James tensed, running forward to pull his father and aunt back into the wards. Asteria stared in panic as she watched her father turn his patronus on the dementors, but the horde was large. At least fifty. She could see the sheen of ice on James's back. Panic flowed through her as she ran forward, pulling at them, trying to drag them back as the creatures slammed down around them, feeding off their souls. Frustration bloomed inside her as she heard the voices of everyone who'd ever bullied her.

"ASTERIA, GO BACK!" James shouted, "Go! They'll kill you!"

She stared at James's panicked gaze and she couldn't help, but think of her family. Of all the people who loved her. Would she let any of them be destroyed by dementors? She yanked her wand free and pulled her happiest memory to her.

" _EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ she roared, her eyes filled with power that wasn't fully hers, but she gripped to her magic inside the cacophony of magic within her. Light burst free from her wand as she gripped Harry's and pushed it into the wizard's hand as the vixen patronus snarled, moving from her and whipping around quickly as River's kneazle patronus met to join her, giving Harry the time to pull to his feet and add his patronus to the mix.

The five patronuses beat back the group of dementors, left screaming.

Shocks of magic flashed through Asteria's fingers as Draco reached for her hand and River's hands as River slammed her foot into the ground.

"Protegat sanguinemter," River hissed, the magic of the three, having enough Malfoy family blood to cast the protection spell. Asteria swayed and shuddered, falling back into her father's arms. Magic coursed through her in waves, shivering hard as Draco gathered her in his arms. She curled into him, whimpering softly.

"Is she okay?" Hermione asked, moving forward.

Draco shook his head, keeping her at bay. "Don't get too close. All of her magic came back at once. And then some. She's like a bomb right now."

River and Harry, who in their lines of work had come into contact with Obscurials recognized the way the magic felt.

"Just like an Obscurial or similar?" Harry demanded, his auror training kicking in.

River, the monster tamer out of the two analyzed her a little better, "No, not just like. It's a similar feeling though. Think of our children when their powers manifest the strongest," River likened it to, knowing each of them had felt the chaotic magic of an infant or toddler's screaming tantrums. Draco carried Asteria into the house and up to her bedroom, tucking her in, leading the others down to dinner.

* * *

Grimhilde groaned in pain as she felt the power seeping from within her. She took a deep, shaking breath, as she shot a glare at her reflection in the mirror. The mirror showed her true age, her depleting skin. But, she could see her enchantment held.

"Hilda, are you okay?" Camille MacNair called, knocking on her door.

Grimhilde took a deep breath before answering. "Yes! I'll be down in a minute!"

She quickly found a quill and wrote a note to her oldest companions: Rodolphus and his son, Credence. She hummed softly as she moved to snap the neck of the small bird at her window, using its blood on her red lips as she sang the spell to keep her young enchantment. Things had to go faster than she wanted. She needed the final piece.

She watched the enchantment pour into her as she smiled at her own reflection. She giggled softly at her reflection. Her haunting voice ringing the last of her enchantment as she made her way downstairs. She smiled as her eyes caught Albus's. Albus's eyes were filled with her spell and she knew he was almost ready. She had filled him with so much false ego she knew he would think himself above Death. Entitled to rule it. And those who were the ones who became pets to the shadows.

He pulled her into his lap and she cooed softly, kissing his lips. "You look like a king on his throne."

He chuckled, blushing, "You look amazing."

Before she could keep going, boosting his ego, she smirked, seeing the angry face of Scorpius Malfoy. He stalked into the small group Grimhilde had brought to be around Albus.

She knew the young man had enough ambition to be easy to manipulate him. And she all ready knew he had the first two things marking him by Death. The cloak and resurrection stone. Rodolphus had seen him pick it up in the Forbidden Forest and if her conversation with old Death Eaters were correct she also knew his father had taken claim of the cloak. And she knew for a fact he had it now. Stroking a boy's ego always made it so easy to learn everything she needed. Men were all the same. Polish their knobs just the right way and they sang like canaries.

What she hadn't anticipated were his annoyingly popular and loyal friends. They made it quite hard, but ruining the relationship between the wizards had made it all the easier to entice Albus to her. The blond's dark look curbed the McNabb boy as he stood to stop him. The chaotic rage in the Malfoy boy thrilled Grimhilde as she took him in. She knew he wasn't as controlled as he appeared. Just like the cruel sibling whose power she'd stolen he was filled with such delicious darkness.

He threw parchments at Albus's feet and glared.

"Attacking students in the potions room all week, Potter?" he barked, "How pathetic."

"They deserved it," Albus growled, "What do you care, anyway?"

"I'm still a prefect," he barked, his aura commanding as he lorded over Albus and Grimhilde's seat. Grimhilde had to keep the shudder of desire in control as she watched the young man in front of her.

The twins would have been formidable partners if their father hadn't abandoned Dark Magic.

"MacNair, McNabb, Crabbe, Rowle, you'll be joining Potter and White in detention in the Forbidden Forest with Sneed this weekend," he announced, "And if any of you decide to skip I'll make sure your next punishment is worse. Am I understood?"

"You can't tell us..." Crabbe started, but shut his mouth as the tip of Scorpius's wand touched his lips.

"When I address you it's 'yes, sir' or 'no, sir', Crabbe. And when I say jump your only response to me should be 'how high, sir'. Do we understand each other?" Scorpius explained, cheerfully, but the dangerous look in his eyes gave away that he was anything, but pleasant right now.

Crabbe shut his mouth and stepped back.

"Good," he sneered, giving Albus a sad look, "Pathetic."

He stalked off toward his dorm and Albus shifted uncomfortably under Hilda. He'd never see Scorpius like that. It was like without Asteria to be the aggressor Scorpius's bad traits were seeping free from his usual good nature. He had never seen pity in Scorpius's eyes before when he looked at him, but just now he did.

"Hey," Hilda murmured in his ear, sensing his conflicting morals, "He's just jealous of how amazing you are. He's just upset that you aren't worshiping the ground he walks on. He should've been worshiping you, Albus. You're the son of the boy-who-lived. You were the one who lowered yourself to be friends with the spawn of Dark Wizards."

Her voice was seductive, tinged with magic as she nibbled on his ear. Albus's eyes flashed with the current of her love spell as she tipped his face to look into hers. She brushed her lips with his, biting down gently.

"You're Albus Potter," she breathed, against his lips, "The world should bend at your feet."

Albus's grip on her waist tightened, "You're right. He doesn't get to tell me what to do anymore."

He looked up to his goons. "We're not going to detention this weekend or ever again. Malfoy can't make us do anything."

Grimhilde smirked, seeing his inhibition lower. This weekend would be the perfect time. She shuddered as she felt her magic weaken again. She froze. What had the girl done? She'd never felt anything like this.

* * *

When James found her the moon was high in the sky and she was singing a twisted lullaby he remembered from youth. The song was about a muggle who loved a witch and her pain when she watched him hang for her magic while he shouted for her to leave without him and how she used her magic to curse the land to punish the muggles. It was a nursery rhyme hidden deep in old books for magic children. Her patronus ran around her happily and James wondered how much of her was filled with fear and how much was joy.

"Hi, Jamey," she called quietly into the night.

James's eyes filled with tears as she said his name. He stood, tensed as he watched her, hoping she wouldn't disappear. She rose to her feet and he frowned as he realized she was wearing a light white gown in the cold.

"What were you singing?" he murmured.

"Mum used to sing it when she was sad," she replied, walking toward him a small smile on her lips, "Funnily enough, it's my fondest memory. We spent the entire day making her laugh and smile. It turned into her happiest day. It was right before she died."

"Aren't you cold?" he asked.

She shook her head, tears in her eyes as she looked up at him. She cupped his face and he shut his eyes, wanting nothing more than to sink into her.

"I'm so sorry, James," she breathed.

"Why'd you ignore me?" he muttered, "I thought you trusted me."

She shook her head, "It wasn't about trust, James. It was about me not feeling good enough anymore. I've always been Asteria Malfoy, the brightest witch of her age. What am I without my magic, James?"

James frowned, resting his head against her forehead, "You're Asteria. The stubborn, rude, blunt, forceful woman I might be falling in love with."

She laughed softly, caressing his cheek. "Did you expect me not think of this as a weakness? You know me. I must excel at everything."

"Promise that next time something happens you'll come to me," he demanded, his voice breaking from the tears choking the back of his throat, "I'll accept you in anyway, but you have to stop icing me out."

She bit her lip. "I'll try? This isn't easy, James. I've only ever trusted Scorpius and my father...with everything."

"That's all I can ask for," he replied, brushing his lips on the top of her head. He gave her a wry smile, "How does it feel to have your magic back?"

She grinned, "Like I'm invincible. I can't wait to go back to school on Monday!"

He laughed, "Only you would be excited for school."

"ASTERIA!" Malfoy shouted from the terrace, "Come up here. We have things to figure out before you head back to Hogwarts!"

"Coming!" Asteria shouted before turning back to James, "I'm glad you're a stubborn arse and decided to keep trying."

"It'll take more than a few ignored letters to stop me," he replied, smirking.

She pressed her lips to his. "Come on, Mr. Potter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took forever because Teddy/Nika/Victoire allllllll demanded I write them a small short story based off their relationship and Draco and Hermione also wanted one and I've written parts of both so I can refocus on this. Stupid muses just won't let me write.


	15. A Den of Snakes

The books floated around Asteria and Hermione as they read them together. Asteria snatched a book from her left, losing concentration as the other books dropped. Hermione jumped, surprised as Asteria rose to her feet frowning.

"Can you bring Mum's diary here?" Asteria called, stalking toward the Ancestral Hall. Hermione froze as she heard the hisses of the Malfoy family.

"Hush!" Asteria barked, stalking toward the large family tree that currently showed the current bloodline, beautiful renditions of them painted there. Draco reached back for Hermione's hand, holding it tightly as he brought her into the room.

> Lucius Abraxas Malfoy + Narcissa Grace Malfoy (Black)
> 
> Draco Lucius Malfoy + Astoria Elizabeth Malfoy (Greengrass)
> 
> Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy ------- Asteria Hekate Malfoy

And beside the twins sat an empty circle and a shimmering line as though a new bloodline was being created and above the faded out images of her dead aunt and mother. Asteria didn't dwell on that though, touching her wand to the large gilded image. She tapped it twice.

"Twins born in the Gemini," she commanded and the map drew back quickly, showing centuries, upon centuries of family. The Malfoy family was one of the largest and oldest. Only one name glowed.

"Devlin!" she shouted, looking around at the ancient paintings, "Devlin Malfoy!"

"Blood traitor!" voices hissed and Asteria felt a dark pit in her stomach.

"Where is he?" Draco demanded, looking at his grandfather's painting. If Asteria was demanding answers he would help. He could see the wheels in her brain working and knew she was trying to combine ideas. Hermione went to speak, but Draco shook his head.

"Third floor," Abraxas sneered, "Near the House Elves where your painting will end up eventually."

Asteria took off through the house, taking the stairs two at a time before she reached the dark hall. " _Lumos_."

"What is she doing?" Hermione hissed, following after her.

"She's onto something," Draco muttered, "I was the same way when I thought I had answers to something. _I_ was just usually wrong."

" _You_ were also an arrogant prat," she teased, "Is it wise to let her use her magic so freely? Aren't you afraid the min..."

"They don't actually monitor magical families the way they monitor muggle borns or even half-bloods. The familial magic we use is so commonly used for ritual magic that they really can't stop us, plus they have to accept that we raise our children to hide their gifts," he said, smirking.

"Devlin?" Asteria called, watching family portraits flinch away from them. She walked forward, her skirt dragging against the cold floor. Tears brimmed her eyes as she saw the frightened looks of her disowned ancestors.

"Voulez-vous garder de crier pour moi si je ne toujours pas répondre, enfant?" a deep voice, rough with disuse called. (Will you continue to shout for me if I do not respond, child?)

She put her wand up to look into silver eyes just like hers with chestnut hair. He had been killed in his youth, she knew. Portraits like these weren't made for the young.

"Oui, cousin. Nous avons beaucoup à discuter," she replied. (Yes, cousin. We have much to discuss.)

"I can't 'elp you," he replied, in English.

"Grimhilde," she said, coldly, "How old was she when you bedded the muggleborn?"

He glared and didn't reply.

"Tell me, how much did you pay for raping a child and then losing a war to her?" she barked.

"Ai-je l'air d'un violeur? Cette fille m'a séduit puis a tué ma femme! Je me suis souillé de son sang sale et j'ai tout perdu." he shouted. (Do I look like a rapist? That girl seduced me then killed my wife! I sullied myself with her filthy blood and lost everything.)

She could see the truth in his words and Draco moved forward.

"How?" he demanded.

Devlin sighed, looking at Hermione. "You must be the mudblood zey are all talkin' about."

Hermione nodded, taking hold of Draco's hand. Devlin sighed, giving up on being left alone.

"She was belle et magnifique," he said quietly, "Nothing like my wife. Sauvage. Rien de tel que je ne pourrais jamais l'être. She was fifteen. And when she got pregnant she wanted me to leave Camille. She was a mudblood. Her blood was dirty. I could not do such a thing! Ze scandal alone would drag our family through ze mud." (Wild. Nothing like I could ever be.)

"What happened to the baby?" Hermione whispered.

Devlin looked away, ashamed. Draco sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Don't ask questions you'd rather not know the answer to, Granger," he said, his voice rough, "Ancient spells for contraception and abortions didn't exist until much later. And what they did use weren't always effective."

Hermione gasped, her eyes wide. Devlin sighed. "Ze girl was sent away. The child made it to term and was hidden away until it died of natural causes. Two months later my Camille announced her own pregnancy. It was hard on her. Twins that depleted her magic quickly. Her health did not get better once the twins were born. Beautiful children, my Cassiopée and Octan. My daughter became the lady's maid to Lady Gaunt. I 'ad never met zis woman, but she was praised by all. Cassiopée lived with zat woman for three years and wanted to marry her son. And she killed her. She stole her magic. And my daughter was left for dead."

"What's the Gemini Spell?" Asteria demanded, flipping the book towards him. "My mother referenced Gemini twins in her last prophecy and it's referenced in this old family spell book. What is it?"

"Ze Gemini spell is one created by zat woman. Whenever twins are born unto our family it is a curse. One son. Zat is what we receive as heirs of the Malfoy name." Devlin explained.

Draco recited the old lesson from his grandfather. "A Malfoy daughter first will fail. A Male heir thrive. And if there be more than one doom shall arise."

Asteria frowned, "Aunt Aurora died when she was three..."

Draco nodded, "And Great Aunt Ursa never had children."

He eyed Asteria who opened another book she had tucked into a deep pocket of her skirt and showed him the page, his German not what it once was. He slowly pieced together the words. "Grimhilde's conquest. Written as a Muggle children's story."

She nodded and reached for her mother's journal. Hermione handed it over and Asteria flipped through it to the final prophecy. "This prophecy has started to come true. Scorpius and I were Gemini's soul. We released the Dark Queen. But, beyond that...I have to talk to Scorpius. _He_ has mother's gift. Not me. And have things changed because I stole my magic back? Not to mention the part about Master of Death. Dad, the Potter's are the only family who have _ever_ held the Deathly Hallows."

"The Hallows have been lost for over twenty years," Hermione cut in, "Even if someone was able to obtain the cloak, the stone has been lost in the Forbidden Forest for all this time and anyone who wanted the Elder wand would had to disrupt a grave and disarm its owner."

Asteria looked at them warily. River walked through the hall.

"There you all are," she called, "I think I know how Grimhilde's spell works and why Asteria was able to steal her magic back."

The group followed as she turned abruptly and headed back down the stairs. She walked into the library and drew them toward a large, old book.

"It's a Dark Trade spell. It works very similarly to an Unbreakable Vow. The spell has to be done by summoning the witch or wizard to you and they offer _all_ their magic to a spell in exchange they can take anything from the ones who made the vow," River explained, sounding like a proper historian.

"Yes, she took Asteria's magic..." Draco started.

"Which wasn't yours to give," River replied slyly, "Think about it. People can't be owned now like they used to. Birthing ceremonies in ancient times we'd prick a babe's finger and prick our own and bind them to the family by blood so they would always be protected by the family. But, advancing magic would have made the old ways obsolete."

Draco gave a nod, "Yeah, now true Malfoys are known by a birthmark resembling a star. Asteria's is on the back of her neck and Scorpius's on his left ankle."

Hermione's brow furrowed, "So, children would belong to their parents in ancient times by magic and blood...meaning any child would be at the mercy of their parents until they married or came of age. And Grimhilde doesn't know enough to realize that we don't do that anymore?"

"The Malfoys never stopped," Draco muttered, "I was blood bound to my parents. Asteria and Scorpius are the first two. Even at their Introductions, we did the blood rights with knot magic like is the new custom."

"So, the magic never actually belonged to Grimhilde," Hermione concluded, "She couldn't ask for something that was never hers to begin with. Even if we used her magic to conceive the twins she isn't entitled to the magic within them."

"And Grimhilde is an ancient witch. The power she used must've been so strong. Goddess knows how strong Scorpius and Asteria are. We knew they were exceptional, but they were aided with this witch's magic. A witch who has been alive for centuries. She's used the blood of infants and unicorns to keep her alive for so long," River explained, placing the diary of Brigit Rowle in front of them. "I found _that_ in Theo's mother's private libraries. It outlines the potions used by Grimhilde to keep her youthful. Apparently the witch had been her lady's waiting for a long time before Cassiopée Malfoy made her way there. She mentions the witch by name a few times. Grimhilde was a dark witch if I've ever seen one."

Draco frowned, "You think she knew how strong Asteria and Scorpius would be."

"They were conceived on the Pink Moon," Hermione said quietly, "And she somehow knew there would be two."

"It would have been easy to plan with a seasoned seer," River said, bitterly.

"Like your father?" Draco demanded.

River stared back at him. "Rodolphus Lestrange was never found after we saved Teddy, Draco. And you and I agreed to leave that man in the past. Don't tell me you think I would betray you by knowing anything of that man."

Draco looked away in shame, "You're right. I'm sorry."

She gave a sharp nod, "But, if that is the case she could be using them for something."

"It might explain why she wants the Deathly Hallows," Hermione said, thoughtfully.

Hermione walked over to Asteria and kissed her forehead before kissing Draco. "I have to go check on some things. I won't be able to go with you to drop off Asteria. I'll be home late tonight."

Asteria waved before turning back to her father. "What now?"

"You go back to school and keep your wits about you," he said, "When people ask you've been ill with Black Cat Flu and it messed with your lungs."

Asteria made a face, but knew her father was right. It was the only thing that would be threatening enough not to kill her, but also pull her out of school.

"What about Grimhilde?" she murmured.

"You'll be safe on the castle grounds, Star," Draco replied, his steely gaze meeting hers, "Protect yourself and your family."

* * *

She waltzed into the common room and didn't say a word to anyone as she moved. She knew she looked regal as she walked, her head held high. She fixed the red ribbon in her French braid as she stood off to the side, watching her trunks be brought into her room by the school's house elves. She felt their eyes on her, every student in the common room silent as she turned to glare at them. She stood tall, maintaining her composure. The one thing she knew about reputations was when one was hit you come back with your head held high, ready to face anything. Show no weakness.

"A photograph I'm sure will last longer," she said, turning back and waltzing back out, with her backpack. She knew she'd gotten back just in time for dinner.

She adjusted her robes and headed to the Great Hall. She walked in and smiled as she saw the back of her brother's white blond head. She tapped his shoulder gently and he turned, glaring. But, slowly his eyes filled with tears.

"Stra?" he breathed.

She beamed, "Miss me?"

He hugged her tightly and she laughed, hugging him back, tightly.

"Welcome back," he called, grinning as he pulled away, but his eyes were filled with worry. He hadn't heard from her since she said they needed to talk as soon as she was back and that was days ago. She gave him a knowing look. She grinned and swayed away, waving happily at him before heading over to James. James held his hand out to her and she leaned down kissing him deeply before her silver gaze met a group of Gryffindor girls who had gathered around him, the warning clear. She rested her hand on the base of James's throat as she pulled away.

"That was a very warm welcome, Potter," she purred.

"I wouldn't dream of greeting you any other way, Malfoy," he replied, his eyes filled with desire.

"Do you have a modified schedule for rounds?" she asked, standing straight.

He nodded, "Yes, I'll talk to you after dinner and we'll go over your rounds for the rest of the week."

"Good," she replied, heading back toward her own table and squeezing in between Lachlan and Scorpius as though nothing had changed. Her silver gaze moved down to Albus, filled with disappointment before looking away indifferently, laughing at something Lachlan murmured in her ear.

Albus gawked at her from his place further down the table. He hadn't expect her to walk through and from James's reaction he had known she'd be back. Was his falling out with Scorpius so dire he'd lost Asteria too?

Hilda tensed as her eyes caught hold of the witch. She could tell she had all of her powers back. It was in the air around her, stronger then when she'd taken it. _How?_ How had the girl outwitted her? And why was she so strong now? She tried to penetrate the girl's mind, but was blocked by her. Hilda glared, how annoying.

The rest of dinner was a boiling tension and only ended when James came to collect Asteria from the Slytherin table, leading her out into the hall. Albus used that moment as his chance to get back to the Slytherin common room without her confronting him. But, it was short lived when Scorpius walked into the common room.

"Potter," he growled, "You've cost Slytherin 100 points in two days."

He sneered, looking forward to the fight. He felt horrible that his best friends had dismissed him so casually. If fighting with them meant he didn't have to deal with his emotions all the better.

"They're just points, Malfoy, you can give them all back if you really wanted to," he said, shrugging, "And what do I care? All the better if the _great_ and _perfect_ Malfoy twins can't keep one student in line."

Scorpius glared, "Are you kidding me, Albus? You sound fucking stupid. You know that right? This isn't about you. It's about all of us. As a fucking house!"

"When have you cared about anything except being the best, Malfoy?" Albus shouted, shooting up from his chair.

"When did you become such a low life?" Scorpius sneered, stepping closer, "You think you have some kind of power hanging around with these pathetic brats? They were made to serve and will grovel at anyone's feet. You've lowered yourself into being a false king."

"I think you're just jealous that no one gives a fuck about you anymore, _Scorpius._ You're not the great and terrifying Scorpion King without your fucking sister here to hold you up!" Albus snarled.

"At least I don't have such a small ego that I consider my sister a _threat,_ Potter," Scorpius scoffed, "Tell me, how does it feel knowing you'll always be second best?"

"Fuck you," Albus said through clenched teeth, gripping his wand.

"That is enough," Asteria commanded, walking down into the common room, Lachlan and the other Slytherin prefects at her back. She walked down into the middle of the room and flicked her wand, space coming in between the two boys before looking around the room.

"We are a common house. We are built on loyalty and ambition. We are not snakes in a pit, writhing with no place to go. We have a purpose and a will to thrive. We are snakes in a den ready for feasting. We are snakes hanging from the trees, ever vigilant, ever knowing," she barked in the room, her silver eyes flashing, "Act your station. Remember where your loyalties lie. Because when you hesitate the mighty will strike."

Her eyes narrowed on Scorpius and Albus. "When you act like common garden snakes don't be surprised when a rattle snake slips into your bed. When the mighty cobra rears her head will you fall under the feet of lions and badgers and the talons of eagles?"

Lachlan's eyes moved toward the first years, his eyes cold as he took them in. "There are two classes of snakes. Those who are common and gentle. Only good enough to keep rats out of a garden. And those who are beautiful and deadly. Those who will climb the ladder and kill their enemies before their can utter a word. Which one will you be? You will have the next seven years to decide that, but remember, all snakes bite."

Lachlan and Asteria's glares landed on the group around Albus.

"This better be the last time 100 points is taken from Slytherin house," Lachlan said, his voice gentle, but his eyes promising danger, "Your foolishness will not be forgotten."

"And what are you going to do if we don't abide by your "law"," Hilda challenged, thrilled by the turn of events.

Asteria smiled, a cold beautiful thing, making her look more enchantress than witch as she moved forward, standing directly in front of her. For a moment Hilda felt smaller than the girl in front of her before reminding herself that she was an ancient witch. This child was _nothing_ to her. She met her glare. Asteria let out an amused scoff before turning her back on Hilda in defiance, her eyes glazing over the others.

"You've heard Lachlan," she said, shrugging, meeting Scorpius's eye, "Please, do recall our families have quite an extensive knowledge on Dark Magic before you challenge us or hex us. It'll be quite a Grim, existence, to forget one's station, Hilda."

Scorpius's eyes went wide as he finally understood what she was trying to say. The witch was Grimhilde. Asteria reached her hand out and Scorpius took it, together walking up to the boy's dorms. They wouldn't spend another night without their twin. Family first.


	16. A Wand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might have posted this without finishing it and without realizing it. I am so sorry and I’m so embarrassed

Overnight Slytherin house seemed to be once again at the top of their game. And the teachers and other houses knew it was because of the renewed efforts of the Slytherin Prefects. They were quick to glare at groups of first years bullying a Hufflepuff and their wands were out swiftly when they found a group of fourth years brawling. Their sharp tongues heard when sixth years were caught with pranks. They were gaining points quickly.

But, that didn't make Asteria any happier. And it all had to do with the angry way Scorpius and Albus spoke to each other. Even though she slept close to him every night Scorpius refused to talk to her about Albus. She hadn't told him anything about what they'd learned about Grimhilde. She had told him she wasn't going to until he was ready to talk about Albus. So, a week later they were once again sitting amongst their friends, relaxing, and keeping an eye on the younger students.

The Slytherin prefects laid out in different areas of the shared common room when a tall, angry James barged through the room.

"What the fuck is this that you're going on a date with Rupert _Ralph_ ," he barked.

Asteria looked at him like he had lost his mind. "Who the bloody hell do you think you're talking to?"

" _You, Malfoy,"_ He growled, aggressive as he moved toward her.

Asteria shot up from her seat and started toward him, angrily, as Lachlan's arm went around her waist, holding her back. "Whoa there."

She picked up the closest book and chucked it at James. "Like I'd be stupid enough to agree to anything, you fucking idiot!"

"But..." he started, looking startled.

Scorpius frowned, noticing how odd this was to their usual spats. Not the intensity. No. Asteria and James had been seen fighting all over campus. It just was what it was. They were both stubborn and more than a little aggressive and then it would instantly diffuse. Asteria would hex Gryffindor girls who flirted with James. James would accuse her of not actually liking him. But, it was never unprovoked. It was never on a rumor.

And Asteria never looked this out of control.

"Speak, Potter!" she roared, pulling out her wand, "Kneazle caught your tongue?"

Scorpius frowned, "Stra, Lax." (Asteria, relax.)

He tugged on her robes and she froze, turning back to him. He could see the manic look in her eye.

"Stra, red. Rawr," he called, quietly. (Asteria, stop. You're too angry.)

She shook her head gently, pain sparking in her head. Tears pooled in her eyes. "Score, ow." (Scorp, I'm in pain)

She shut her eyes and held onto her head, groaning softly. James's anger dissipated and he hurried over, cupping her face in his hands. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that."

She looked up into his eyes before burying her face in his chest. She took deep breaths, slowly calming herself to the sound of his heartbeat. He lead her and by extension Scorpius into the hallway.

"That was a charm," Scorpius said, quietly, once they were alone.

James wrapped his arms around Asteria, keeping her close and pressing her back to his chest, frowning.

"We need to talk about Grimhilde, Astra," James reasoned, "I know you wanted Scorpius to tell you about Albus, but I think tonight it's best if you two stay in my dorm and we talk about all of this."

Asteria nodded, "James is right."

She lead the way back down to the Slytherin common room.

"We'll be right back," Asteria murmured, pressing her lips to James's.

"Go on," he replied, gently pushing her toward the door.

As they made their way up to Scorpius's room he casted a silencing charm. "We should talk about Albus before we go."

Asteria frowned. "Are you sure?"

He nodded, sitting on the bed and looking at Albus's bed.

"I found the soulmate mark on you and me this last week. Their corresponding marks are on James and Albus," Scorpius said quietly, finally meeting her eye, "I was terrified, but I figured we should talk about this now because if Hilda really is Grimhilde I don't think I can fight Albus."

Asteria bit her lip, holding herself close. "Where's the mark?"

Scorpius rolled his sleeve up to his forearm and showed her the small lightning bolt mark inside his elbow. "He has one under his left ear. Yours I saw last night in bed."

He flipped her wrist showing the small snake-like mark she'd noticed two weeks ago.

"James's glowed on his shoulder when he held you just now. I could see it through his shirt." he finished, looking up at the ceiling. "I've been having prophecies. Well, not multiple ones. Just the same one over and over again. I'm scared, Asteria."

"Scorpius, why didn't you fight for Albus?" Asteria asked, suddenly.

"I was tired of fighting for Albus, Astra," he whispered, packing his things and not meeting her eyes, "It's always been this way since we were eleven. I'd defend him and help him through all his insecurities. I dote on him and I love him fiercely. He's my best friend. But, it's never been like you and he. Albus trusts you indefinitely. He doesn't ever challenge that you'll leave his side or stop being his friend. It's all he ever does with me."

Asteria hid a smile. "You mean, like another stubborn Potter who questions what I'm doing whenever a boy talks to me?"

Scorpius looked up and met her eye before starting to laugh. "I guess I never put that together."

Asteria sat beside him and held his hand. "You and I, we're fiercely loyal. We trust those we have accepted into our family indefinitely. We have always been raised to believe that all people will harm us except family. But, could you imagine being surrounded by people who only want to be your friend because of your father for eleven years and then realizing that once people realize you have nothing to offer them they leave? Jamey is bold and outgoing. So, for him to find the things he's good at and make friends is a lot easier than Albus, but even he isn't sure who his real friends are. Albus pushes you away because it's easier to keep you at bay then admit he loves you so much he can't bear to lose you."

Scorpius sighed, resting his forehead against hers, staring into her eyes. "I hate you."

She laughed, "Don't be upset because I'm right."

"I just hoped that if I ignored him, he'd eventually crawl back and apologize and realize it isn't okay to treat people, especially me, like that because he's jealous."

Asteria laughed, lightly, "I don't think the Potters are very empathic to begin with. Add Weasley into it and they're completely helpless."

Scorpius laughed, blinking tears out of his eyes, "Yes, they do run head first into everything without thinking, don't they? Even Albus has that problem. As much of the sly Slytherin he is, he's quite hopeless surrounded by all those Gryffindors."

"You know we have to get him away from Grimhilde, right?" she pushed.

He nodded, "Yeah, I've been thinking about that all week. But, we don't actually know what she wants. And Albus doesn't want to talk to us."

"I'll find him tomorrow and we can talk to him then, hm?" she asked, rubbing his back and placing her chin on his shoulder.

"You're the best, you know?" Scorpius said, grinning.

She nuzzled his shoulder. "I know, but keep reminding me."

Asteria charmed her bag, once again putting an expanding charm on it before putting everything inside the bag for them. Scorpius took her bag, then her hand, leading them outside. When they walked out Asteria smirked as she watched him pace back and forth.

"Jamey," she called softly.

The frown on his face disappeared into relief as he took her in, pulling her close. He kissed her forehead and smiled. "Let's go."

James led the way up to the Head's Common Room, Scorpius and Asteria following close behind. He looked around before ushering them inside and leading them up to his room. He transfigured his armchair into a twin sized bed and resumed his pacing as Asteria and Scorpius made themselves comfortable on James's bed. James froze as he watched them, feeling for a moment as though he was seeing them as the same person. The brown lock in Scorpius's hair mirrored the blonde lock in Asteria's and their movements were so in sync he almost couldn't see them as separate. He'd had the same feeling before when he saw them working intensely together. He'd seen it on the quidditch field and when they patrolled together or casted spells.

Asteria felt James's eyes on them and she looked up at him, reaching her hand toward him.

"Come here before you pace a path into the floor," she called softly, "We finally have everything out so we can all see."

James jolted from his thoughts, nodding, walking forward. He sat on her right side and she waved her wand, levitating the items in from of her. She quickly explained everything she learned at home with her brother and boyfriend before turning to Scorpius's prophecy.

 _"When the Crone of Darkness pulls two sides of the same coin there will be the fall of the uninspired."_ Asteria read outloud, frowning, "This could be about siblings. Two sides of the same coin. Two siblings that are different."

Scorpius nodded, his mind moving in the same path as hers. "It could be us..."

"Or the Potters," she countered.

"This could also mean couples," James butted in, his head in his hand as he laid down.

Asteria frowned, looking down at him, "What do you mean?"

"'Two sides of the same coin'? Two individuals in the same couple." he explained.

"Then that could have already come true," Scorpius grimaced, "The fall of mine and Albus's relationship."

Asteria bit her lip, gnawing on it worriedly. "If that's the case the fall of the 'uninspired' could be Albus's spiral into dark magic..."

Scorpius held himself, his expression mirroring his sisters.

"Keep going," he commanded.

When the night meets the day there will be the fall of the Warrior," she continued, "This is a nonsense line. Anyone could be 'the warrior'."

"Yes, but if we think this is about the four of us," Scorpius argued, "Because at least you and I are obviously at its core, then it has to be one of us. If you and Dad think Mum's prophecy is about our magic and Al becoming the Master of Death then the Warrior is probably..."

His gaze flicked over to James who frowned.

"I'm not a warrior..." he argued.

"It makes sense," Asteria murmured, tugging at the blonde in her hair, "Fuck..."

"What?" he asked, sitting up.

"When's the next eclipse?" Scorpius demanded, getting up quickly.

"Next month," she replied, quietly, "It's a lunar eclipse."

"You realize it could..." he started, slowly.

"Yes," she snarled, glaring at him, "Let's keep going."

James reached for Asteria's shaking hand and she smiled at him tightly, squeezing gently before focusing on the next line.

" _She will take her payment from the Gemini. Once the debt is repaid Death will bow before their Queen of Darkness. The Maiden shall perish and the Dragon stripped of his gift. And only the warrior can save Death_ ," Scorpius finished, "The rest of it doesn't make sense."

"Father hasn't paid his debt to Grimhilde," Asteria reminded him quietly, "I don't think these lines are all about us."

"Hermione and Dad," Scorpius guessed.

"But, it could be us," she countered, "We changed fate, remember? She couldn't collect her debt from me."

"You know that's not how prophecies work," he chastised.

She sighed, glaring at the ceiling.

"They always happen," he countered, "Just not the way we expect. The only thing I know for sure is that Albus is in danger and that Grimhilde is going to get stronger. And that James might be the only one who can save him. Even if that means from himself."

James frowned, "There has to be something else we can do. I can't fight my brother!"

"James, you might not have a choice," Scorpius replied, darkly.

Asteria sighed, walking over to James's desk and pulling parchment to herself, dipping a quill into the ink, writing quickly. She sealed it and opened the window, whistling. Scorpius's great-horned owl flew onto the window sill and she pet her.

"Hello, Athena, I need you to take this to Father. Quickly," she murmured, attached the scroll to her leg.

She screeched and flew away and she sighed as she watched James once again start pacing a figurative hole into the ground. Scorpius looked at the time and sighed.

"It's late and if we want to get to Albus tomorrow we should talk to Dela and Dora before we go to sleep," Scorpius muttered.

Asteria nodded and rose to her feet, tapping the necklace around her neck three times. It sent a call to Dela and Dora's matching necklaces calling them to gather in the Room of Requirements. James frowned.

"If you're caught you'll get into trouble," he muttered. He riffled through his drawers and handed her a piece of parchment. She frowned, holding it.

"What is this?" she asked, but instead of James replying it was the parchment, words appearing.

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs welcome Ms. Malfoy to see the wonders of the Marauder's Map._

James tapped it once and murmured, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Scorpius moved forward and the twins gasped as the map revealed itself.

"This is Hogwarts..." Scorpius started.

"And those are the people actually moving around right now!" Asteria exclaimed.

"To make it stop showing everything tap it and say 'mischief managed'," James explained.

"Where did you get this?" Asteria demanded.

"Dad..." he replied, his cheeks going red, "I stole it from his things. And the map told me how to use it."

"How delightfully Slytherin of you, James," Scorpius teased.

James's face grew even redder as he rubbed the back of his neck. Asteria giggled and kissed his cheek. "I'll return it as soon as we get back. I'll send a patronus message to let you know when we've returned."

"Be careful, fairy," he murmured, kissing her forehead.

With that the twins quickly disappeared, but how were they to know that they were too late?

* * *

Albus stared at the empty bed across his own. He sighed, sadly. He hadn't seen Scorpius in a week. Not in any substantial way. He'd seen him in class, but beyond that he kept his distance. He'd spent yesterday talking to Delilah, surprised that even one of his old friends still wanted him around.

 _"Did you expect the others to take your side when you're being a right arsehole, Al?"_ he recollected, _"They're twins of course they'll always choose each other. But, you're making it a lot easier by behaving like such a prat. We love you, but you have been acting out of sorts."_

He got up and headed out, hearing the muttering from the other students as he watched Scorpius, Asteria and _James_ talking in a small corner. He glared, hating how quickly they had replaced him. They'd made him a laughing stock, but what did it matter? He'd been the one to distance himself first. He was better than them. So, what did it matter?

He stalked toward the greenhouse and knocked, hoping his godfather hadn't headed home for the evening. A moment later the door opened and Neville smiled down at him.

"Al, what are you doing here?" he said, happily, "Come in before anyone else sees you."

"Can we talk, Uncle Neville?" he asked.

"Of course, Al," he said, easily, "Help me water the nocturnal plants?"

Albus nodded, following Neville through the greenhouse. They worked silently for a few minutes, Neville letting Albus work his way through whatever internal turmoil was happening within him. This was how Neville had always worked with Albus. He'd let the young man relax enough to finally tell him what was bothering him. But, these visits had become less and less frequent as he got older.

Albus sighed, "I fucked up, Uncle Neville."

"You mean with Scorpius?" he guessed.

Albus nodded, "Yeah, I let my jealousy really take over...but, I really don't know...I don't know how fix things..."

Neville frowned, "Well, Al, have you tried apologizing?"

Albus flushed, shaking his head, "No."

"Why not?" Neville asked, gently.

"At first I was too angry to. And then when I saw Asteria I was too ashamed. And they seem to be having a lot more fun with James anyway," he mumbled.

"Albus, those aren't good excuses," Neville replied, "Being scared. Being ashamed. Those aren't reasons to not be open and honest with your friends. Trust me. I spent seven years trying to find my courage while being more scared of my own shadow than anything else."

Albus nodded, knowing that Uncle Neville had the same issue as himself growing up. He was expected to be a better wizard than he actually was.

"You'll be surprised how much better you are at everything when you stop being afraid of how people perceive you," he murmured, tying back a vine.

Albus knew that. He sighed, looking up at the rising moon through the greenhouse glass.

"I just don't know how to stop..." he said quietly.

"Have the Malfoys ever given you a reason to think they don't accept you as you are?" Neville pressed.

Albus shook his head.

"Then, I think this might be a huge misunderstanding, Al. I don't think Asteria being with James has anything to do with her hating you. And I don't think Scorpius refusing to be the first to apologize has anything to do with him hating you, but with him needing to assert his independence and dealing with his own fear of disappointing _you."_

Albus frowned. He'd never thought of it that way.

"You've spent such a long time being Harry Potter's son that you forget that there are people who love you and accept you as you are. And that includes your popular big brother," he said, gently, "I don't think James pursued Asteria to hurt you. Have you ever thought he was probably jealous that the girl he liked was very close to his little brother?"

Albus scoffed, "James? Jealous of _me?"_

"You're really blind sometimes, Albus," Neville teased, ruffling his already messy hair, "You have the friendship and attention of two remarkable and loyal wizards. Anyone would be jealous of that."

Albus nodded, realizing he'd been so busy having a pity party for himself that he'd forgotten that both Asteria and Scorpius had always stayed by his side and defended him.

"I'll apologize," he muttered. He sighed, "Thanks, Uncle Nev."

Neville smiled, "Glad I could help, Al."

Albus helped Neville finish watering the plants and headed out before curfew. He had to admit he was in extremely better spirits than he had been before. He wandered up the stairs.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow he'd make everything better.

"Albus?" Hilda called. Albus turned to meet her gaze. She waved him forward, "It's time."

Albus frowned, nearing her, "For what?"

She smiled, caressing the small charm on his neck. The necklace flashed with magic and a glaze went over Albus's piercing green gaze. When she spoke Albus felt the draw of magic, wanting nothing more than to do her bidding.

"It's time to steal me the Elder Wand," she purred, "Go get your pretty cloak and the black stone. Bring them to me, my little love."

Albus nodded, feeling the wave of magic to do exactly as she wanted. He disappeared into the common room before returning with the cloak and stone in tow. She grinned, reaching for them, but hissed as she felt the magic of death. She glared at the items, knowing that only a Maiden witch or a member of the Peverell family could hold Death's tombs because they were gifts from Hekate, Hades and Nyx to the God of Death himself, Thanatos.

And according to the old legends the Peverell wizards were his mortal bloodline. She eyed Albus, smirking. A boy of the Peverell family would make her queen of witches and wizards.

* * *

Hermione was throwing up when the owl came through the window. Draco didn't notice it at first as he hovered over his soulmate, rubbing her back.

"Are you ill, love?" he murmured quietly.

Her eyes looked up at him, mournful and sullen.

"Sick, but purely by my own stupidity," she murmured. Hermione never vomited unless she was in the throws of pregnancy.

Draco's brow furrowed as her teeth dug deeply into her lower lip.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I thought at nearly forty this was almost impossible," she muttered, "Draco, can you get my wand?"

Malfoy rose in one fluid motion and stalked out of the room, grabbing her wand. She muttered the spell knowing a potion would be able to tell her a lot more, but she needed to know. She knew she should have been drinking the contraceptive potion rather than doing a silly spell in the throws of passion. The potion would have had a better effect. But, here she was. Almost forty and probably pregnant with her soulmate's child while she was still married to the other man she loved. She waved her wand, muttering the spell and sighing sadly as her stomach glowed green.

She looked at Malfoy forlornly. But, Draco's eyes widened with shock then joy before settling on anger at seeing her expression then completely closing her out.

"Draco..." she started.

"Don't," he growled, "Can pop out your cheating bastard husband's children, but _mine_ aren't good enough."

Hermione looked away, trying not to think about how Ron had cheated on her when she'd been pregnant with Rose. And with the woman he was so publically dating right now as well.

"I didn't say that, Draco," she countered, rising to her feet, knowing that getting angry would just cause an explosive fight rather than the rationality they both needed. She knew how sensitive Draco was about _everything_. She was the rationality to his passion.

"Then what are you saying, Hermione? Because I'm quite overjoyed at the prospect of being a father again and even more happy that this means I get to be a father to _our_ child," he barked.

"Has it escaped your notice that _I'm_ still _married,_ Draco? Or that your children are still in danger?" she yelled.

Before their argument could escalate Athena hooted, grabbing their attentions. Draco stalked over, still glaring at Hermione before his eyes glided over the contents of the letter.

"This discussion isn't over, but this takes precedence," he barked, "Call Weasley and the Potters. I'll call River and the others."

"What's wrong?" Hermione demanded.

Draco tossed the letter at her. Hermione's eyes read quickly over the letter and she looked up at him, shocked.

"They think Grimhilde is trying to use Albus to start a war?" she demanded.

Draco grimaced, "More like to enslave the Muggle world."

He headed toward the door, hesitating at the door. He turned and looked back at her.

"I know how serious this all is. And I know that you're angry with yourself, but I want you to know that whatever you choose I'll accept, Granger," he said. Hermione could see the sadness and sincerity in his eyes. She knew that a termination or letting Ron raise their child was a _real_ option in the coming future. Her heart squeezed and she reached up, cupping his cheek, rubbing gently.

"Go call the family," she muttered, not wanting to discuss this now, heading to the door to send a Patronus message.

* * *

Thirty minutes later the drawing room was filled with what surmounted as Hermione and Draco's immediate family. Millicent and Pansy sat together, worrying their hands as Blaise and Dennis were talking to Isobel and Theo quietly as the Potters, Charlie, and Ron walked in with Hermione. River and Draco walked in a moment later. Without preamble Draco took his place in the middle of everyone.

"Our children are in danger," he called, "Asteria sent this message. Scorpius had a vision of Grimhilde using our children to take over the wizarding world."

Ron scoffed, "Of course it's another Malfoy that's going to destroy our world."

"Ron, stop," Hermione argued, quietly.

He glared, "Why? Shacking up with Malfoy alter your mind, Hermione? He's a Death Eater! He'll always be a pureblood elitist! Those kids of his were destined to ruin our lives! _That's_ probably why it took Dark Magic to impregnate his wife!"

Draco's eyes had turned almost black with rage as he spoke about his children. The former Death Eater saw red as he gripped at the one thing that would hurt Weasley the most. "Right, because a Pureblood Elitist and a Death Eater would be angry at the fact that his soulmate is going to bare his half-blood child in nine months."

"Draco!" Hermione hissed, embarassment, panic, and rage filling her.

Ron's face went red with rage as he took his wife in. " _Are you pregnant with Malfoy's baby, Hermione!?"_

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she gaped at Ron.

"ANSWER ME!" he snarled, pulling his wand free.

Panic finally pushed the rage from Draco's mind as he realized what he'd done. He pulled his wand free and stepped in front of Hermione.

"Draco, stop!" she screamed, reaching for him.

River's wand flicked and a barrier went up between the two men as she stepped between them.

"Divorces, accusations, and pregnancies can be discussed later," she commanded, glaring at Draco who took three steps back before pulling a tearful Hermione into his arms.

She yanked herself away and instead flew into Charlie's arms. Charlie held her as River spoke, lifting the witch up into his arms and moving to stand behind his wife, knowing the safest place right now was directly behind the angry witch.

"Right now, we need to keep our heads and save our children," she growled, she pointed her wand into Ron's face as he started to argue and he suddenly went pale.

"Don't make me hex you into silence, Weasley," she snapped, "You've insulted enough of my family here tonight completely forgetting that I myself am a Death Eater spawn."

Harry pulled Ron back, holding him in place as River's eyes went around the room.

"Charlie, Ron, Harry, Pansy head to the ministry. Alert all of them about what's about to happen," she commanded, the woman who betrayed the Death Eaters and had been a commanding force in the Order visible in this moment, "Millie, Blaise, Theo, Izzy call the Order together and get as much back up as possible. Draco, Gin, Hermione, we need to go to Hogwarts. Now."

The witches and wizards started apparating as Ron glared at Hermione. Charlie put Hermione back onto the floor beside River who stood slightly in front of her, ready for any hex he would send her way.

"I can't believe you did this to us," he accused.

"It's not like you were always faithful either, Ron," she whispered, "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"You kicked _her_ out," Malfoy snarled, " _You_ had an affair first."

"This doesn't involve you, Malfoy!" Ron cried, raising his wand again.

"Enough!" Charlie barked, his voice commanding, "Let's go, Ronald. Now!"

Ron stepped back, letting Charlie apparate them away. Draco turned to look at Hermione who wouldn't meet his eye.

"I'm sorry, Granger," he murmured.

She shook her head. "We can't do this right now. We'll talk once our children are safe."

River nodded and looked at them. "Let's go."

* * *

Rodolphus and Credence Lestrange stepped through the entrance below the Whomping Willow. They wandered over to the great tomb. Rodolphus looked at it, exhaustion clear on his face.

"Last time I stood on these grounds your sister tried to kill me," Rodolphus muttered.

Credence eyed the tomb they'd be breaking for a witch his Father owed.

"River made her choice, Father. She chose to be a Blood Traitor," he growled.

Rodolphus scoffed. "No, she chose to be on the winning side. She was always a lot smarter than the rest of us. But, a debt is a debt. And if this will let us be out amongst our kind in freedom so be it."

Credence eyed his Father. Since River and her idiot cousin, Draco, had healed his madness he'd been this way. Bitter. Only moving forward in order to make sure his daughter was always safe. The only "pure" thing he'd ever created. Credence wondered when he would be good enough, but instead he focused on the ancient witch making her way across the grounds. The two men had the intense feeling of looking at a child while still looking at the woman who would become the strongest witch they'd ever seen. Behind her stood...Albus Potter. The two men froze and watched as the young man stood, his eye glossed over like he was under an enchantment.

"Descendent of Ignotus Peverell open this tomb and take what is rightfully yours: the Elder Wand," she breathed.

Albus moved forward, his wand moving as he shouted an unsealing charm. The tomb hissed and with a wave of her wand, Grimhilde raised the lid.

"Accio, Elder Wand," Albus murmured.

They watched as the wand rose free, holding their breaths.

"ALBUS, STOP!" Scorpius shouted. He was limping as he ran across the school grounds, having tripped as they made their way to where the group stood. Asteria, Dora, Rosie, Dela and James were right behind them. James's wand flicked, yelling out an 'expelliarmus' as they moved. Grimhilde snarled as her wand flew out of her hand.

"Grab it, Credence!" she shouted, just as Scorpius reached Albus. Scorpius reached out and kissed Albus deeply. Albus froze, but gave in quickly, the enchantment wearing off. He cupped Scorpius's face in his hands and kissed him again before starting to apologize.

Credence ran forward, gripping the wand as Asteria's wand flew out, calling the Elder wand to her. She snatched it in her hand and gasped as she felt its power.

"Give it here, brat!" Grimhilde snarled, but Asteria pointed the wand at Grimhilde.

"Step back!" she shouted.

Grimhilde sneered, eyeing the girl. "This is beautiful indeed. Poetic really."

Instead of being threatened she waved her wand, hexing James. James doubled over. Asteria moved toward him, but froze as she heard Scorpius's cries of pain. She gasped, turning back to watch Albus trying to help him. As she tried to figure out who to help first more cries of pain filled the air.

"I'm ancient, _girl_ ," Grimhilde sneered, "You don't think I would know how to torture multiple people at once?"

Asteria's eyes filled with tears as she panicked, waving the elder wand without thinking. The wand sparked to life and everything went silent. Grimhilde's eyes filled with rage just as Rodolphus fell to his knees.

"The Mother grows strong with the child of the Elder Dragon," he croaked, his eyes filmed, "Soul Bonds abound in the wake of Dragons. The ground will rip open with their ancient blood. The Dragoness will master Death."

Scorpius's own haunting voice filled the air, "Should you break the Dragoness the Gemini's soul will grow. And where Mistress bows to Crone only true sacrifice of warrior blood can save and destroy."

Grimhilde smirked, "It looks as if congratulations is in order. Maybe I should ask your father for this new babe as payment for the power owed to me."

"No!" Asteria cried.

"You heard the seers, girl," Grimhilde countered, "You are the Dragoness. And you will do my bidding."

"I _won't,_ " Asteria argued.

"You _will_. Or your unborn sister, your lover, and your brother shall die," she said easily, pointing to the other Deathly Hallows on the ground at Albus's feet, "Take the cloak and stone."

"You'll kill them anyway," Asteria continued, shaking her head.

Grimhilde scoffed, "I make this Unbreakable Vow, I will not harm your blood or your lover so long as you do my bidding."

"What about my father's debt?" she pushed.

"It will be paid in full," Grimhilde replied.

Asteria bowed her head before kneeling, swallowing hard.

"Astra, don't do this!" James cried out, trying to crawl toward her.

"I have to, Jamey," she breathed, as Grimhilde kneeled, gripping her hand.

"In exchange for you doing my bidding, no matter the cost, I will not harm your blood or your soulmate unless they harm me first. And I count your father's debt paid," Grimhilde vowed, "Do you accept my terms?"

"I do," Asteria replied as Credence waved his wand around their joined hands, binding them.

"Now, get the Hallows," Grimhilde commanded.

Asteria rose to her feet as she watched her friends struggling to sit up. She swung the cloak around her shoulders, shuddering as she felt its power meld with the power of the wand she was gripping in her hand. She reached down and grabbed the resurrection stone, gasping as power unlike she'd ever felt filled her. The clearing around them flashed with magic as Ghosts came alive in her vision. She turned, gaping at the ghosts of hundreds of souls. She looked down at her friends, seeing their life lines and their soul bonds.

"Mistress of Death," Grimhilde cackled, "Welcome to our new world order!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >.< Sorry I know this took forever, but I was having some trouble with my own plot. I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> I realized that this story is probably going to be a part of a collection of Post Hogwarts stories.
> 
> Also (& this feels weird) Feel free to add me on Tumblr! I always want new friends! https://gardenofshadow.tumblr.com/


End file.
